Besando Ranas !
by Nekbhet
Summary: Quiero agradecerle al Sr. Banner por equivocarse de rana. Quiero agradecerle a la rana por escupirme. Quiero agradecerle a los Quileute por enseñarte sus costumbres. Gracias a ellos me di cuenta de mis sentimientos. Te amo Bells.
1. Historia Familiar

**Hola! Este es mi primer Fic, asi que espero que os guste! **

**Los personajes aqui descritos no son mios, la historia si.  
**

1º Historia Familiar

Soy Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos. Soy un rostro pálido Quileute.

¿Que cómo se come eso? Pues muy fácil, mis padres, Charlie y Renné, llegaron a la reserva Quileute de La Push hace más de 20 años, se enamoraron del lugar y de sus gentes, encontraron un trabajo dentro de la reserva y se instalaron en ella, con el consentimiento y el cariño de la tribu. Así que cuando yo nací, los Quileute me aceptaron y me criaron como a una más de sus hijas, hasta que a los 15 años, mis padres perdieron la vida en un accidente de tráfico y mi tutela fue a parar a manos del matrimonio Cullen, Esme y Carlisle, íntimos amigos de mis padres.

A los dos meses del fatal suceso, Esme y Carlisle, me instalaron en su casa y pase de ser una Quileute rostro pálido, a ser un rostro pálido Quileute.

Dicho así parece que es lo mismo, pero no.

Ser Quileute rostro pálido significa ser una lobezna aventurera y alocada, sin temor a nada.

Ser una rostro pálido Quileute, significa ser una señorita educada, con buenos modales, pero con conocimientos Quileute extraordinarios.

Me costó lo mío, pero poco a poco y en cuestión de meses, pude acostumbrarme a la familia Cullen, al amor que me ofrecían y a las ganas de que saliera adelante frente a mi desgracia.


	2. Los Quileute

2º Los Quileute

Yo no tenía antepasados Quileute, pero aun así, me sentía una más. La tribu no dudo en acogerme en su seno y educarme conforme a sus leyes, leyendas y costumbres.

Tenía muy buenos amigos, a los que consideraba hermanos, Jacob era el mejor de todos, mi mejor amigo, era alto, robusto, su pelo era negro como el azabache y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran marrones casi negros, lo que le daba una mirada intensa y penetrante. Su piel, como buen Quileute, era de un tono moreno rojizo, cosa que envidiaba, ya que yo a su lado destacaba demasiado, por el tono blanco pálido de mi piel.

La "manada Quileute" como nos llamaba la gente, constaba de 14 miembros, 7 chicos que eran Sam, el mayor y por tanto un poco nuestro "líder" Jacob, el segundo de a bordo, Paul, muy temperamental, siempre nos metía en líos, Jared, más tranquilo y muy gracioso y Embry, Quil y Seth, que eran los más jóvenes y 7 chicas, Emily, la prometida de Sam, Claire, que salía con Quil, Kim, Rachel y Rebecca, que eran gemelas y hermanas de Jacob, Leah, hermana mayor de Seth y por ultimo yo, la más revoltosa.

Mi aspecto destacaba entre todos los demás, era pálida, tanto que parecía estar muerta, mi pelo era largo hasta la cintura, algo ondulado, de color castaño casi rojo, lo que a la luz del día y más si hacia sol, le daba un aspecto raro, como si tuviese destellos de fuego. Mis ojos eran de un color verde azulado, igual que los de mi abuela. Además, aunque era bastante fuerte, para mi complexión ligera, también era algo torpe y eso me metía en situaciones embarazosas en muchas ocasiones, siempre tenía algún que otro moretón en mi cuerpo y en el hospital de la ciudad tenían un archivador entero solo para mi historial médico, por las numerosas visitas que había hecho a lo largo de mi corta vida.


	3. Los Cullen

3º Los Cullen

La familia Cullen era todo lo contrario a los Quileute en cuanto aspecto físico, de hecho, yo encajaba con ellos como un guante.

Me acogieron desde el primer día con los brazos abiertos, desde el primero hasta el último miembro de la familia, una hija mas para Esme y Carlisle. Eso no era nuevo, desde que era una renacuaja me pasaba muchas tardes jugando en su casa con su hija pequeña, Alice, que además era mi mejor amiga, un duendecillo endemoniado que se pasaba el día riendo y saltando.

Tenía más o menos mi estatura, osea que era bajita. Tenía el pelo negro cortado a la altura de la barbilla y cada una de sus puntas, deliciosamente peinadas, apuntaba hacia una dirección diferente. Su piel era casi tan pálida como la mía, como la de toda su familia y sus ojos tenían un precioso color azul cielo, heredado de su abuela materna. Le encantaba la moda, siempre decía que un día sería una gran modista y yo la animaba con su sueño, estaba segura que algún día lo conseguiría.

Emmett era el mayor, aunque a veces no lo parecía. Era alto y corpulento, parecía uno de esos culturistas que salen por la tele en los concursos de míster musculitos. Su pelo era negro, como el de Alice, cosa que hacía que su piel ya pálida, lo pareciera más aun. Había heredado los ojos de su padre, de color ámbar, y cuando sonreía se le formaban dos hoyuelos a los lados de la boca, lo que le daba una apariencia algo infantil. Salía con Rosalie Hale, una belleza sobrehumana, rubia, con cuerpo de modelo, una autentica Miss Universo. Tenía un hermano mellizo, Jasper, tan guapo como ella, alto, rubio, y con un porte de caballero impresionante. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con los hermanos Hale, lo pasaba genial con ellos, me hacían reír un montón con sus ocurrencias.

Edward era el mediano de los hermanos Cullen. También era alto, fuerte y delgado, con un cuerpo de infarto, su musculatura se podía sentir a través de su ropa bien formada, sin exagerar, un cachas, vaya. Su pelo era de color castaño claro tirando a bronce, por mucho que él se empeñaba en peinarlo y dominarlo le resultaba imposible, cuanto más lo intentaba, mas lo alborotaba, cosa que le daba un toque muy sexy. Su piel era tersa y suave a simple vista, tan pálida como la de toda su familia y sus ojos habían heredado el color de su madre, un intenso azul grisáceo que invitaba a perderse en ellos profundamente. Era simplemente perfecto, un autentico ángel caído del cielo.


	4. El Accidente

4º El Accidente

Apenas hacia 2 meses que había cumplido los 15 años cuando mi vida cambio radicalmente.

-Bella, mamá y yo nos vamos a cenar a Seattle, celebraremos nuestro aniversario, ¿quieres venir?- Me preguntó Charlie esa tarde.

-No papá, marchaos vosotros y tened una noche romántica, disfrutad de un poco de intimidad- Le conteste con una sonrisa.

-No queremos dejarte sola-

-tranquilo papá, me iré a casa de Billy, dormiré con Rachel y Becca, eso sí dormimos...-

-Está bien peque, llamare a Billy para avisarle, tu pórtate bien, eh?-

-Si papá, no te preocupes- Le dije con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en mis labios.

Entre a la cocina a eso de las 7 de la tarde para preparar algo de cena para llevar a casa de Billy y me encontré a papá vestido muy elegante, con un traje de chaqueta azul marino, una camisa blanca y una corbata a juego con el traje, se le veía un poco incomodo.

-UALA PAPÁ! Qué guapo estás!- Le grite

-Gracias peque, ¿Crees que le gustara a tu madre?- Me pregunto algo nervioso.

-¿Que si me gusta? Por dios, estas tremendo!- Dijo mi madre entrando en la cocina. Nos giramos para mirarla y nos quedamos los dos con la boca abierta. Mi madre vestía un precioso vestido halter, con la espalda descubierta y falda evasé, ceñido a la cintura, de un intenso color azul que hacia juego con el traje de mi padre. Llevaba unos zapatos de salón, de tacón bajo, color rojo oscuro, con unas piedrecillas transparentes adornando los laterales. Había recogido los lados de su corto cabello rojo con unas horquillas que llevaban las mismas piedrecillas que los zapatos. Se maquillo ligeramente, resaltando sus labios de un tono rojo oscuro, a juego tanto con sus zapatos como con su bolso de mano.

-¡DIOS MIO!- Gritamos Charlie y yo a la vez.

-Mamá estas impresionante!-

-Gracias hija- Me dijo mi madre, muy contenta por mi comentario.

-Voy a tener que pelearme con más de uno- Refunfuño mi padre, dándole un apasionado beso en los labios.

-Hugh! Por favor! Esperad a que me vaya para hacer eso!- les grite mientras me tapaba los ojos teatralmente y salía de la cocina con falsa molestia.

-Pasároslo bien, tortolitos-

-Y tu pórtate bien y no abuses de Billy!- Me gritaron mis padres mientras me dirigía a casa de mi mejor amigo.

Cuando llegue, Jacob, Rachel y Becca ya me esperaban con una maratón de terror preparada para pasar la noche despiertos. Vimos todo tipo de películas de miedo, los más variopintos títulos y comiendo palomitas por doquier.

A eso de las 5:30 de la madrugada me despertó el molesto sonido del teléfono. Intente, sin mucho éxito, levantarme para contestar pero Billy fue mucho más rápido que yo y ya estaba contestando cuando conseguí sentarme en el sofá.

-Diga?- Dijo con voz ronca por el sueño.

-Si, soy yo... si, está aquí... - Le decía a una voz al otro lado de la linea.

-Dios mío- Susurro de pronto...

Mi corazón se encogió dolorosamente, en ese mismo instante lo supe.

"¿Dios mío?" Pensé "No, eso no es nada bueno... papá... mamá..." Me levanté del sofá rígidamente, me encamine al baño cogiendo mi mochila en el camino, me duché, me vestí, me cepille el pelo y luego los dientes, todo en 15 minutos, la ducha más rápida de toda mi vida. Cuando salí, entré en la cocina, Billy estaba sentado en una silla, mirando al vacío, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Billy...- Se giró sobresaltado y al verme abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Supongo que me esperan en el hospital...- Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Billy.

-Mi pequeña, debes ser fuerte, sabes que ellos lo querían así- Dijo Billy mientras de levantaba y me abrazaba.

-Me he quedado sola- Susurré dándome cuenta realmente de lo que pasaba.

-¡NO!- Grito Billy -No estás sola, Isabella, nos tienes a nosotros y tienes a la familia Cullen, que a partir de ahora será tu familia y...-

-¿Mi familia?- Interrumpí -¿Cómo que mi familia? ¿A qué te refieres?- Le pregunté confusa.

-Bella, tus padres acordaron en su testamento que si algo les pasaba algún día, tu tutela pasaría a manos del matrimonio Cullen- Me explicó.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué hicieron eso?- Pregunté más confusa aún, ¿cómo era posible que mis padres hicieran algo así? ¿Qué pasaba con Billy entonces? Yo me había criado con él, con su familia.

-Bella, pequeña, eso ocurrió cuando murió Sarah. Entonces yo no estaba en condiciones de cuidar de mí, ni de mi propia familia, así que los cinco hicimos una reunión con los abogados presentes y decidimos que tanto tus padres como los Cullen eran los más indicados en cuidar de nuestros hijos en caso de que algo malo pasara. Yo acababa de perder a mi esposa y tanto mi alma como mi cuerpo y mi mente se resintió hasta el punto de desear reunirme con ella. La propuesta fue mía, no quería dejar a mis pequeños desamparados en caso de que en un arrebato de locura y dolor tomara una terrible decisión. Después mi depresión fue pasando, pero los testamentos no se volvieron a revisar y así siguen a día de hoy. Pero tranquila Bella, ahora lo más importante no es eso, debemos ir al hospital y preparar los funerales... Yo ... Isabella, como anciano miembro del consejo de la tribu, te ofrezco con todo el dolor de mi corazón la posibilidad de un funeral Quileute-

No podía creer lo que Billy me había contado. Jamás pensé que él hubiera pensado alguna vez en suicidarse.

Me llevó un minuto analizar y procesar toda la información que me había dado y cuando me di cuenta del ofrecimiento que me estaba haciendo, me eché a llorar.

-Oh Billy! A Charlie y Renné les habría gustado, será un honor aceptar tu ofrecimiento.


	5. Superando la pena

5º Superando la pena

Después de reponerme, no volví a llorar más. El día del funeral, todo aquel que había conocido a mis padres se personó ante mí para darme el pésame. Apenas me di cuenta de nada.

La familia Cullen al completo estuvo en todo momento a mi alrededor, no se separaron de mí para nada. Fueron mi mejor consuelo, cuando sentía que no podía soportarlo, lo único que necesitaba ere apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de alguno de los que estaban más cerca, inmediatamente los brazos de éste me rodeaban escondiéndome del mundo exterior, sin preguntar, solo dándome el cariño que necesitaba en ese momento.

Poco a poco, los días fueron pasando. Esme, Carlisle y Billy se encargaron de realizar todos los trámites legales que se requerían, la herencia, el traspaso de bienes, la tutela, todo, hasta que por último, solo quedo el traslado a mi nueva casa.

Después de dos meses, me instale con mi nueva familia. Esme habilito para mí una habitación en el último piso de la enorme casa, allí solo habían dos dormitorios y una enorme biblioteca. Era una habitación preciosa, amplia, estaba pintada en varios tonos de blanco, tenía toda clase de detalles, una televisión de plasma, un reproductor de DVD, un equipo de música, incluso una consola de juegos! Todos los muebles eran blancos, una cama de matrimonio pegada a la pared, con dos mesillas de noche, una a cada lado, y en la pared de enfrente un tocador con un espejo grande. Todo muy sencillo, pero a la vez muy bonito y elegante. La habitación tenía su propio baño y un vestidor.

Entre todos me ayudaron a superar, o al menos aligerar el dolor de mi corazón, tras la muerte de mis padres. El primer año fue el peor de todos.

Casi no hablaba, casi no comía, casi no dormía, era algo así como una sombra.

No salía de mi habitación a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Me inscribieron en el instituto de Forks, iba a clase y volvía a casa, eso era lo único que hacía.

Mi nueva familia fue muy comprensiva conmigo en ese aspecto, me dieron espacio para respirar. No me agobiaban, pero me demostraban su cariño y su apoyo de una forma muy sutil y yo lo agradecía aplicándome en los estudios e intentando reponerme, aunque sin mucho éxito entonces.

Hasta que una noche todo cambio y me di cuenta que mi vida debía seguir.


	6. Aniversario

6º Aniversario.

Se cumplía un año de la muerte de mis padres, pero aun se me hacía difícil asimilarlo. Desde el día que murieron no había vuelto a derramar una sola lágrima por ellos.

Este iba a ser un día especialmente difícil para mí.

Me levante como un día cualquiera, no quería pensar en la fecha en la que estábamos.

Me duche, me vestí con unos vaqueros de color negro, un jersey de lana negro, muy suave y pegado al cuerpo y mis bambas negras de tenis. Me hice una trenza de lado y baje a desayunar, como todos los días.

-Buenos días- Dije al entrar en la cocina y ver que todos estaban ya desayunando.

-Buenos días, querida- Contesto Esme, dándome un beso en la mejilla -¿Como has dormido?-

-Bien, Esme, gracias- Le dije, devolviendo el beso.

Alice puso en mis manos una taza de leche con cacao, mi desayuno de todos los días.

-Buenos días hermanita, ¿lista para irnos?- Me dijo como siempre, con una sonrisa radiante.

-Si, me tomo esto y nos vamos, debo pasar por secretaria para recoger las notas del examen de lengua- Le conteste mientras, de un trago, me bebía la leche. Todos me miraban expectantes y cautelosos y yo sabía por qué.

-Estoy bien- Les dije, agachando la mirada.

-Vamos, hoy os llevo yo- Dijo Edward, levantándose de la silla.

La mañana paso rápida y tranquila, como siempre, hasta que llego el almuerzo.

Cuando llegue a la cafetería todos mis hermanos ya habían empezado a comer. Me senté como siempre entre Alice y Edward, sin pasar por el mostrador de comida, por lo que me lleve unas cuantas miradas de reproche por parte de mis compañeros de mesa.

-Bella, tienes que comer, o no tendrás fuerzas para acabar el día- Me dijo Emmett, claramente molesto, cosa que me confundió, el casi nunca se ponía serio.

-No tengo hambre, ya comeré algo esta tarde- Le conteste.

-Al menos come algo de fruta, al ser ligera pasa sin tener hambre- Me contesto Edward, ofreciéndome la manzana que había comprado para su postre y ganándose la mirada de asombro por parte de todos los presentes.

Por lo general, Edward y yo apenas nos mirábamos desde que vivíamos en la misma casa y por eso nos desconcertó a todos que se preocupara tanto.

Acepte con una sonrisa su manzana y le di un par de bocados, sin llegar a comérmela del todo. Al menos así se quedaría tranquilo, al ver que comía un poco.

El resto del día paso despacio, no quería enfrentar mi pena, pero cuanto más avanzaba el día, más triste me sentía. Y llego la noche.

Cenamos todos juntos, charlaban de cómo les había ido el día, que habían hecho, contaban chistes y se reían. Yo no participaba activamente de las conversaciones, estaba más ausente que de costumbre.

Después de cenar y ayudar a recoger la mesa, salí al jardín a tomar aire, sentía que me ahogaba.

No hacía frío, la noche era clara y se podía ver la luna en el cielo. Me senté en el césped doblando las rodillas hacia mi pecho y rodeándolas con mis manos en un abrazo. Después de contemplar la luna un rato, pose la barbilla en mis rodillas y me puse a pensar en el año que había pasado.

De pronto note que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, gire la cabeza y me encontré con Edward, sentado en mi misma posición y mirando la luna.

-Sé cómo te sientes- Dijo, girando la cabeza para mirarme.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" pensé frunciendo el ceño, sin entender muy bien que quería decir.

-Yo perdí a mis padres a los 8 años- Ahora si que me había perdido. Edward se dio cuenta y me sonrió y yo no pude evitar sonreirle también.

-Un borracho se los llevo por delante, murieron los tres en el acto. Mis tíos, Esme y Carlisle me adoptaron.

Durante mucho tiempo estuve resentido con ellos, no entendía que pasaba a mi alrededor. Me encerré en mi propio mundo, no quería saber nada de nadie, fueron años muy difíciles para mí y para los que me rodeaban, sufrieron mucho por mi comportamiento.- Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, yo lo miraba embobada. Empezaba a entender ese brillo de tristeza que siempre habitaba en su mirada.

-No quiero que sufras tanto como yo lo hice, Bells, tienes que seguir tu vida como ellos lo hubieran querido- Me miro con ternura y tristeza y de pronto una lágrima traicionera se escapo de sus ojos.

En ese momento me derrumbe y todas las lágrimas que había contenido durante 1 año entero, salieron sin control. Apoyé la frente en mis rodillas y me puse a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Al momento, Edward se arrodillo a mi lado, paso una mano por mi espalda y la otra por mis rodillas abrazándome, dejo caer su cuerpo contra el mío y reposo su mejilla en mi cabeza.

Estuvimos abrazados en esa posición, llorando los dos durante más de una hora. De pronto sentí como el peso de su abrazo aumentaba.

Esme se había unido a nuestro abrazo, después de ella, Alice y por ultimo Carlisle y Emmett.

Todos estaban abrazados a mí, todos buscaron un trocito de mi espalda para que notara que estaban conmigo.

Fue algo mágico y emotivo, sentí que estaba en casa, en familia, supe que podría contar con aquellas personas siempre que lo necesitara y ese sentimiento lleno mi pecho de felicidad lo que provoco que me pusiera a reír tontamente.

Edward apoyo la frente en mi nuca y se puso a reír también. Después de él, todos nos estábamos riendo.

Poco a poco el abrazo se deshizo, quedándonos otra vez solos Edward y yo. Apoye mis manos en su pecho, me arrodille frente a él y me aferre a su cuello, haciendo así que él me cogiera de la cintura envolviéndonos en un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias por contármelo Edward- Le dije, enterrando mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y apreciando así el aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-Gracias a ti por escucharme, Bells, la verdad es que no se lo había contado a nadie hasta ahora- Me contesto.

A partir de esa noche, mi estado de ánimo fue mejorando, lentamente deje de encerrarme en mi habitación, para empezar a salir al mundo.

La relación con Edward fue creciendo poco a poco. Compartíamos un momento de dolor y eso nos daba cierta exclusividad de vez en cuando.

Y pronto paso el tiempo…


	7. Envenenada

7º Envenenada

Después de pasar el verano en la reserva, estaba deseando de ver a mis hermanos y a mis amigos, los hermanos Hale.

-BELLAAAAAAA!Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella...!- Gritaba Alice, corriendo hacia mí, abrazándome y haciéndome saltar con ella.

-Vale, vale Alice! Me vas a gastar el nombre!- Me reí mientras dábamos círculos y saltábamos.

-No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos hermanita!- Me grito Alice.

-Claro que lo sé, recuerda que yo también te quiero mucho- Le conteste riendo.

-Vamos, vamos, todos te esperan!- Dijo ella, mientras tiraba de mí y me llevaba hasta un grupo de gente reunida en el parking del insti.

-MIRAD QUE TRAJO LA MAREA!- Grito Alice a todo pulmón, haciendo que todos se giraran en nuestra dirección a mirar.

-BELLA!- Gritaron todos a la vez, intentando abrazarme... tooodos a la vez!

-Vale, vale gente, de uno en uno, tengo abrazos para todos!- Dije riendo y haciendo que todos rieran conmigo.

El primero en abrazarme fue Emmett que me levanto del suelo y empezó a dar vueltas.

-Bienvenida hermanita! Ya te echaba de menos-

-Emmett... aireeee...!- Intente decir mientras sentía como mis pulmones se encogían por falta de oxigeno.

-Vamos Emmett, suéltala, los demás también queremos un trocito- Dijo Rosalie Hale, la belleza sobrehumana, novia de Emmett.

-Ya era hora de que volvieras, pequeña- Me decía Rose, mientras me abrazaba con mucho cariño.

-Estos cuatro se han pasado el verano llorando y quejándose por tu ausencia-

-Tu la que mas, Rose!- Soltó de pronto su hermano mellizo, Jasper, mientras reíamos todos. Apenas me di cuenta de cómo los brazos de Rose me soltaron para notar los de Jasper, que mientras me estrujaba contra él, me decía:

-Renacuaja, cuanta falta nos has hecho a todos, menos mal que ya terminaron las vacas-

Inesperadamente, Jasper deshizo su abrazo, me hizo girar y me dio un pequeño empujón para ir a caer a los brazos de Edward, que me abrazo con ternura y me susurro al oído:

-Bienvenida de nuevo, pequeña- Mientras me decía eso, su aliento golpeo contra la piel de mi cuello, que se erizo al notar la sensación.

-Gracias Edward- Dije mientras nos separábamos.

-Yo también os he echado de menos a todos-

Adoraba a mis hermanos, aunque la relación con Edward seguía siendo distante, poco a poco nos íbamos acercando cada día más. Teníamos una historia en común, algo que solo compartíamos él y yo y eso nos daba el privilegio de crear una especie de burbuja a nuestro alrededor cuando estábamos juntos, que ocurría pocas veces. Pero cuando ocurría, incluso estando en silencio nos sentíamos a gusto, el uno con el otro.

Para rematar, yo me sentía atraída hacia él, por eso nunca me sentía incomoda en su compañía, quizás eso era lo que más compartíamos, disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía en silencio, ya que parecía, o al menos esa era mi impresión, de que él tampoco se sentía incomodo con mi presencia.

Me lleve una buena sorpresa, ese primer día de clases, cuando después de una mañana llena de presentaciones, asistencias y discursitos estudiantiles, descubrí que compartiría con Edward una de mis materias favoritas.

Después del almuerzo, que compartí con mis hermanos, me dirigí al laboratorio, que era donde se impartía la clase de biología. Llegue pronto, para poder sentarme en la misma mesa que el año anterior, poco a poco el resto de los alumnos fueron ocupando posiciones.

Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando un olor sumamente familiar llego a mi nariz. Distinguía bien ese aroma, de hecho, podía distinguir el olor de cada uno de los miembros de mi familia entre un millón de personas.

Este, era una mezcla de miel, caramelo y flor de almendro. Me hipnotizaba.

Levante la cabeza a tiempo de ver como Edward separaba la silla vacía que había a mi lado y se sentaba con gracia.

-Parece que coincidiremos en biología, ¿te molesta compartir pupitre conmigo este año?- Me pregunto sonriendo.

-Prefiero sentarme contigo, podre aprobar el curso con tu ayuda- Una enorme sonrisa se apodero de mi rostro.

-No me necesitas para aprobar, eres un buen estudiante- Le conteste, incrédula a lo que me decía.

-Te equivocas- Dijo él con una mueca de fastidio en la cara.

-La biología se me atraganta de una forma espantosa-

-No te creo, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites- Le conteste, a lo que me respondió con una preciosa sonrisa.

-Gracias, prometo ser aplicado y no molestarte mucho... o al menos lo intentare- Dijo y nos pusimos a reír los dos.

-Tú no me molestas, Edward... Tal vez si fueses Emmett ...- Dije, ladeando la cabeza, fingiendo pensar, y nos pusimos a reír de nuevo, aunque con más fuerza.

Este año la biología me iba a resultar más interesante de lo que ya era para mí.

Pasaron las primeras semanas de forma tranquila y monótona. Todos los días eran casi lo mismo. La única diferencia estaba en la clase de biología, cada día se hacía más interesante, ya que cuanto más se complicaban las lecciones, mas preguntas me hacia Edward. Nuestra relación de hermanos estaba creciendo, cosa que me ilusionaba tremendamente.

-Voy a tener que empezar a pagarte por ayudarme con esto. Incluso me estoy planteando la posibilidad de que me des clases particulares- Me dijo un día Edward, mientras ocupábamos nuestros puestos en el laboratorio y creando así nuestra burbuja particular.

-No seas exagerado Edward, me da la sensación de que no se te da tan mal como intentas aparentar- Le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Yo no aparento!- Me dijo, intentando parecer molesto, cosa que no consiguió ya que se le escapaba la risilla.

-Te lo digo en serio, pídeme lo que quieras, no me parece justo que solo yo saque beneficio de esta situación-

Me lo quede mirando un minuto, pensando y de pronto se me ocurrió. Yo quería estrechar los lazos con él, aumentar nuestra confianza mutua así que aproveche su ofrecimiento.

-Muy bien, hagamos un trato-

-¿Que clase de trato?- Me pregunto con cautela.

-Yo te ayudo con la biología, cosa que creo que no necesitas, a cambio de que me enseñes a patinar- Edward jugaba a hockey y patinaba estupendamente.

Entrecerró los ojos un poco y me pregunto:

-Por qué quieres aprender a patinar?-

-Porque no se ...?- Le conteste divertida.

Sonrió torciendo la boca, como solo el sabia hacerlo y asintió ante mi trato.

-Está bien Bells, yo te enseño a patinar y tú me ayudas con la biología, ¿hecho?- Me pregunto extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

-Hecho- Le conteste estrechando su mano y sintiendo esa extraña descarga eléctrica que ya había sentido otras veces, cuando nuestra piel se había rozado por alguna razón.

En ese momento entro el profesor Banner en la clase, arrastrando un carrito lleno de cajitas que se movían misteriosamente.

-Buenos días a todos-Dijo, rompiendo así nuestra burbuja privada.

-Preparaos chicos, hoy diseccionaremos una rana- Dijo. La clase entera se alboroto.

Los chicos reían y hacían chistes malos, mientras las chicas ponían cara de fastidio y hacían sonidos de asco.

Yo estaba familiarizada con todo tipo de anfibios y reptiles, así que estaba tranquila, cosa que extrañaba a Edward, que no dejaba de mirarme con cara de confusión.

El profesor Banner ya había empezado a repartir las ranas, con un equipo de anestesia y otro de bisturís para el ejercicio.

Me quede mirando mi rana, mientras la clase seguía con el alboroto y después mire la rana de Edward. Tenía algo diferente. Era de color verde amarillento, con algunas manchas de un amarillo más intenso. De pronto, reconocí esa variedad de anfibio y me levante de mi asiento de un golpe, la sangre se me heló en las venas y mi rostro mostraba el miedo. Edward se asusto al verme.

-Levántate despacio y apártate de la mesa, ¡Sr. Banner!- Dije sin apartar la vista del animal.

-¿Que ocurre Bells?- Me pregunto Edward, obedeciéndome.

-Ni te muevas, esa rana es peligrosa- Le advertí. -¡SR. BANNER!- Volví a gritar, mas fuerte esta vez, atrayendo así la atención de casi todos los presentes, incluida la rana.

-Sta. Swan, ¿cual es la urgencia? Las ranas no muerden- Me dijo el profesor molesto por haber gritado.

-Esta rana es venenosa, profesor- Le dije.

-Eso es imposibl... ¡OH DIOS MIO!- Dijo el profesor, quedándose helado en su posición al ver la rana.

-Vamos Edward, apártate de la mesa muy despacio, con movimientos lentos- Le dije mientras le empujaba para que se moviera.

En una fracción de segundo, ocurrieron tres cosas:

1º- Edward empezó a moverse, atrayendo así la atención de la dichosa rana.

2º- Esta, a su vez, al ver el movimiento "escupió" su veneno en nuestra dirección.

3º- Instintivamente, empuje a Edward con fuerza, tirándolo al suelo y cayéndole yo encima.

-¡NO! No, no, no, no Por dios, no! Edward, mírame!- Vi como el veneno se mezclaba en su pelo, por encima de su oreja. Le gire la cabeza para que me mirara, si ese veneno tocaba su piel, estaría perdido.

-Vale, tranquilo, confías en mi, ¿a que si?- Le dije, mirándole a los ojos e intentando transmitirle calma. Tenía que actuar rápido. Me quite el pañuelo que llevaba a modo de diadema y con sumo cuidado arrastre todo lo que pude el veneno, mientras el Sr. Banner tapaba la rana para deshacerse de ella.

Me levante del suelo seguida por Edward, le cogí de la mano y lo arrastre hasta los lavabos de chicas, acercándonos a los lavamanos.

-Inclínate, debemos quitar los restos de veneno. Le dije abriendo el agua para que corriera fresca.

Sabía que esto me traería malas consecuencias, pero no iba a permitir que Edward sufriera un envenenamiento, total, no sería la primera vez para mi, y sabia que me esperaba. Empecé a mojar su pelo, procurando arrastrar la toxina, poco a poco, el lado derecho de su cabeza se iba quedando empapado.

-¿Como sabias lo de la rana?- Me pregunto.

-Aprendí a distinguirlas en la reserva. Han invadido el espacio natural de otras especies, matándolas y debemos eliminarlas. La mayoría de la gente no las conoce, son bonitas a la vista y lo cierto es que son extremadamente peligrosas, podrías haber muerto.- Le explique, mientras terminaba de lavarle el pelo y cerraba el grifo. La última parte de la frase la dije en un susurro y con el miedo impregnado en la voz, lo cual hizo a Edward estremecerse.

Empecé a notar un cosquilleo en mi mano izquierda, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, así que me apoye en el lavamanos para no caer.

-Por dios, que susto, ¿en serio podría haber muerto?- Pregunto Edward en un susurro mientras se secaba el pelo.

-Pues sí, con una sola gota de esa toxina en la piel, el envenenamiento se hace presente ... ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- Le dije, con voz temblorosa a causa del efecto del veneno a la vez que intentaba sonreírle para que no se asustara, cosa que iba a ser del todo inútil, ya que lo haría en cuanto me viera retorcerme de dolor.

El asintió en silencio mirándome a los ojos.

Mi brazo ya empezaba a doler, sería cuestión de minutos que empezara a convulsionar.

-Llama a Jacob y dile que ha pasado ... y llama a una ambulancia, por favor- En ese momento sujete mi brazo con la mano derecha y caí al suelo de rodillas ahogando un grito de dolor en mi garganta. Ya había empezado el ataque.

Edward entro en pánico al verme. Saco su móvil y llamo. Yo intentaba aguantar el dolor para no empeorar su estado, pero me resultaba sumamente difícil.

Me cogió en brazos y me saco del lavabo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, la clase de biología se había cancelado. Los alumnos recorrían el pasillo hablando del accidente. El profesor Banner hablaba con el director para deshacerse de todas las ranas, ya no se fiaba que no hubiese más venenosas. Cuando nos vieron salir del lavabo se asustaron. El profesor Banner se acerco a nosotros.

-¿Que ha pasado?-

-No estoy seguro, me pidió una ambulancia y cayó al suelo, le duele el brazo. Ya vienen a buscarnos y mi padre nos espera en urgencias- Contesto Edward. Se le notaba la ansiedad en la voz, debía tener mal aspecto ya que no dejaba de mirarme. Se sentó en el suelo mientras hablaba con el profesor, apoyando la espalda en una taquilla mientras me tenía abrazada.

No dejaba que nadie me tocara y no paraba de mecerme, en un intento inútil de calmar mi dolor.

La ambulancia llego en cuestión de minutos.

-Hola Edward, ¿que pasa?- Le pregunto el ATS (asistente técnico sanitario), que al parecer le conocía.

-Hola David, no estoy seguro de lo que le pasa, le duele mucho el brazo izquierdo. Nos "escupió" una rana venenosa-

-¿Sabes qué tipo de rana era?-

-Una flecha dorada- Dije yo con mucho esfuerzo a causa del dolor.

-Bien, vamos rápido, necesita un antídoto- Dijo David mientras intentaba separarme de los brazos de Edward, sin éxito.

-Vamos Edward, debemos tumbarla en la camilla-

-Está bien, yo lo haré- Dijo él a regañadientes, depositándome en la camilla que habían traído los ATS.

Al llegar a la ambulancia, ya tenía una vía con suero en mi brazo derecho. Edward se subió a la ambulancia conmigo y salimos disparados hacia el hospital.


	8. El Hospital

8º El Hospital

Edward PoV

Dios, estaba aterrado. Bells se retorcía de dolor en la cama del hospital.

"Podrías haber muerto"... Esas palabras me estaban matando. "Llama a Jacob y dile que ha pasado" me había dicho antes de que el dolor fuese insoportable.

Y allí estábamos, Jacob, Carlisle y yo, viendo como Bells gritaba dolorosamente e intentado sujetarla.

-Jacob, ¿cuanto tarda esto en hacer efecto?- Pregunto Carlisle.

-Unas 3 horas más o menos, depende de la cantidad de veneno que tenga en la sangre- Contesto él.

-Vamos linda! sabes que es mejor no moverse!- Le grito Jacob a Bells, mientras la sujetaba del brazo derecho.

Yo me posicione en el izquierdo, empujando su hombro hacia la cama, sin mucho éxito y Carlisle le sujetaba las piernas para que no diera patadas.

-Demonios, se mueve más que una anguila- Dijo Carlisle.

En ese momento se me encendió una bombilla.

-Papa, Alice y Bells tienen la misma constitución física, ¿no?- Le pregunte.

-Mas o menos, ¿en que estas pensando, hijo?- Me pregunto Carlisle.

-¿Recuerdas las batallas de cosquillas que Alice y yo hacemos?, siempre acabo inmovilizándola- Le conteste, con una idea rondando en mi cabeza.

-inténtalo, quizás funcione- Me dijo Carlisle, entendiendo lo que quería hacer.

-Perdóname Bells, pero es por tu bien- Le pedí, susurrándole al oído para que me oyera.

Acto seguido me subí a la camilla, clavando las rodillas a cada lado de su cadera, pase mis piernas por el interior de las suyas para que no pataleara, me tumbe sobre ella, intentando que no soportara mi peso, le cogí con suavidad las muñecas para ponerlas por encima de su cabeza, con el fin de que no pudiera moverse mucho.

-Demonios! Es más fuerte que Alice!- Me queje, soportando los movimientos bruscos de su cuerpo y sus gritos en mi oído, arrancando así las carcajadas de Jacob y de papa.

-Bella es una autentica Quileute, todo carácter!- Dijo Jacob divertido y orgulloso de sus palabras.

-¿Como puedes reírte en un momento así?- Le pregunte enfadado.

-Tranquilo colega, Bella es fuerte y ya ha pasado por esto otras veces, lo superara- Me dijo, de lo más calmado.

Dios! Me exasperaba este chico, ¿como podía estar tan tranquilo mientras mi pequeña se retorcía de dolor? ¿Y si el veneno ganaba la partida?.

"No, no, no, no ... no pienses eso Edward, se va a recuperar" pensé.

Para alejar esos pensamientos, empecé a concentrarme en Bells.

Olía a fresas y lilas, como siempre. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros de talle bajo de color azul desgastado y una camiseta gris claro con cuello de pico que le llegaba al comienzo de sus senos.

Su piel, pálida por naturaleza, había cambiado su tonalidad a una más amarillenta a causa del veneno.

Llevaba el pelo suelto. Esa mañana se había puesto un pañuelo de color gris, a juego con su camiseta, a modo de diadema, que se quito para limpiar el veneno de mi pelo. Me encantaba su forma de vestir.

Note como poco a poco parecía calmarse, así que me concentre más en sus movimientos y me di cuenta de algo curioso. Levantaba la cabeza hasta tocar mi cuello con la nariz, inhalaba profundamente, como intentando capturar mi aroma y después exhalaba el aire lentamente. Al parecer eso era lo que la estaba calmando.

Su cuerpo empezó a relajarse y sus gritos pasaron a ser ligeros jadeos de molestia.

-Perderá la consciencia en cuestión de minutos- Susurro Jacob, que nos miraba confuso. Y así fue. Al final Bells se quedo inconsciente. Le solté las manos y me eche a su lado sin dejar de abrazarla.

Tenía la necesidad de notar su corazón.

Sentía que si me alejaba de ella, ocurriría algo malo, así que le apreté con fuerza contra mi pecho y allí me quede, desafiando con la mirada a mi padre para que no intentara echarme.

Al parecer me entendió, ya que, después de tomarle las constantes a mi pequeña, salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

-Bueno, ahora a esperar. Esta vez ha sido más rápido- Dijo Jacob.

-¿Esta vez? ¿Es que no es la primera vez?-

-Oh no!, creo que es la tercera con esta- Se rió Jacob.

¿Como era posible? ¿Que había hecho mi pequeña para pasar por este tormento otras veces? No podía entenderlo.

Empecé a sentir la respiración acompasada de Bells en mi pecho y sin darme cuenta sincronice la mía con la suya. Su dulce aroma me embriagaba los sentidos.

Tener a mi pequeña entre mis brazos me hacía sentir bien. Tenía una relación especial con ella. Los dos habíamos perdido a nuestros padres y eso nos proporcionaba una conexión única.

Con ninguno de mis otros hermanos me sentía tan bien como con Bells, aunque no era capaz de demostrarle mis sentimientos de forma clara.

Cuando estábamos juntos, nos envolvía una especie de burbuja privada a la que nadie más podía entrar.

Daba igual que hablásemos o nos quedásemos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, siempre conseguíamos crear nuestra burbuja y a mí me encantaban esos momentos.

Puse mis labios en su frente y me quede dormido sin darme cuenta.

Fue la primera vez que dormía plácidamente desde la muerte de mis padres.

No sé cuantas horas dormí con Bells en mis brazos, pero me sentía en la gloria.

Su dulce aroma entraba directamente a mis pulmones a través de mi nariz y mi boca. Nuestra respiración estaba sincronizada y nuestro calor se mezclaba en el ambiente.

Poco a poco fui haciéndome consciente de como nuestros cuerpos se tocaban.

Estábamos de lado, uno frente al otro, sus manos descansaban en mi pecho y tenía la cara hundida en mi cuello.

Mi brazo izquierdo sostenía su cabeza a modo de almohada y la envolvía en un abrazo y mi mano derecha ...

"Dios, Edward, ¿Que estas tocando?"

Nuestras piernas estaban deliciosamente entrelazadas y ella había subido su rodilla izquierda hasta mi cadera.

"¿Esto es su pierna? ... No solo su pierna, es el muslo ..."

Deslice mi mano hacia arriba sin pensar en lo que hacía. "Maravillosa" pensé.

Abrí los ojos despacio y una sonrisa estúpida apareció de pronto en mi cara. No estaba soñando, la tenía entre mis brazos. En ese momento, Bells abrió los ojos también.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos y entonces recordé nuestra posición, me asuste por lo que pudiera pensar y me aparte de ella instintivamente.

Lo que no recordaba es que dormíamos en una estrecha cama de hospital y di con mis huesos en el suelo.

Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos con la sorpresa instalada en nuestras caras, Bells frunció el ceño molesta, iba a decir algo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Jacob entro agitado.

-Bella! He sentido un golpe, ¿estas bien?- Le pregunto acercándose a la cama.

-Si- Le contesto, girando su cara hacia mi otra vez, que seguía en el suelo a causa de la sorpresa.

-¿Te has hecho daño, Edward?- Me pregunto.

-No, estoy bien- Le conteste, levantándome.

-Qué haces en el suelo, colega?- Me pregunto Jacob riéndose.

-Le he tocado el trasero y se ha sorprendido- Dijo Bells.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras que de mi boca salía un jadeo de sorpresa al tiempo que Jacob dejaba de reír repentinamente.

-Veo que el antídoto ha funcionado más que bien- Dijo Jacob claramente molesto.

No pude evitarlo, las carcajadas salieron de mi boca, lo que provoco que mi pequeña también se riera, mirándome a los ojos.

-A mi no me tocas el trasero- Dijo Jacob.

-Ni falta que me hace- Le contesto Bells, fingiendo un escalofrío.

Yo me partía de risa por las ocurrencias de mi pequeña, que también se reía mientras Jacob nos miraba algo cabreado.

-¿Que te paso?- Le pregunto Jacob a Bells cuando se calmo un poco.

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre- Le contesto, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Besando ranas!- Gritaron los dos a la vez, riéndose.

-Ahora en serio Bella, ¿Que paso?- Pregunto más serio.

Bells frunció los labios y me miro unos segundos.

Sabía que no quería hablar delante de mí, pero yo no tenía intención de dejarla sola.

-Toque el veneno con las manos- Contesto por fin.

-¿Es que te has vuelto loca?- Le grito Jacob, rojo de ira. De pronto Bells me miro y hablaron en un idioma que no había oído en mi vida.

"Quileute on"

-No iba a permitir que Edward sufriera un envenenamiento- Creí oír mi nombre ...

-Claro, el no, pero tu si, ¿verdad?-

-Pues sí, yo ya he tenido esa toxina en mi organismo y puedo sobrellevarlo bien-

-¡ Tonterías Bella, lo has hecho porque te has enamorado de él !- Uff! Ahora Jacob parecía realmente enfadado. ¡Que rabia! no me estaba enterando de nada, pero Bells decidió acabar la conversación hablando de nuevo en mi idioma.

"Quileute off"

-Tú lo has dicho y se acabo la discusión- No sé que hablaron, pero a Jacob se le abrió la boca hasta casi desencajarse.

-¿Bells?, ¿Que ibas a decir antes de que Jacob entrara como un torbellino a la habitación?- Pregunte para relajar un poco la tensión que había creado su discusión.

-¿Antes de que Jake entrara?- Ladeo la cabeza pensando. Hacia ese gesto inconscientemente cada vez que su cabecita se ponía a trabajar y a mí me encantaba, siempre que la veía pensando yo me quedaba embobado.

-Hmmm ... Ah sí!, ya me acuerdo- Dijo y entonces frunció el ceño y puso voz de fingida seriedad.

-Pensaba decirte "Edward Cullen, vuelve ahora mismo a la cama"-

Helado. Así me quede cuando dijo eso. Ella quería que volviera a la cama ... ¡Maldito Jacob!

En ese momento entro Carlisle, echándonos para poder reconocer a Bells.

Al poco rato salió y nos dijo que le daba el alta, así que cuando estuvo preparada, me la lleve a casa. Perdí mi oportunidad de volver a dormir con ella.

Bella PoV

Dios, como quemaba el veneno en mi sangre.

Sabía que lo mejor era no moverse, pero era imposible. Además las convulsiones no ayudaban.

No paraba de gritar de dolor. Esta vez sí que era doloroso y para aumentar mi angustia, tenía a mi lado a un muy aterrado Edward, intentando sujetarme, junto a Jacob y Carlisle.

-Perdóname Bells, pero es por tu bien- Me dijo al oído. ¿Que lo perdonara? ¿Que debía perdonarle?.

De pronto note su cuerpo encima mío, inmovilizándome y parando las convulsiones.

"Dios, estas perdonado!"

-Demonios! Es más fuerte que Alice!- Dijo cerca de mi boca, haciendo que su dulce aliento se mezclara con el aire y entrara en mis pulmones.

Este hombre me volvía loca!

Levante un poco la cabeza, hasta que tope con su cuello y aspire tanto aire como pude.

Me llene los pulmones con su aroma y el dolor remitió momentáneamente, así que repetí la operación hasta que poco el dolor ceso y mi cuerpo se relajo.

Sabía que Edward hablaba con Jacob, pero no lograba oír lo que decían.

Perdí el conocimiento, aunque note como mi dios heleno se soltaba de mi agarre para abrazarme dulcemente, estrechándome contra su cuerpo, facilitándome así el acceso a su olor.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, no quería moverme, me sentía en el paraíso, en brazos de mi milagro personal.

Respirábamos al mismo tiempo, sincronizados.

Hubiera jurado que hasta nuestros corazones latían como uno solo.

Cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas podía notar su cuerpo al lado del mío.

Era una sensación gloriosa. Las yemas de mis dedos podían notar su musculoso pecho. Tenía la cara enterrada en su cuello, lo que me proporcionaba el más exquisito de los aromas. Nuestras piernas se juntaban en un abrazo personal. Note como una mano acaricio mi espalda, acercándome más a él y la otra mano subió por mi muslo hasta parar en la base de mi trasero. Lo dicho, la gloria.

Abrí mis ojos para poder apreciar la perfecta fisonomía de mi caramelo.

El ya estaba despierto, nos miramos un momento, que me pareció mágico, pero de pronto sus ojos se mostraron temerosos, se separo un poco de mi y cayo irremediablemente al suelo. Quise evitar su caída, pero la sorpresa del golpe no me dejo reaccionar.

Nos miramos sorprendidos, hasta que me di cuenta de que echaba de menos su calor. Iba a pedirle que volviera a mi lado cuando Jacob entro por la puerta agitado, interrumpiéndonos.

-Bella! He oído un golpe, ¿Estás bien?- Me pregunto, acercándose a mí.

-Si- Le conteste mientras me giraba hacia mi niño, que seguía en el suelo mirándome.

-¿Te has hecho daño, Edward?- Le pregunte.

-No, estoy bien- Dijo levantándose.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo, colega?- Le pregunto Jacob riéndose, cosa que me molesto.

-Le he tocado el trasero y se ha sorprendido- Dije con toda tranquilidad.

Edward jadeo sorprendido poniendo los ojos como platos y Jacob frunció el ceño claramente molesto y dejando de reír de golpe.

"No te metas con mi niño" pensé mientras fulminaba a Jacob con la mirada.

-Veo que el antídoto ha funcionado más que bien- Dijo Jacob, enfadado. A Jacob le molestaba la relación que tenia con Edward, decía que era demasiado intima, los celos se lo comían. El sospechaba de mis sentimientos, pero nunca me dijo nada, nos queríamos como hermanos y quería protegerme de todo.

De pronto Edward soltó una carcajada, había notado la molestia de Jake y le acompañe.

Era imposible no hacerlo, tenía una risa celestial y contagiosa.

-A mi no me tocas el trasero- Dijo Jacob, ya más tranquilo.

-Ni falta que me hace- Dije fingiendo repulsión, cosa que hizo que Edward riera con más fuerza y yo le siguiera, viendo como Jacob frunciera el ceño, otra vez molesto.

-¿Que te paso?-Pregunto Jake cuando deje de reírme.

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre- Le dije, sonriendo y encogiéndome de hombros.

-Besando ranas!- Gritamos los dos a la vez, riéndonos.

No era la primera vez que una rana flecha dorada me atacaba. Aunque si era la primera que lo pasaba tan mal, Esta vez, el contacto con el veneno había sido mayor.

-Ahora en serio, Bella, que paso?- Leñe, no podía dejar el tema. No quería preocupar a Edward más de lo que ya estaba.

Le mire un segundo y me di cuenta de que no se iría aunque se lo pidiera.

-Toque el veneno con las manos- Dije.

Ahora era cuando Jake explotaba...

-¿Es que te has vuelto loca?- Me grito.

Sabía que lo haría, Me había pasado.

Mire a Edward, que esperaba mi respuesta tanto como Jacob. "No puedo decirle lo que siento, se alejara de mi" pensé, así que para evitar que se enterara de algo, empecé a hablar en lengua Quileute.

"Quileute on"

-No iba a permitir que Edward sufriera un envenenamiento- Me miro confuso, seguramente había entendido su nombre.

-Claro, el no, pero tu si, ¿verdad?- Pregunto Jake. Era muy protector conmigo y por eso, siempre que se trataba de Edward, se mostraba molesto.

-Pues sí, yo ya he tenido esa toxina en mi organismo y puedo sobrellevarlo bien- Esa respuesta no le iba a gustar, pero era la verdad.

-¡ Tonterías Bella, lo has hecho porque te has enamorado de el !- Lo sabía. Se había enfadado. Mire a Edward, había seguido la conversación sin entender nada, ya era hora de acabar con esto. Cambie de idioma otra vez, no me gustaba excluir a mi niño.

"Quileute off"

-Tú lo has dicho y se acabo la discusión- Le admití por fin a Jacob.

Al escuchar de nuevo palabras coherentes, Edward relajo su cuerpo y de pronto pregunto algo que no me esperaba.

-Bells? ?Que ibas a decir antes de que Jacob entrara como un torbellino a la habitación?- Siempre tan atento mi niño, quería aligerar la tensión del momento.

-Antes de que Jake entrara?- Me puse a pensar en que decirle. Opte por decirle la verdad. Edward me miraba con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hmmm ... Ah sí!, ya me acuerdo- Fruncí el ceño y le conteste.

-Pensaba decirte "Edward Cullen, vuelve ahora mismo a la cama"- No podía creer que tuviera el valor de decirlo. Mi dios heleno se quedo estático en el sitio. En ese momento, Carlisle entro y echo a los chicos para hacerme un reconocimiento.

-¿Que tal has dormido?- Pregunto Carlisle.

-Bien, gracias, el dolor ha cesado- Le dije sonriendo.

-¿Bien?- Se río Carlisle -Yo diría que mas que bien, Bella. Tanto tú como Edward dejasteis de dormir una noche entera desde que perdisteis a vuestros padres, pero anoche ...-

-ANOCHE?- Interrumpí -¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?-

-24 horas seguidas, pero no solo tú. Edward también y eso si que es raro. Estoy pensando en hacer un experimento, a ver si ha sido simple casualidad o es que entre vosotros hay una especie de conexión- Me explico Carlisle riéndose.

Dios, que se le estaría pasando por la mente a este hombre, no pude evitar reírme nerviosa.

-Bueno, tus resultados son excelentes. El mejunje que te dio Jacob es realmente efectivo-

-No es un mejunje, Carlisle, es una infusión- Le aclare, riéndome.

-En cualquier caso, ha funcionado, así que te tramitare el alta enseguida, pero quiero que hoy descanses, te doy permiso para faltar a clase- Me dijo, dándome un beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación.

Edward me llevo a casa para descansar.

Me gustaba ir con él en el coche, siempre conducía por encima del límite de velocidad, así que llegábamos a nuestro destino enseguida.

Íbamos en silencio. No nos hacían falta las conversaciones triviales para llenar momentos incómodos, ya que no existían.

Llegamos a casa donde nos esperaba Esme, Alice y Emmett ya se habían ido al insti.

Esme nos preparo el desayuno y cuando terminamos, nos subimos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar.


	9. El Experimento

9º El Experimento

Bella PoV

Llevaba más de un mes sin apenas dormir. Parecía una zombie.

No era que antes del ataque "raneril" durmiera bien, para nada, pero si dormía mas. A partir de la muerte de mis padres, mis noches se convirtieron en un duermevela insoportable, pero al menos dormía casi 5 horas seguidas. Al parecer, las 24 horas que había dormido en el hospital, habían generado en mi cuerpo una especie de sed de venganza y a partir de ese día no había vuelto a dormir más de 2 horas seguidas por noche.

Y Edward no estaba mejor que yo, por lo visto le pasaba lo mismo que a mí.

Una noche, me desperté sobre las 2:30 de la madrugada y viendo que no conciliaba el sueño de nuevo, baje a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche caliente.

Me extraño un poco ver la luz encendida, así que entre con cautela.

Allí estaba Edward, sentado en el banco central de la cocina, dándome la espalda... y que espalda, por favor... Se le notaban todos los músculos bien tonificados a través de la camiseta de su pijama gris claro, de manga corta. Era lo único que podía ver desde mi posición.

Toque con los nudillos en la puerta para que notara mi presencia y se giro sobresaltado mientras me acercaba a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte, mientras me apoyaba en el banco, entre sus piernas, que llevaban el pantalón corto de su pijama y me daba una buena vista de sus pantorrillas.

-No puedo dormir, ¿tu tampoco?- Dijo, tomando un sorbo del vaso de leche que tenía en las manos.

-Exacto. He bajado a tomar un vaso de leche caliente- Le dije mientras le quitaba el vaso y me bebía su contenido de un trago.

Le devolví el vaso vacío sonriéndole traviesa y alejándome un poco, mientras el abría la boca por la sorpresa.

-Ahora veras, prepárate a morir de risa- Me dijo bajándose del banco e intentando cogerme.

Salí corriendo de la cocina, dirección al salón, que estaba a oscuras, con la intención de esconderme y me agache detrás del sofá.

No podía ver nada, así que no me di cuenta de cómo se acerco a mí.

-No puedes esconderte de mí, Isabella- Me susurro al oído, provocando el estremecimiento y la tensión total de mi cuerpo.

En un movimiento rápido, me cogió con fuerza y precisión y me tumbo en el suelo, sentándose en mis piernas. Empezó a hacerme cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

-Nononono, por favor para, para!- Le gritaba mientras me retorcía bajo el, intentando soltarme.

-Por favor, por favor, hare lo que quieras pero para!- Le seguía gritando.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?- Me pregunto divertido y muy interesado en lo que le había dicho.

-Si si, lo que quieras, pero deja de torturarme por favor!- Volví a gritar... ¡ ERROR !

Sus ojos brillaron de un modo perverso, dejo de hacerme cosquillas, mientras sus labios se estiraban en una maravillosa y maléfica sonrisa.

-Bien bien, déjame pensar ...- Decía en un tono siniestro, mientras se ponía de pie y tiraba de mi para levantarme.

-Por el momento, te calentare otro vaso de leche para compensarte, ¿te apetece?- Le pregunte, arrastrándole a la cocina conmigo.

-Gracias, lo cierto es que necesito dormir, mañana empiezan los entrenamientos de hockey ... lo que me recuerda que aun debo cumplir mi parte del trato- Me dijo, sentándose en la mesa mientras yo le calentaba la leche en el micro.

-¿Tu parte del ...? Oh!, se me había olvidado, las clases de patinaje!-

-Pues vaya memoria la tuya, Bells!- Me dijo riendo.

-Vale, cuando tenga el horario de los entrenamientos hablamos y reservamos un día para nosotros. Podríamos mirar de compaginarlo con las animadoras, para que veas como lo hacen ellas- Me explico.

-Ummm... ... Me parece bien, así las chicas podrán reírse de lo lindo- Dije sarcásticamente.

-No se reirán de ti- Dijo muy serio.

-Yo no las dejare-

-Ahm .. ¿Y quién eres tú para impedir que eso ocurra?- Le pregunte.

-El capitán del equipo, por lo tanto, deben obedecerme- Dijo orgulloso.

-Hummm...! Voy a patinar con el capitán ... se morirán de envidia- susurre sonriendo.

-Pues que se mueran- Susurro él, acercándose a mí y nos pusimos a reír.

-Bien, tengo un problema- Le dije suspirando.

-Dime qué te pasa, yo te ayudo- Dijo, cogiendo mi mano.

-No tengo sueño-

-Yo tampoco-

-Pues ¿Qué hacemos?-

-¿Vemos una peli?, a ver si así nos dormimos-

-Vamos!- Me levante de la mesa, recogí los vasos y nos dirigimos a la sala de estar.

-¿Que peli quieres ver?- Me pregunto, mirando la estantería de dvd's.

-No sé, algo aburrido, a ver si nos entra sueño pronto- Le dije sentándome en el sofá.

-Ya se, esta te encantara, según Alice es muy bonita, la ha visto como unas 100 veces, las mismas que me la ha explicado con todo lujo de detalles. Me dijo mientras ponía la tele.

Se sentó a mi lado cogiendo el mando y puso la peli, Kate & Leopold.

Genial, una romántica, seguro que nos dormíamos enseguida.

Me recosté a su lado, intentado ponernos cómodos, el me rodeo los hombros con su brazo, acercándome a su pecho y nos pusimos a ver la peli.

Me desperté con el dulce olor de los muffins recién hechos de Esme.

Carlisle PoV

Me preocupaba mucho la salud de mis hijos.

Edward y Bella no eran mis hijos biológicos, pero yo los quería como tal.

Llevaban ya más de un mes sin dormir bien y eso no era bueno.

Todas las noches les oía levantarse y removerse en sus camas. No quería recetarles somníferos, demasiado jóvenes, pero algo tenía que hacer.

Me intrigaba mucho lo que había pasado en el hospital, el día que Bella se enveneno. Jamás, desde que vivían con nosotros, les había visto dormir tan plácidamente.

Empezó a rondarme por la cabeza la idea de ingresarlos una noche en el hospital y probar así, si por casualidad el ambiente que había en la habitación les ayudaba.

Volví de mi turno de guardia con la intención de hablar con ellos por la mañana y comentarles mi plan.

Seguro que casi todos dormían en casa, así que me extraño un poco ver la luz de la sala de estar encendida cuando entre.

Me asome para ver quien había y la imagen que vi me sorprendió.

Edward y Bella dormían en el sofá.

Edward estaba debajo, tumbado boca arriba y Bella encima, estirada a todo lo largo, parecían encajados.

Tenían la cabeza girada hacia la televisión, que estaba encendida. Los brazos de Edward rodeaban el cuerpo de Bella, tapándole la espalda con sus manos y Bella reposaba la mano derecha sobre el pecho de Edward y la izquierda se estiraba hasta la nuca, donde tenía los dedos enredados en su pelo.

Una leve sonrisa adornaba la cara de ambos, igual que la mía, al contemplarlos.

-Que imagen más dulce- Susurro Esme a mi lado.

-Encajan a la perfección, parecen hechos el uno para el otro- Le conteste, dándole un beso en los labios a mi esposa.

-No sabrás cuanto tiempo llevan aquí por casualidad-

-Escuche a Bella levantarse sobre las 2:30h y unos 20 minutos después, la televisión. No sé cuanto llevaran durmiendo- Me contesto Esme.

-Bueno, déjalos dormir, lo necesitan, ya recuperaran las clases- Le dije, tomando una manta y tapándolos un poco.

-Avisa a los chicos, no quiero que los molesten. Que se despierten cuando ya no estén cansados-

-Tranquilo amor, yo me encargare-

Subí a mi habitación y me eche en la cama a descansar.

Me puse a pensar en lo que había visto.

¿Sería posible que, lo que en realidad les había ayudado a dormir, fuesen ellos mismos? ¿Tendrían ese poder el uno sobre el otro?.

Lo cierto es que durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos, los había estado observando. Tenían una relación muy diferente a la que tenían con sus hermanos, se completaban mutuamente.

Se notaba la química entre ellos, no necesitaban hablar para sentirse cómodos, así como no lo necesitaban para comunicarse. Con una mirada, un gesto o el simple roce de su piel, tenían suficiente para saber lo que sentían o lo que necesitaban.

En ese momento, un click sonó en mi cabeza.

Esa conexión significaba algo.

Ya la había visto anteriormente.

Es más, yo la había experimentado, la sentía cada día con Esme.

Me levante a la hora del almuerzo y lo primero que hice fue asomarme a la sala. Seguían durmiendo, pero habían cambiado de posición.

Estaban de lado, Bella en la parte interna y Edward en la externa del sofá. Él seguía abrazándola y ella seguía aferrada a su pelo.

Salí al comedor y ya me esperaba mi familia sentada a la mesa para comer.

-¿Aun no se han despertado los tortolitos?- Pregunto Emmett con tono insinuante.

-No y no quiero que los molestéis. Llevan muchas noches sin dormir, necesitan descansar- Le conteste.

-Pero papa, Edward se perderá el primer entrenamiento de hockey y yo había quedado con Bella para estudiar en la biblioteca- Se quejo Alice.

-Pues disculpe señorita, pero la salud es lo primero, así que los dejáis dormir- Dije dulcemente, pero con autoridad.

Después de comer, Emmett y Alice se marcharon a casa de los hermanos Hale para pasar la tarde y así no caer en la tentación de molestar a sus hermanos, Esme salió al jardín para encargarse de sus flores y yo me subí al despacho para revisar informes.

Después de unos minutos pensándolo, decidí coger algunos expedientes y bajarme a la sala de estar, para poder controlar el sueño de los chicos.

Me despertó Esme con un suave beso en la frente.

-Es hora de irse a la cama, amor, si te quedas aquí, no descansaras- Me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Ya se han despertado? ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunte un poco desorientado.

-Es medianoche y no, no se han despertado. Edward se levanto a las 5:00 de la tarde para ir al baño, pero volvió enseguida al sofá. Bella hizo lo mismo 3 horas después. Desde entonces no se han vuelto a mover- Me explico Esme.

Mire a los chicos. Al parecer se habían ido moviendo poco a poco durante el día hasta quedar en la posición contraria a la que yo los había encontrado por la mañana.

Bella estaba tumbada boca arriba y abrazaba a Edward, que esta vez estaba sobre ella, descansando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello, con una mano colgando por el filo del sofá y la otra hundida en la base de la nuca de ella, en una caricia sin movimiento.

-Me alegra tanto que al fin hayan encontrado el amor- Me dijo Esme, mirándolos y suspirando.

-¿Quieres decir que estos dos...?-

-Solo espero que se den cuenta pronto-

-¿Estás segura Esme? Quiero decir, se ven muy bien juntos, pero, ¿enamorados?-

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de cómo se miran? Cuando están juntos, el mundo desaparece a su alrededor, no necesitan nada más. Aun deben asumirlo, admitirlo y por último, declararlo. De verdad espero que sea pronto, si no, tendré que idear un plan junto con Alice y Rose- Me explico Esme riéndose y mirando a los chicos con amor.

Me quede un momento pensando en lo que me así dicho mi esposa y me di cuenta de que tenía razón.

Bella y Edward se habían enamorado, pero ellos no lo veían o no querían verlo. Seguramente, el miedo al rechazo no les dejaba asimilarlo. Tal como decía Esme, iban a necesitar ayuda.

-Bien, vamos a dormir- Le dije a Esme.

-¿Los dejamos en el sofá?-

-Sí, que disfruten de su momento- Le conteste riendo.

-Creo que ya sé que tratamiento ponerles para el insomnio- Dije mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tienes en mente?- Me pregunto Esme curiosa.

-Que duerman juntos- Le conteste soltando una sonora carcajada.


	10. El Gato Edward

10º El Gato Edward

Edward PoV

-Edward, arriba dormilón-

Podía sentir la voz de mi pequeña susurrándome al oído para que me despertara, así como sus manos acariciando mi pelo.

Un suspiro salió de lo más profundo de mi pecho.

-Nooo, se está muy bien aquí- Renegué, removiéndome y abrazando a Bells.

-Llegaremos tarde a clase y lo peor, ¿Quieres enfrentarte a los chistes de Emmett?- Esa pregunta fue suficiente para que me levantara de un salto, cosa que hizo a mi pequeña retorcerse de la risa.

Me la quede mirando, maravillado, Llevaba su pijama puesto, una camiseta de tirantes blanca con el ribete azul y un pantalón corto del mismo color que el ribete. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza algo despeinada y como siempre que estaba en casa, iba descalza.

-Al parecer Esme nos ha preparado el desayuno- Me dijo mientras se sentaba y señalaba la mesa de centro.

En ella había una bandeja con dos muffins recién hechos y dos vasos de leche con cacao.

Me senté a su lado y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días peque- Le dije mientras le pasaba uno de los muffins.

-Buenos días capi- Me contesto Bells, sonriendo.

-¿Capi?- Le pregunte confundido.

-Capitán ... Hmm que bien me lo voy a pasar ...- Dijo pensativamente, aunque a mí me pareció de lo más sensual.

En ese momento entraron en la sala Alice y Emmett, seguidos de mamá y papá.

-Buenos días tortolitos, ¿Que habéis hecho esta noche?- Pregunto Emmett levantando las cejas repetidamente, mientras se sentaban todos.

-Dormir- Dijimos los dos a la vez, sonrojándonos.

-Gracias por el desayuno, Esme- Dijo Bells -Estos muffins están buenísimos-

-De nada cariño, supuse que tendríais hambre después de dormir tanto- Dijo Esme, mirándonos y sonriendo.

-¿Que tal habéis dormido?- ¿No os duele el cuerpo de dormir en el sofá?- Pregunto Carlisle, visiblemente interesado en la respuesta.

Genial, todos sabían que habíamos dormido aquí. Estaba seguro de que las bromas de Emmett no se iban a hacer esperar.

-Hmm, Yo estoy bien, aunque, Esme tiene razón, parece que llevo días sin comer-

-A mi me pasa lo mismo- Dije comiendo un trozo de muffin. Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos y se pusieron a reír. Bells y yo nos miramos confusos.

-¿Que nos hemos perdido?- Pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué hora os quedasteis dormidos?- Pregunto Carlisle con interés científico.

-Diría que sobre las 3:00 de la madrugada, más o menos- Contesto Bells, tomando un sorbo de su vaso de leche.

-¿Y no habéis tenido la necesidad de levantaros a comer?-

-Creo que yo me levante al baño, pero tenía sueño y me volví al sofá- Le contesté.

-Yo hice lo mismo- Dijo mi pequeña. Alice y Emmett no paraban de reírse por lo bajo, ya empezaba a mosquearme tanta pregunta.

-Bueno, ¿Qué pasa, a que tanto interés?- Le pregunte por fin a Carlisle.

-Lo que pasa es que habéis dormido como lirones, 28 horas seguidas, todo un record!- Nos grito Emmett totalmente desencajado de la risa.

-¡¿QUE?!- Gritamos Bells y yo al unísono.

Nos miramos a los ojos y empezamos a hablar entre nosotros, creando nuestra burbuja, de forma que solo nosotros nos entendimos.

-He perdido ...- Dijo Bells, refiriéndose a su examen de Cálculo.

-No, yo iré ...- Conteste haciéndole entender que la anudaría con el director.

-Gracias, y en el ...- Dijo ella pensando en el equipo de hockey.

-No hay problema, soy el capi, ¿Cuánto ...?- Le pregunte, para saber cuánto tardaría en arreglarse.

-15 minutos- Me contesto, levantándose.

-Te espero en el coche- Le conteste, cogiéndola de la mano y saliendo dirección a nuestras habitaciones.

El resto de la familia nos miraba alucinados. Solo nosotros podíamos comunicarnos de esa manera.

-¿Habéis entendido algo?- Pregunto Emmett.

-No, pero al parecer ellos se han entendido a la perfección- Contesto Carlisle sonriendo.

Cuando llegamos al insti, lo primero que hicimos fue ir a hablar con el director. Me preocupaba que Bells suspendiera cálculo por culpa de un examen, así que le dijimos que había estado enferma y por eso falto a clase el día de antes.

Lo cierto es que aun no nos creíamos haber dormido tantas horas seguidas sin inmutarnos.

-Mucha suerte, Bells- Le dije, cuando la deje en la puerta de su clase. Me acerque un poco a ella y le di un beso en la frente, aprovechando el contacto para, una vez más, aspirar su aroma a fresas y quedar inundado de su fragancia, ella frunció el ceño.

Habíamos pasado 28 horas seguidas abrazados, durmiendo, pero aun así, todo ese tiempo había notado el contacto físico que teníamos. Me estaba resultando muy difícil separarme de ella, Sentía un hormigueo en mis manos, que ya no tocaban su piel y mi pecho reclamaba a gritos el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, así como mi pelo desesperaba por tener sus dedos enredados. Me sentía realmente extraño, sin ella en mis brazos.

-Gracias, gatito, hasta luego- Me dijo Bells, sonriendo de manera picara.

-¿Gatito?- Preguntamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo, que en ese momento se había acercado a nosotros, para entrar en clase con mi pequeña.

Bells miro a Alice y le sonrió de manera espectacular, "demonios, yo quiero una sonrisa así para mi" pensé.

-¿Alice, que hacen los gatos cuando les tocan el pelo?- Pregunto Bells lazando las cejas y riendo.

Me quede pensando un momento y cuando me di cuenta de lo que decía, abrí los ojos como platos. "No puede ser, lo dice en broma, yo no hago eso" ...

-¡Yo no hago eso!- Le grite algo asustado y confuso.

-Las personas no pueden- Era imposible.

-JA! Te lo cuento en el almuerzo- Me dijo entrando a clase, seguida de Alice, que aun no lo había captado.

Bella PoV

-Mucha suerte, Bells- Me dijo, dándome un beso en la frente y tomando aire con fuerza.

Miles de descargas recorrieron mi cuerpo, igual que otras veces, y al igual que otras veces, fruncí el ceño ante esa sensación.

No quería despegarme de él. Le necesitaba. Mi cuerpo reclamaba su calor y mis manos picaban por la falta de su pelo entre mis dedos. Recordé entonces lo que había pasado horas antes de que se despertara.

Sobre las 5 de la mañana abrí los ojos, me sentía descansada, quise levantarme pero un peso sobre mi me lo impedía. Edward dormía sobre mi pecho plácidamente. Tenía la mano izquierda en mi cadera y la derecha le colgaba por el filo del sofá. "Que tierno" pensé "mi reino por una vida llena de mañanas como esta".

Sin poder, ni querer evitarlo, pase mis dedos por su desordenado pelo, acariciándolo, hasta que empecé a escuchar un sonido proveniente de su pecho. No lo podía creer. Pare de tocarle y el sonido ceso. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Volví a enterrar mis dedos en su cabeza y a los pocos segundos el sonido volvió.

Ante ese recuerdo se me vino una idea a la mente.

-Gracias gatito, hasta luego- Le dije sonriendo. Ya tenía un mote cariñoso sin llegar a delatar lo que sentía realmente.

-¿Gatito?- Preguntaron él y Alice al mismo tiempo, mientras ella se acercaba a nosotros. El recuerdo de ese sonido tan tierno hizo que mis labios mostraran una gran sonrisa mientras me dirigía a Alice.

-Alice, ¿qué hacen los gatos cuando les tocan el pelo?- Pregunte. Se pusieron los dos a pensar y Edward lo pillo al vuelo, primero frunció el ceño, pensando en la pregunta, pero al segundo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡ Yo no hago eso!- Me grito asustado, me había entendido.

-Las personas no pueden- Su cara era un poema.

-JA! Te lo cuento en el almuerzo- Le dije entrando a clase, seguida de Alice y dejándolo con la intriga escrita en la cara.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo de los gatos?- Me pregunto Alice aun sin entender.

-Lo dicho, en el almuerzo te lo cuento, te gustara - Le conteste sin perder mi sonrisa.

La mañana pasó sin incidentes, pude hacer el examen de cálculo sin problemas, ahora solo esperaba aprobar.

Al salir de la última clase antes del almuerzo, la de historia, me reuní con Alice y Rose en el pasillo y nos encaminamos al comedor. Íbamos hablando animadamente cuando un susurro en mi oído me hizo estremecer.

-Yo no ronroneo- Me dijo Edward entrando en el comedor.

-Ooooh si! Ya lo creo que lo haces- Le solté.

-No lo hago- Repitió el.

-Si lo haces- Le volví a contestar y empezamos una mini-discusión en nuestra burbuja.

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que no- Le dije para confundirlo.

-Que si- Pico!

-Lo que yo decía!- Me reí, uniéndose a mi Alice y Rose que habían estado atentas.

-Maldición!- Mascullo enfadado.

-Siempre me haces lo mismo- Se quejo.

- Y tu siempre picas- Dijimos las tres mientras nos reíamos y nos sentábamos en nuestra mesa, donde ya nos esperaban Jasper y Emmett.

-¿De qué os reís?- Pregunto Emmett.

-Edward ha vuelto a picar- Le contesto Rose, dándole un beso.

-Nunca aprendes hermanito ¿y sobre que era esta vez?- Se rió Emmett.

-Edward ronronea- Le dije a todos, que me miraron asombrados.

-¡No digas tonterías Bells!- Me grito él.

-No digo tonterías, lo has estado haciendo durante un buen rato- Le conteste.

-¿Como lo has hecho?- Pregunto Rose.

-Le he tocado el pelo- Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Todos se echaron a reír mientras Edward se enfurruñaba en su silla, murmurando algo que no llegue a oír.

-Hazlo otra vez- Me dijo Alice entusiasmada.

-Hay mucho ruido- Le conteste. No quería que nadie lo oyera, prefería quedarme ese sonido para mí.

-Espera, toma mi móvil, grábalo- Demonio de duende. Cogí el móvil a regañadientes y me senté en las rodillas de Edward, que me abrazo de forma inconsciente. Puse en marcha la grabadora, pase mis brazos por su cuello y acomode mis manos en su nuca, empecé a acariciar su pelo apoyando mi frente contra la suya. El cerro los ojos y yo le seguí en cuanto empecé a oír ese suave sonido que me había hipnotizado horas antes. Aun no pasaba un minuto cuando pare de grabar.

Me levante y le pase el móvil a Alice, quien empezó a escuchar lo grabado.

Poco a poco sus ojos y su boca empezaron a abrirse y fue pasando el móvil para que los demás escucharan también, hasta que llego a manos de Edward.

En ese momento todos tenían la misma expresión de asombro que Alice, incluido él.

-¡Déjame probar!- Grito Alice, abalanzándose sobre su hermano y sobándole el pelo.

-Venga, venga, ronronea...- Canturreo Alice...

Nada. Ni un solo sonido salio del pecho de Edward. Alice le miro con cara de confusión.

-Yo lo hare- Dijo Rose, acercándose.

Enterró los dedos entre su pelo, quien empezaba a molestarse. Igual que con Alice, no paso nada. Edward bufo enfadado.

-¿Queréis dejar de sobarme? Me estáis despeinando-

Nos lo quedamos mirando y estallamos en carcajadas.

-Es imposible despeinarte más de lo que ya estas, gatito. ¿Pero acaso te has peinado alguna vez en tu vida?- Le dije sin parar de reír.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Me dijo riéndose también.

-Aun así, dejadlo ya chicas- Se quejo.

En ese momento sonó mi móvil. Mire la pantalla y sonreí al ver quién era.

-Disculpad- Dije, separándome de la mesa para contestar.

-Jake!- Salude cuando estuve un poco lejos.

-¿Que pasa linda?- Me dijo Jake.

-El tiempo- Le conteste, como siempre.

-¿Que ocurre Jake?-

-Este sábado Seth cumple 15 años- Me dijo.

-¿Estáis preparando el ritual?- Pregunte emocionada.

-Tienes que venir, además te necesita, está nervioso- Me contesto.

-Jake... yo... los Cullen...- No me dejo terminar.

-Están invitados, será divertido!- Me dijo riendo...


	11. La Invitacion

11º La Invitación

Bella PoV

-Chicos, ¿tenéis planes para él sábado?- Les pregunte muy seria.

-Rose y yo nos vamos al cine- Me dijo Emmett.

-Yo pensaba ir al centro comercial, necesito unos zapatos nuevos- Me dijo Alice.

-El equipo de hockey se reunirá para un partido amistoso- Contesto Edward.

-Entiendo. Bueno, aun así os informo de que, si queréis, tendréis él privilegio de asistir a una fiesta en La Push y digo privilegio porque no es una fiesta cualquiera. Es un rito de madurez.- Les explique.

-¿Eso qué es?- Pregunto Alice.

-Según manda la tradición, al cumplir los 15 años alcanzas la edad adulta, pero para hacerlo debes pasar una prueba. Es un ritual precioso al que pocos rostros pálidos han asistido, aparte de mis padres y yo, por eso que para vosotros, ser invitados es un privilegio.-Le conté, mientras comíamos.

-¿Tu iras?- Pregunto Edward.

-Tengo que hacerlo, fui la ultima en pasar la prueba, debo enseñarle el camino a Seth- Le conteste.

-Cuenta conmigo, Bella, quiero conocer a esos Quileute, si son todos como Jake...- Dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara en los labios. Sonreí yo también ante su comentario, estaba picando a los demás para que asistieran.

-Bueno... Podría decir que Jake no es el más guapo...- Le conteste pensativa.

De pronto Edward sacó él móvil y marco un teléfono.

-Tony, si Edward... no, lo siento... ya, ya lo sé, pero tengo un compromiso más importante...- Me miro de reojo y sus mejillas tomaron de pronto un tono rosado, cosa que me dejo intrigada.

-Más o menos... sí, algo así- Dijo riendo disimuladamente.

-Bueno, yo también quiero conocer a tus amigos Bella- Dijo Rose, mientras Edward seguía hablando por él móvil.

-Pero nena...- Se quejó Emmett.

-Pero nada Emmett, tenemos la oportunidad de conocer realmente a la familia de Bella, yo no la voy a desaprovechar- Le regaño. En ese momento, una sonrisa iluminó mí cara. Rose quería conocer a mí familia, aquellas personas con las que me había criado, eso me lleno él alma y sin pensarlo dos veces me lance a abrazarla fuertemente.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto te quiero, Rose?- Le pregunte mientras la estrujaba.

-Creo que esta es la primera vez que me lo demuestras realmente- Rió Rose.

-Gracias, no sabéis cuánto significa para mí que por fin conozcáis todos mí otra mitad.- Les dije emocionada.

-Va a ser un día genial y os aseguro que lo pasaréis muy bien- Les dije muy contenta.

-Por cierto, recordad que es mejor vestir ropa cómoda, tejanos y bambas por ejemplo, y no olvidéis los bañadores, partiremos él día en dos, mitad lo pasaremos en la playa y la otra mitad en el bosque- Les explique, adelantándome a lo que me iba a preguntar Alice.

La semana paso rápida, entre clases y preparativos para él cumpleaños de Seth.

Por las noches volvió él insomnio, él viernes por la mañana ya estaba desesperada, así que decidí hablar con Carlisle, necesitaba estar descansada para él sábado.

-Otra vez no consigo dormir- Le explicaba mientras me paseaba por su despacho.

-Necesito estar despejada mañana, ¿no puedes ayudarme?- Le pregunte algo nerviosa.

-Bueno, creo que esta noche deberías dormir con Edward- Me dijo con aire divertido.

Me quede estática, en shock. ¿Acaso mí tutor legal me estaba diciendo lo que yo había entendido?

-Se supone que eres mí tutor legal, algo así como mí padre a efectos prácticos...- Le dije. Se puso a reír.

-Te lo dije Bella, Edward y tú tenéis una conexión extraña, si no me crees, pruébalo. Duerme con él esta noche, mañana estarás descansada. Pero poned él despertador !- Me explico. Su cara estaba totalmente desencajada por la risa.

-Me tomas él pelo- Le conteste.

-No, para nada. Estoy completamente seguro de que los dos dormiréis bien esta noche- Dijo, ahora más serio.

Salí del despacho aun en shock. No podía ser que Carlisle hablara en serio, aunque por otro lado, las dos veces que había dormido con él, no me había despertado en muchas horas. Decidí probarlo.

Nos dispusimos a irnos todos adormir, al día siguiente debíamos madrugar, para no llegar tarde.

Me duche y me puse mí pijama de rana, una camiseta de tirantes con los ojos y la boca sonriente de una rana y un pantalón corto, todo de color verde. Me recogí él pelo en una trenza, como todas las noches y me encamine a la habitación que había frente a la mia. La de Edward.

Pique a la puerta con los nudillos un par de veces y desde el interior se oyó él suave tono de su voz.

-Pasa- Dijo y así lo hice.

-Hola gatito- Dije cerrando la puerta.

Edward estaba recostado en él cabecero de la cama, leyendo un libro, levanto la vista al oírme y recorrió mí cuerpo con su mirada, parándose a contemplar los ojos de mí rana, que casualmente quedaban a la altura de mis senos.

-Tu pijama me da miedo- Dijo algo nervioso y sin apartar la vista de allí.

-Mi cara está un poco más arriba- Le conteste divertida. Carraspeo más nervioso aun.

-¿Nece... neeecesitas algo?- Tartamudeo, enrojeciendo... adorable!.

-Necesito dormir- Le conteste, sentándome en la cama, cruzando las piernas. Edward me miro unos segundos y empezó a sonreír discretamente, mientras sus pómulos volvían a tomar un brillante color rojo.

-Dado lo bien que nos fue la última vez, ¿Qué te parece si duermes conmigo?- Pregunto.

-Es precisamente lo que me ha "recetado" Carlisle- Me reí, entrecomillando la palabra con los dedos.

-En ese caso, hay que respetar al médico- Dijo destapando la cama y palmeando él hueco a su lado, para que me instalase allí.

Me metí bajo las sabanas y me acurruque en sus brazos. Apoye la cabeza en su hombro y le abrace por la cintura. Edward me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, me dio un dulce beso en la frente, inhalando con fuerza.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

Fue entonces cuando repare en su atuendo.

Llevaba un pijama fino de color azul oscuro, él pantalón era largo y remarcaba sus rodillas mientras que la camisa era de mangas cortas, que se ceñían a sus bíceps bien marcados y la llevaba con los botones desabrochados. Perfecto, era la única palabra que podía asociar a mí ángel caído del cielo.

-¿Qué lees?- Le pregunte, paseando mí mano a lo largo de su perfecto torso.

-"20 Poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" de Pablo Neruda- Me dijo en un susurro con voz temblorosa.

-Me encanta ese libro, ¿lees en voz alta por favor?- Le pedí.

-Cla... claro- Tartamudeo -Pero deja de hacer eso, me distraes- Me dijo, tomando mí mano, que aun se movía distraídamente por todo su pecho.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta, lo hice sin pensar- Le conteste. El tomo mí mano y la dejo descansar sobre su corazón, notando así lo rápido que latía.

-No importa, no me molesta, pero no dejas que me concentre- Me dijo con su impresionante sonrisa torcida, la que me hizo sonreírle en respuesta, enrojeciendo al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces se puso a leer sin soltar mí mano y sin dejar que yo la quitara de donde estaba.

Me despertó él sonido del móvil. Me gire para cogerlo, pero Edward fue más rápido, yo solo atine a recostarme en su pecho.

-¿Diga?- Dijo con voz soñolienta, abrazándome.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, no soy él que ha llamado- Contesto a la voz del otro lado.

-¿Jacob? yo no conozco a ningún Jacob- Dijo algo confuso.

-Diría que ese es mi móvil, conecta él altavoz- Dije yo, al darme cuenta de con quien hablaba.

-Jake!- Le salud, como siempre.

-Linda! Levanta, es la hora del suplicio!- Me saludo Jake.

-Hace al menos 10 minutos que yo...- Se quedó callado de pronto.

-¡¿Has dormido con Cullen?!- Me grito algo molesto, Edward y yo bufamos al mismo tiempo, ganándome un apretón por parte de él.

-Pues lo mismo que contigo- Le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pero tú y yo somos hermanos, linda-

-Claro, tan hermanos como Edward y yo, así que estáis igualados- Le conteste.

-¿Has dormido con Jacob?- Pregunto entonces Edward, algo enfadado

-Todos los fines de semana- Dije viendo como fruncía el ceño visiblemente enfadado.

-Cuando teníamos 10 años- Matice, intentando que se le pasara él enfado.

-Pero no dormía tan bien como contigo- Y fue solo entonces cuando una supersonrisa adorno su rostro, igual que a mí, mientras nos mirábamos embobados.

-Eh! Par de tórtolos!- Grito Jake al otro lado del móvil, después de un par de minutos en silencio.

-No os estaréis besuqueando, ¿no?, Bella recuerda que tienes trabajo aquí, así que si no transportas tu perezoso trasero hasta la ducha en este mismo instante, subiré y te daré un baño estilo Jacob!-

-NO!- Grite yo saltando de golpe de la cama, asustada y corriendo hasta mí ducha.

La Invitación

Edward PoV

Como no podía dormir, escogí un buen libro y me acomode en mí cama para intentar relajarme un poco, al rato, alguien llamó a mí puerta.

-Pasa- Dije sin levantar la vista de mí libro, estaba seguro de que era mama para darme las buenas noches.

-Hola gatito- El corazón se me acelero a un ritmo inimaginable, levante la vista y allí estaba Bells con su pijama de rana. Siempre me había reído de ella cuando lo llevaba puesto, pero esa noche había algo diferente.

El pijama acentuaba sus deliciosas curvas, él pantalón era tan corto que hacía que sus piernas parecieran kilométricas y su pecho... "Por favor, si parece que me están mirando", pensé.

-Tu pijama me da miedo- Le dije intentando desviar mis pensamientos.

-Mi cara está un poco más arriba- Contesto ella, burlándose un poco.

"Leñe, se ha dado cuenta". Carraspee un poco, intentando concentrarme en sus preciosos ojos.

-Nece... Neeecesitas algo?- "Genial Edward, ponte en ridículo".

-Necesito dormir- Me contesto mientras se sentaba a mí lado, cruzando las piernas.

En ese momento la imagen de Bells durmiendo a mí lado cruzo por mí mente. Me sonroje pensando en su cuerpo rozando el mío, tumbados en mí cama y sonreí ante la idea.

-Dado lo bien que nos fue la última vez, ¿Qué te parece si duermes conmigo?- Me atreví a preguntar, cruzando los dedos para que aceptara.

-Es precisamente lo que me ha "recetado" Carlisle- Me dijo riendo y sonrojada. "Gracias Carlisle!" me grite internamente.

-En ese caso, hay que respetar al médico- Destape la cama mientras hablaba y ella enseguida se acomodó a mí lado, apoyándose en mí hombro y tomando mi cintura. Yo la abrace con dulzura y le di un beso en la frente, aspirando su aroma como siempre y suspirando sin poder remediarlo.

Entonces sentí la mejor de las sensaciones.

Bells empezó a pasar su mano por mí pecho y yo me perdí en sus caricias.

-¿Qué lees?- Me pregunto, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para concentrarme en sus palabras y poder contestarle sin dejar escapar un gemido de mí garganta.

-"20 Poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" de Pablo Neruda- Rezaba porque no se diera cuenta de lo que sus caricias me estaban provocando.

-Me encanta ese libro, ¿lees en voz alta por favor?- Mi pequeña me estaba pidiendo que le leyera poemas de amor... Le leería la Biblia si ella me lo pidiera.

Necesite de todo mi autocontrol para detener sus caricias, que ya empezaban a hacerme perder el sentido.

-Cla... claro. Pero deja de hacer eso, me distraes- Le tartamudee, cogiéndole la mano con dulzura.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta, lo hice sin pensar- Me contesto ruborizada.

Sin pensar... Lo hizo sin pensar...

Osea, no lo pensó, su cerebro no registro la información, simplemente movió su mano por instinto hasta mí pecho, como si ese fuese su único cometido.

Mi corazón volvió a latir frenéticamente y en un intento de controlarlo, puse su mano sobre él, con la mía encima, reteniéndola, para que no se escapara.

-No importa, no me molesta, pero no dejas que me concentre- Le conteste sonriendo.

Ella me miro, pronunciando su sonrisa y sonrojándose por la situación.

Empecé a leer, tomando él libro con la mano que tenia apoyada en la cintura de Bells, mientras que la otra la tenía sobre su mano, justo encima de mí corazón.

Ella hizo él ademan de quitarla en un par de ocasiones, pero no la deje.

Quería que notara los rápidos latidos que solo ella me podía provocar.

"¿Quién puede llamar a las 7 de la mañana? Oh! ¿Y si es una emergencia?" Pensé, aun medio dormido.

Cogí el teléfono para contestar y sentí a mí pequeña apoyarse en mí pecho.

-¿Diga?- Pregunte, aun con los ojos cerrados y abrazando a Bells.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Me pregunto una voz masculina, que me hizo abrir los ojos y desperezarme.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, no soy él que ha llamado- Conteste algo confuso.

-Yo soy Jacob, ¿y tú?- Me dijo. "¿Jacob? ¿Quién demonios es Jacob?" me pregunte.

-¿Jacob? Yo no conozco a ningún Jacob- "Oh oh! ¿Jacob? ¿Sera él móvil de mí pequeña?"

-Diría que ese es mi móvil, conecta él altavoz- "sí, es su móvil". Fruncí él ceño mientras lo hacía. Qué querría de Bells a estas horas.

-Jake!- Saludo mi pequeña, aun acostada sobre mí.

-Linda! Levanta, es la hora del suplicio!- Le contesto Jake alegremente.

-Hace al menos 10 minutos que yo...- De pronto se hizo el silencio.

-¡¿Has dormido con Cullen?!- Pregunto molesto y gritando. "¿Celoso chaval?". Bells y yo bufamos a la vez mientras yo la apretaba contra mí cuerpo en un claro gesto de posesión.

-Pues lo mismo que contigo- Le contesto. "Un momento, ¿con él también duerme?". Ese comentario no me gusto nada.

-Pero tú y yo somos hermanos, linda- Eso me relajo un poco, él la veía como su hermana.

-Claro, tan hermanos como Edward y yo, así que estáis igualados- "No, no, no, yo no quiero que me iguales con ese tío! Ni quiero que me veas como tu hermano, eso sí que no!" "Demonios Edward, ¿en qué estás pensando?". Me molesto mucho lo que dijo.

-¿Has dormido con Jacob?- Le pregunte sin esconder mí enfado.

-Todos los fines de semana- "¿Qué?" Fruncí él ceño más aun, ¿cómo era posible que durmiera con otro que no fuera yo? Demonios ¿Acaso estaba celoso de eso?.

-Cuando teníamos 10 años- Dijo Bells, respire algo más aliviado, pero aun molesto.

-Pero no dormía tan bien como contigo- Dios! Eso sí que me alegro él día y una enorme sonrisa apareció en mí rostro, igual que en él de ella. Así nos quedamos un buen rato, mirándonos y sonriendo como tontos, hasta que Jacob hablo de nuevo.

-Eh! par de tórtolos!- Nos grito, sacándonos de nuestra burbuja.

-No os estaréis besuqueando ¿no?, Bella recuerda que tienes trabajo aquí, así que si no transportas tu perezoso trasero hasta la ducha en este preciso instante, subiré y te daré un baño estilo Jacob!- Bells se levanto de golpe y me dejo con un vacio enorme en el pecho y los brazos.

-NO!- Gritaba mientras se dirigía a su habitación para ducharse.

-Cullen, a las 8 tenéis que estar aquí, necesitamos a Bella para preparar a Seth- ME dijo Jacob mientras yo seguía mirando él lugar por donde había desaparecido mí pequeña.

-Allí estaremos- Le conteste dirigiéndome también a la ducha y colgando.

Una vez bajo el agua, me puse a pensar en la breve conversación que habíamos tenido con Jacob. Parecía que entre ellos había una conexión especial. ¿Sería posible que Bells se sintiese atraída de alguna manera por Jacob?. Él le había dicho que eran "hermanos", pero, ¿Bells lo veía también de esa manera? ¿Y a mí, me tendría también ese tipo de afecto?.

Mi corazón se encogió de manera repentina y dolorosa. ¿Desde cuándo sentía yo esto?.

Solo pensar que mí pequeña pudiera estar interesada en otro que no fuera yo hacía que me sangre hirviera de ira y los celos me desgarraban él pecho. ¿Celos? ¿Sentía celos? ¿Ese sentimiento no estaba enlazado con él amor directamente? "Dios mío! Estoy enamorado de Bells" Exclame internamente.


	12. La fiesta, preparandonos

La Fiesta. Preparándonos

Edward PoV

-Edward, deja de dar vueltas, harás un surco en el suelo!- Me dijo Alice riendo.

-No puedo evitarlo, llevamos aquí casi una hora desde que Bells se fue con Jacob y aún no ha vuelto. ¿Dónde se han metido?- Le conteste enfadado.

-Tranquilízate Edward, que no se la van a comer ni nada parecido- Se rió Emmett.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros y que hacéis aquí?- sonó una voz detrás nuestro.

Nos giramos todos y vimos a 5 chicos, todos muy altos, de piel morena y cabello oscuro. Les iba a contestar cuando la voz de mi pequeña se elevó al otro lado del patio de aquella casa.

-Son mis rostros pálidos y han venido a disfrutar de la fiesta- Todos se giraron a la vez para ver a mi pequeña salir de la casa.

-Bella!- Gritaron todos juntos, abalanzándose sobre ella.

-Vale, vale, manada! De uno en uno, tengo abrazos para todos!- Se rió ella, usando la misma frase que con nosotros cuando volvió de vacaciones.

-¿Dónde has estado?-

-¿Que te ha pasado?-

-¿Por qué ya no vienes a vernos?- Empezaron a preguntarle todos sin darle tiempo a responder.

-Silencio! Yo hare las preguntas- Grito el que parecía el mayor de todos.

-Jacob nos contó que habías estado ingresada, ¿qué te paso?- Le pregunto.

-Bueno, ya sabes, lo de siempre- Le contesto Bells.

-Besando ranas!- Contestaron todos a la vez riendo. Ya era la segunda vez que oía esa frase, debía enterarme de que significaba.

-Bueno, manada, dejad que os presente a mi familia- Les dijo Bells, mientras salía del círculo de hombres que aun la rodeaban.

Cuando por fin pude verla, me quede estupefacto. Llevaba su precioso pelo castaño rojizo atado con dos largas trenzas que colgaban a cada lado de la cara. Se había cambiado sus tejanos y camisa por un vestido corto y ajustado, color marrón, de piel de animal. Las mangas estaban formadas por una banda de flecos, la falda le llegaba hasta la rodilla por el lado izquierdo y a medio muslo por el derecho, cortada en diagonal y acabando también en una banda de flecos, lo que hacía que en realidad hubiese menos tela de lo que parecía.

El escote tenía el mismo corte que la falda, haciendo una perfecta simetría con la parte de abajo y provocando que se viera más piel de un lado que del otro. Como estampado, el vestido llevaba bordado en tonos que iban del negro al gris claro, mezclado con dorado, la cabeza de un lobo, era impresionante. Calzaba unos zapatos marrones, tipo mocasines que parecían hechos a mano.

Estaba realmente hermosa así vestida.

-Dios mío Bella, estás impresionante!- Le dijo Alice totalmente fascinada y sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Gracias Alice- Le contesto, mientras se sonrojaba.

-Bien, estos son mis hermanos, los rostros pálidos, Emmett y Rose, Jasper y Alice y por último, pero no menos importante, Edward.- Dijo presentándonos.

-Estos son mis hermanos Quileute, Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, y Paul... Y por supuesto Jacob, al que ya conocéis.

-Bienvenidos a la reserva- Saludo Sam

-Gracias por venir, esperamos que lo paséis bien hoy y que disfrutéis al máximo de nuestra fiesta-

-Muy bien, mis niños que acompañen a Jacob, os dará ropa para que os cambiéis, Alice y Rose venid conmigo- Bells se llevó a las chicas de vuelta a la casa y nosotros acompañamos a Jake al garaje. Nos dio unos pantalones a cada uno, de la misma tela que el vestido de Bells, marrón, adornado con bordados a lo largo de las piernas, la única diferencia era el dibujo del bordado.

Jasper llevaba en tonos azules, halcones. Emmett llevaba osos en tonos ocres y los míos eran lobos en tonos negros. A los tres nos dejaron sin camisa y nos calzaron con el mismo tipo de zapatos que le había visto a Bells.

Cuando volvimos con el resto me di cuenta de que todos los hombres vestíamos de forma similar, a diferencia que ellos llevaban además collares y brazaletes, adornando cuello y brazos.

Al rato salieron las chicas.

Iban vestidas iguales que Bells, con bordados diferentes. El de Alice era la cabeza de un precioso halcón, en tonos que iban del azul oscuro hasta el blanco, combinado con dorado y en el vestido de Rose se veía la cabeza de un enorme oso en ocres y dorados.

-Estáis de infarto, chicos!- Dijo Bells, sacándonos los colores a los tres.

-Alice, Rose, ponedles esto- Les dijo entregándoles unas bolsitas de cuero.

-Mirad como se pone- Se acercó a mí y saco de su bolsita dos brazaletes tejidos a mano con los mismos tonos de color que los bordados de mi pantalón. Me ato uno en cada brazo, envolviendo los bíceps.

-Tensa los brazos y dime si te molestan- Me susurro.

-Están bien. ¿Vamos a vestir así todo el día?- Le pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, a mediodía nos daremos un baño en la playa, pero sí, esa es la idea- Me contesto sonriendo.

Después se quitó uno de los collares que ella llevaba y me lo puso a mí. Consistía en una cinta de cuero negro, que se quedó pegado a la base de mi cuello. Llevaba además un colgante de plata representando la cabeza de un lobo.

-Esta es nuestra insignia, algo así como nuestro escudo de armas, como ves, yo también llevo uno- Me explico, señalando un collar exactamente igual que el mío.

-Emmett y Rose representan al oso y Jasper y Alice, al halcón- Se acercó a nuestros hermanos y les indico a las chicas como atar las cintas.

-No os quejéis tanto y poneos los collares, Edward lleva el suyo y no se queja, así que vosotros también. Pensad que es vuestra marca. Y ahora el último detalle, el maquillaje- Dijo Bells.

Me cogió de la mano y me arrastro hacia el bosque, seguidos de los demás.

Después de 5 minutos caminando entre los árboles, llegamos a una pradera, donde había dos grandes hogueras preparadas para arder y alrededor un montón de gente, todos Quileute, que hablaban animadamente mientras preparaban mesas, comida, bebida... En fin, una fiesta.

Repentinamente, mi pequeña se puso a aullar como si fuera un lobo, provocando que los "rostros pálidos" nos estremeciéramos ante semejante sonido y que los Quileute se giraran hacia nosotros y presenciaran nuestra llegada.

-Bella! Te has traído a tus rostros pálidos, ¿los vas a maquillar?- Le pregunto una chica de pelo corto y morena.

-Leah, no hables así de mis niños, no son mis mascotas- Dijo Bells, riéndose las dos.

-Y por supuesto que los voy a maquillas, convoca el círculo-

En un momento nos encontramos frente a 6 chicas, todas ellas Quileute, morenas, de ojos marrones, muy guapas.

-Bien, antes de nada, os presento a los miembros de la manada que faltaban. Emily, Leah, Claire, Rachel, Rebecca y Kim. Chicas, estos son Rose y Emmett, osos, Jasper y Alice, halcones y mi otra mitad, Edward- ¿Su otra mitad? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Significaban para ella lo mismo que para mí, esas palabras? Debía averiguarlo cuanto antes, empezaba a volverme loco.

Después de las presentaciones, Bells nos coloco a los seis en una especie de triangulo, haciendo que los chicos juntáramos nuestras espaldas, posicionándose ellas frente a nosotros y sentándonos todos en el suelo.

Las chicas Quileute también se sentaron, haciendo un círculo alrededor y cogiéndose de las manos.

-Bien chicas, hora de marcar nuestro territorio- Dijo entregándoles un cuenco con un tinte de diferente color para cada una.

-Recordad lo que os he explicado antes- Dicho esto, las Quileute empezaron una especie de cantico y de pronto nos vimos rodeados por un montón de gente, entre los que pude distinguir las caras conocidas de los amigos de Bells.

-Concéntrate en mí, Edward, mírame y relájate, solo estamos tú y yo- Me susurro mi pequeña.

Hice lo que me pidió y pronto nos vimos envueltos en nuestra burbuja privada, olvidándome de todo lo demás.

Entonces Bells, puso su mano derecha sobre mi oreja, enterrando los dedos en mi pelo, sosteniendo así mi cabeza. Se acercó a mí y me beso la frente, cosa que no me esperaba, después paso sus dedos índice y corazón de la mano izquierda, manchados con el tinte, dibujando una línea horizontal. Me beso en la mejilla izquierda y dibujó otra línea justo encima del beso. Luego le llego el turno a mi mejilla derecha. Un beso en mi nariz marco el camino de otra línea desde el puente hasta la punta. Por último, aferró con ambas manos mi pelo delicadamente y deposito un dulce, largo, lento y cariñoso beso sobre mis labios, cosa que me dejo helado, con el corazón acelerado y sin tiempo a reaccionar, para después pasar su dedo índice y marcar así una línea de arriba abajo, sellando el sabor de su boca a mi piel.

-Estas son tus pinturas de guerra- Me dijo con una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios, que yo por supuesto devolví de forma automática, pensando que nos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso.

El cantico ceso y todos nos pusimos en pie.

Pronto empezaron a cercarse los amigos de mi pequeña para felicitarlos por haber cumplido el ritual.

-¿Que os ha parecido la primera parte del ritual, chicos? Esta tarde, después de comer lo terminaremos, las chicas os terminaran los tatuajes y después vosotros las reclamaréis como vuestras, tatuándolas también- Explico Jacob, matando a Bells con la mirada.

-Un momento, ¿tatuajes? No, no, no, yo no puedo tatuarme, soy alérgica a los tatoos- Dijo Alice asustada. Todos a nuestro alrededor le lanzo miradas divertidas riéndose por el comentario.

-Alice, tú no eres alérgica a los tatoos, además, acabas de tatuar a Jasper, eligiéndolo así como tu guerrero, al igual que lo ha hecho Rose con Emmett y yo con Edward. Después de la batalla, si son merecedores de nuestro corazón, terminaremos sus tatuajes y entonces ellos podrán reclamar lo que les pertenece, tatuándonos a nosotras- Le explico Bells.

_"Un momento, ¿Reclamarla como mía? ¿Me ha elegido su guerrero? SÍ! Sí, quiero reclamarla como mía, para siempre, que lo sepan todos, ella debe ser mía y de nadie más, hoy se lo demostraré, le hare darse cuenta de que sí, soy su guerrero, que merezco su corazón, vale, vale, cálmate Edward, debes averiguar qué es esto del ritual!"_

-Ah! ahora lo entiendo, osea, que nos pintaran la cara como hemos hecho nosotras- Contesto Alice con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Bells bajo la mirada sonriendo, sonrojándose y negando con la cabeza.

-Eres incorregible Alice, pero sí, no vas mal encaminada, además, los ancestros lo hacían así- Le contesto, dejándonos confusos al resto.

-Isabella Swan, veo que has elegido ya a tu guerrero- Nos giramos todos ante esas palabras y vimos como se acercaba un hombre mayor, moreno, con su pelo largo ya canoso y la piel de la cara llena de arrugas.

Le acompañaba un niño de unos 14 ó 15 años, también moreno un poco más bajito que el anciano.

-Así es, venerable, he hecho mi elección- Le contesto mi pequeña de forma solemne y mirándome.

Aquí había más que un simple espectáculo para turistas, estaba seguro.

-Entonces es el momento, debéis emprender el camino- Dijo el anciano, empujando gentilmente al muchacho hacia Bells.

-Edward es nuestro turno- Me susurro Bells, tomándome de la mano.

Nos acercamos al muchacho y los Quileute volvieron a rodearnos en un círculo ceremonial.

-Seth, te presento a Edward Cullen, Edward, este es Seth, el cumpleañero- Nos presento sonriendo.

-Whoa! Bella, menudo macho te has buscao!- Grito el chico, subiéndonos los colores a los dos.

-Seth, compórtate- Le reprendió Bells riéndose algo nerviosa.

En ese momento se acercó Leah, con dos cuencos llenos de tinte.

-Sabes la admiración que Seth te tiene, así que ha pedido tu marca para honrarte, los ancianos han elegido darte a ti la opción de hacer tu legado o no- Dijo Leah emocionada.

-Sera un honor para nosotros legarte nuestra marca, Seth- Le contesto mi pequeña, con los ojos rojos llenos de lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

Le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a Leah y los canticos volvieron. Cogió mi mano derecha y metió la yema de mis dedos en uno de los cuencos, con tinte blanco, mientras ella metía los de su mano izquierda en el otro con tinte negro. Entrelazo su mano por encima de la mía, quedando la palma de la suya por encima de mi dorso, después nos dirigió hacia el rostro del muchacho que cerró los ojos en cuanto noto nuestros dedos en su frente y con un movimiento lento, bajamos nuestras manos unidas marcando la cara del chico con los tintes mezclados.

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo con el contacto de nuestra piel. Me gustaba esa sensación, llevaba tiempo aprovechando cualquier ocasión para rozar la piel de Bells y así poder sentirla. Era algo extraordinario y único.

-Es la hora de la despedida- Dijo el anciano.

Los canticos cesaron de nuevo y todos se nos acercaron. Mi pequeña entrelazó su mano con la mía, dejando que los tintes mancharan nuestra piel y no me soltó mientras todos los que se acercaban la abrazaban y besaban en la mejilla a modo de despedida, igual que hacían con Seth.

Cuando por fin termino, nos reunimos con nuestros hermanos, que se habían retirado un poco, aun con las manos unidas.

-Bueno chicos, escuchad. Empieza la diversión. Quiero que os lo paséis bien. Jacob estará con vosotros en todo momento, así que cualquier duda o lo que sea pod...-

-Un momento!- La interrumpió Rose.

-Es que no vas a estar con nosotros?- Le pregunto. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral.

-No puedes dejarnos solos peque- Le dije horrorizado. _"Idiota, se te va a notar el pánico que te da que se aleje de ti!"_ me grite interiormente.

-Shh... Cálmate gatito- Me dijo acariciando mi pelo, respondiendo yo a su caricia con un ronroneo que me salió de manera inconsciente. De verdad que no entendía como con un simple y ligero roce, me provocaba esa sensación tan placentera y de mi pecho salía ese sonido que, aunque extraño, me había dado cuenta que hacia sonreír a mi pequeña.

-Whoa Bella! En verdad que has encontrado a tu macho, solo le falta aullar!- Grito entusiasmado Seth.

¿De qué hablaba este chico?

-Cuando termines el ritual, te daré permiso para que le enseñes- Le contesto Bells. ¿Que, ahora también tenía que aullar? ¿Y eso por qué?.

Mi pequeña no despego sus manos de mi pelo mientras hablaba. La abrace con fuerza y escondí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando su aroma.

-Lo siento gatito pero debo irme con Seth. No será mucho tiempo, a mediodía estaré de vuelta- Me susurro al oído.

-No, por favor, quédate conmigo, no me dejes solo- Le suplique dejando pequeños besos en la base del cuello, notando como se estremecía mientras su piel se calentaba y se erizaba allí donde yo la tocaba con mis labios.

Me separe un poco al darme cuenta. _"No puede ser que le gusten mis caricias. ¿La estaré molestando? Si fuera así se habría separado ¿no?" _La cabeza me daba vueltas con millones de preguntas que intente ignorar, volviendo a mi tarea de besar su deliciosa piel mientras ella seguía hablando con nuestros hermanos. Por supuesto ellos empezaron a extrañarse de mi comportamiento. Esto me traería una larga charla, estaba seguro.

-Rose, me iré un rato con Seth, en cierto modo soy su madrina y debo acompañarlo en su viaje hacia la madurez, pero tranquilos, que no os aburriréis. Mientras yo estoy fuera, los hombres pelearan por el amor de sus mujeres. Os lo vais a pasar de miedo!- Explico riéndose.

Se soltó de mis brazos de golpe, dejándome vacío y se despidió de todos dándoles un beso y un abrazo, dejándome para el final.

Sus manos volvieron a mi pelo y mis manos a su cintura. Juntamos nuestras frentes y la burbuja privada se formó a nuestro alrededor, ya estábamos solos otra vez, en nuestro mundo.

-Pórtate bien y diviértete. Volveré antes de que te des cuentas de que no estoy- Me susurro sonriendo.

-¿cómo no me voy a dar cuenta si ya te estoy echando de menos?- Le pregunte mientras la estrechaba contra mi cuerpo intentando demostrar la falta que me hacía.

Se me hacia raro esta situación, sabiendo lo que sentía por ella, pero ¿sentía ella lo mismo por mí?. No, no lo creo, para ella solo era su hermano, el que la protegía.

-Por favor mi gatito, no sabes lo difícil que me resulta separarme de ti, Me quedaría aquí mismo para siempre, pero no puedo. Sera poco tiempo, te lo prometo- Mi corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente. Las manos empezaron a sudarme y mi cuerpo a temblar ante la posibilidad de que fuese real lo que momentos antes me había preguntado.

Sus palabras me dejaron helado. Separe un poco mi frente de la suya y la mire a los ojos confundido.

Su rostro empezó a cambiar, se sonrojó ligeramente y su respiración se aceleró.

Al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y de lo que yo podría haber entendido.

-Ahora tengo que irme- Se puso de puntillas y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. Yo por mi parte, la estreché contra mi cuerpo con desesperación y ella dejó dulces besos en mi cuello, comprendí entonces lo que ella había sentido momentos antes, ya que mi cuerpo reaccionó igual que el suyo.

Sin previo aviso, se separó de mí, tomo de la mano a Seth y salieron los dos corriendo.

Cuando llegaron a la linde del bosque, se pararon, Bells se dio la vuelta para mirarme y cuando se aseguró que yo aun la miraba, empezó a aullar como un lobo.

Fue un impulso, una necesidad, la desesperación de su ausencia, no sé que fue, pero sin pensármelo dos veces un fuerte aullido salió de mi garganta, pidiendo su regreso.


	13. La fiesta, preparando a los Cullen

_13º La fiesta. Preparando a los Cullen_

_Bella PoV_

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer, Isabella?- Me pregunto Jacob muy serio.

-Sí, ya lo he decidido y lo hare hoy- Le conteste mientras me vestía con el traje ceremonial.

-No puedes hacerlo, el no siente lo mismo y si te entregas, estarás atada eternamente. ¿Y si en el futuro aparece el indicado?-

-Basta Jacob. Si que puedo hacerlo, ya sé que no siente lo mismo, pero no me importa y él sí es el indicado para mí-

-Isabella...-

-Jacob ¿es que aun no te has dado cuenta? Es tarde para mí, estoy imprimada-

-...- Se quedo sin palabras ante mi declaración.

-Exacto- Dije mientras terminaba de trenzar mi pelo.

-Tú no puedes estar imprimada y menos de el-

-Sabes que la imprimación no se controla, cuando llega, llega. Tú ya lo experimentas con Leah- Solté un suspiro desesperado.

-Te necesito Jake, necesito tu apoyo, no puedo respirar sin él, sé que no me ama, pero me quiere como la amiga que soy y eso me basta... No puedo hacer un sello con amor, pero si con amistad-

-Disfrazaras el sello de amor con amistad- Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-Jacob, por favor, eres mi hermano, ayúdame- Le suplique. Se me quedo mirando un minuto, suspiro de forma teatral y me dio un abrazo.

-Está bien linda, tienes mi apoyo- Dijo al fin.

-Gracias, sabes lo importante que es para mí- Le conteste muy agradecida.

Salimos de la casa justo a tiempo para escuchar a Sam preguntando a los intrusos.

-¿Quienes sois vosotros y que hacéis aquí?-

Vi como los 5 rostros pálidos se giraban para encarar a los 5 Quileute que se acercaban.

-Son mis rostros pálidos y han venido a disfrutar de la fiesta- Le conteste.

Al oírme, todos se giraron a mirarme y en cuanto se dieron cuenta de quién era, se me abalanzaron para abrazarme, gesto que me trajo un Dejavú del primer día de clase con los Cullen.

-Bella!- Me gritaron todo, casi dejándome sorda.

-Vale, vale, manada! De uno en uno, tengo abrazos para todos- Me reí, recordando aquel día en el insti de Forks. Pronto empezaron las preguntas.

-¿Dónde has estado?-

-¿Que te ha pasado?-

-¿Por que ya no vienes a vernos?- Iba a contestar todas las preguntas, cuando la voz de Sam me interrumpió.

-Silencio manada! Yo hare las preguntas-Se impuso el líder.

-Jacob nos conto que habías estado ingresada, ¿Qué te paso?- Me pregunto con gran interés.

-Bueno, ya sabes, lo de siempre- Le dije, recordando los últimos incidentes con las ranas.

-Besando ranas!- Contestamos todos a la vez riéndonos. Mis rostros pálidos estaban algo confundidos, nunca me habían visto en la reserva y no conocían este lado de mí.

-Bueno manada, dejad que os presente a mi familia- Les dije orgullosa a los Quileute.

Mis rostros pálidos nunca me habían visto vestir de aquella manera.

Mi peinado, dos trenzas larguísimas a ambos lados de la cara, les resultaba extraño, tanto como mi vestimenta y mi forma tan diferente de hablar, pero estaba en la reserva y allí era todo distinto, yo era mas... bruta, Jake y los demás estaban acostumbrados a esta Bella, me habían "educado" de forma diferente, aquí era más directa, menos recatada.

Por eso, nada mas verme, abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y yo tuve la fuerza de enterrar mi sonrojo ante ellos. Ante Edward sobretodo, que hizo un minucioso examen de mi persona. Se detuvo en cada uno de los detalles. Mi pelo, el escote de mi vestido, su bordado ceremonial, los flecos de la falda, que al moverme dejaba a la vista más de medio muslo, mis zapatos artesanales. Cada curva y cada rincón de mi cuerpo quedo expuesto ante sus profundos luceros color azul grisáceo que me escrutaban con esmero y cariño.

-Dios mío, Bella, estas impresionante!- Grito Alice, sacándome de mi concentración y consiguiendo que aparecieran mis colores.

-Gracias Alice- Le conteste, sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas, mientras me situaba a su lado.

-Bien, estos son mis hermanos, los rostros pálidos. Emmett y Rose, Alice y Jasper y por último, pero no menos importante, Edward-_"De hecho, el más importante"_ pensé. Me gire y presente a los Quileute.

-Estos son mis hermanos Quileute. Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil y Paul... y por supuesto Jake, al que ya conocéis- Sam se apresuro a darles la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos a la reserva, gracias por venir, esperamos que lo paséis bien hoy y que disfrutéis al máximo de nuestra fiesta- Me gire hacia mis hermanos para explicarles el plan.

-Muy bien, mis niños que acompañen a Jacob, os dará ropa para que os cambiéis, Alice, Rose, venid conmigo- Me lleve a las chicas a la casa para cambiarlas y que pudieran disfrutar de la fiesta como autenticas Quileute.

Días atrás había tenido una pequeña reunión informal con los ancianos de la tribu y les pedí permiso para que pudieran participar, todos accedieron sin problema.

-Bueno chicas, nos vamos a vestir de gala- Les dije. Me acerque al armario de la habitación donde estábamos y saque dos vestidos parecidos al mío. Eran cortos, por encima de la rodilla y con flecos en todas las terminaciones, tanto en la falda, como en los hombros y el escote, que era generoso, en "V" con una sencilla línea bordada. Al igual que el mío, en la falda llevaban un elaborado bordado, la cabeza de un animal. A Rose le di el vestido que representaba al oso y a Alice el que representaba al halcón.

-Estáis preciosas chicas, parecéis Quileute de verdad- Les dije una vez que estaban vestidas y examinaba cada detalle.

-Tú sí que estas hermosa Bella. Nunca te habíamos visto tan guapa. Incluso Edward ha hecho un reconocimiento exhaustivo de tu persona, babeando, por cierto- Dijo riéndose del comentario.

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta- Susurre mirando el suelo y poniéndome más roja que un tomate.

-Estos vestidos son una pasada, pero ¿por qué nos haces vestir así?- Pregunto Rose para desviar el tema, cosa que le agradecí con la mirada.

-Bien, son vestidos ceremoniales. Hoy representaremos un espectáculo para turistas. Digamos que elegiremos "marido" en una pequeña ceremonia ancestral, que ha pasado de generación en generación- Les explique. Aunque, a decir verdad, el ritual que íbamos a representar era real, no un espectáculo.

Pero eso, ellos jamás lo sabrían.

-Para empezar elegiremos compañero, como vosotras dos ya tenéis novio, los elegiréis a ellos, yo elegiré a Edward, no voy a dejarlo fuera por no tener compañera, quiero que os podáis divertir los 5- Les dije mientras se arreglaban.

-¿Y tú no te vas a divertir con Edward?- Pregunto Alice, con picardía.

-Bueno, claro que me voy a divertir, pero yo ya sé de qué va el tema- Le conteste, intentando restarle importancia.

Me acerque de nuevo al armario y saque una caja de madera tallada. La abrí y cogí tres bolsitas de cuero teñido, una negra, una ocre y una azul. Abrí la bolsita negra y saque de ella dos collares exactamente iguales, dos cintas de cuero negro de las que colgaban dos dijes de platino con la forma de la cabeza de un lobo. Me los puse los dos y después saque dos collares de cada una de las otras bolsitas, dos halcones que le entregue a Alice y dos osos para Rose.

-Tened, os ponéis uno vosotras y el otro a los chicos. Ojo, ellos no deben tocarlo hasta que estén en su cuello. Representa vuestra pureza- Les explique algo sonrojada.

-Cuando dices pureza... ¿Te refieres a...?- Empezó a preguntar Rose, pero la interrumpí.

-Me refiero a que simboliza vuestra virginidad, por decirlo de alguna manera, ya sabemos que vosotras no lo sois, pero eso no importa realmente. Es más lo que entregáis simbólicamente- Le conteste sin mirarla directamente, totalmente avergonzada por el tema de conversación.

-Bien. Nos pondremos en círculo, juntando a los chicos por la espalda y poniéndonos nosotras delante de ellos, nos sentaremos en el suelo y entonces, con tintes naturales y los dedos pintaremos sus rostros. Da igual como lo hagáis, los dibujos que se os ocurran, pero, antes de hacerlo, debéis besar esa zona ¿Me explico?- Por la cara que pusieron supe que no entendían muy bien así que me decidí a hacerles una demostración.

-Vale, Alice, así- Le di un beso en la mejilla y luego pase mi dedo índice por encima, dejando una línea imaginaria.

-Se supone que es como marcar tu territorio, como hacen los perros con la orina-

-Ahora lo entiendo!- Gritaron las dos a la vez, provocando que yo me riera.

-Bien chicas, entonces, vamos a por nuestros guerreros!- Les dije alzando la mano en puño, alentándolas a la marcha.

Los chicos ya nos esperaban en la entrada de la casa junto con el resto de los Quileute. Vestían el pantalón ceremonial a juego con nuestros vestidos, para dejar bien claro quién era pareja de quien.

No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando lo vi. Estaba increíble con aquel pantalón que le quedaba bien ajustado a sus caderas y sus piernas. Iba sin camisa, como mandaba la tradición, enseñando su perfecto cuerpo, músculos marcados sin exagerar, sin ser tan evidente como Emmett pero sin nada que envidiarle a Jasper.

-Estáis de infarto chicos!- Grite, intentando alejar de mi mente pensamientos impuros.

Los tres se sonrojaron de manera escandalosa, cosa que me hizo mucha gracia, yo no era la única que cogía ese molesto color.

-Alice, Rose, ponedles esto- Les entregue a las chicas sus correspondientes bolsitas.

-Mirad como se pone- Saque de la mía los brazaletes ornamentales y me acerque a Edward para ponérselos. Le ate un brazalete en cada brazo, saboreando con mis dedos la tersura de su piel y sintiendo una vez más la electricidad.

-Tensa los brazos y dime si te molestan- Le susurre, conteniendo la emoción. Flexiono los codos, haciendo que sus bíceps se contrajeran y yo tuve que concentrarme al máximo en no babear.

-Están bien. ¿Vamos a vestir así todo el día?- Me pregunto alzando una ceja de forma muy, muy, pero que muy sexy. _"Por mi vestías así toda la vida, cariño" _Pensé._ "tranquilízate Isabella!"_ Me reprendí a mí misma.

-Bueno, a mediodía nos daremos un baño en la playa, pero si, esa es la idea- Le dije imaginando el momento y sonriendo.

Me quite uno de los collares y se lo puse, dando así comienzo a su integración Quileute.

-Esta es nuestra insignia, algo así como nuestro escudo de armas, como ves yo también llevo uno- Le señale, haciendo que fijara la vista en mi cuello.

-Emmett y Rose representan al oso y Jasper y Alice, al halcón- Desvié mi mirada hacia mis hermanas y me di cuenta de que les estaba costando un poco atar los brazaletes, así que me acerque para ayudarlas.

Los chicos se estaban quejando por que no querían usar los collares.

-Poneos los collares, Edward lleva el suyo, así que vosotros también. Y ahora el último detalle, el maquillaje- Les ordene.

Tome con fuerza la mano de Edward y nos adentramos en el bosque todos, encabezando yo la marcha. Nosotros seis íbamos en silencio, pero un poco más atrás podía oír las voces de mis hermanos Quileute, emocionados por el día que iban a pasar.

Hablaban en voz baja y en lengua Quileute, para que los rostros pálidos no se enteraran de lo que decían, pero aun así, yo podía.

Querían ponerlos a prueba con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, haciendo apuestas. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Jacob del asunto.

Cuando llegamos a la pradera donde se celebraba la fiesta, anuncie nuestra llegada aullando, como era mi costumbre en la reserva. Note, a través del contacto de mi mano con la de Edward, como su cuerpo se estremecía y me sentí orgullosa de mis raíces indias.

Pronto, ese seria nuestro saludo, si él quisiera.

-Bella! Te has traído a tus rostros pálidos, ¿los vas a maquillar?- Me pregunto Leah, emocionada al ver caras nuevas.

-Leah no hables así de mis niños, no son mis mascotas- Me reí, Leah siempre veía a los rostros pálidos como algo extraño, ya que no le era habitual verlos en la reserva.

-Y por supuesto que los voy a maquillar, convoca el círculo- Le dije. Leah se aparto de nosotros un minuto para llamar a las compañeras mientras yo situaba a mis hermanos al lado de la hoguera principal para empezar el ritual.

Enseguida llegaron las chicas de la manada con sus características vestimentas y se pusieron delante nuestro para ser presentadas.

-Bien, antes de nada, os presento a los miembros de la manda que faltaban. Emily, Leah, Claire, Rachel, Rebecca y Kim, chicas estos son Rose y Emmett, osos, Alice y Jasper, halcones y mi otra mitad, Edward- Mire de reojo a Edward sin que él lo notara y vi reflejada la confusión en su rostro ante esas palabras. Estaba segura de que en estos momentos su cabeza estaba trabajando sobre el significado que pudieran tener. ¿Acertaría en su conclusión? Les pedí mentalmente a los ancestros que así fuera y que mis sentimientos fuesen correspondidos, aunque dudaba mucho de que oyeran mis plegarias.

Coloque a los chicos en sus posiciones para empezar el ritual y nos sentamos todos en el suelo. Las Quileute formaron el círculo para el cantico y también se sentaron.

-Bien chicas, hora de marcar nuestro territorio- Les entregue a mis hermanas los tintes.

-Recordad lo que os he enseñado- Les dije.

Hice una leve señal y el cantico empezó.

Al círculo se acercaron todos los que se encontraban allí y Edward empezó a mirar a su alrededor, algo nervioso.

-Concéntrate en mi, Edward, mírame y relájate, solo estamos tú y yo- Le susurre.

Fijo su mirada en la mía. Espere unos segundos y pronto se creó nuestra burbuja, donde solo él y yo cabíamos, el mundo a nuestro alrededor desapareció, llevándose los nervios y la tensión.

Respire profundamente, había llegado el momento de exponer mis sentimientos sin que Edward lo notase.

Apoye mi mano derecha en su cabeza para poder guiar sus movimientos y manche mis dedos con el tinte.

Edward se quedo inmóvil, mirándome y en silencio. Bese su frente y el abrió mucho los ojos, sin duda no se lo esperaba. Selle el beso con el tinte. Después hice lo mismo con sus mejillas y su nariz. Por último, sostuve su rostro con ambas manos y uní mis labios a los suyos. Puse allí todo el amor que sentía por él. Fue un beso dulce, lento, un simple roce de nuestra piel.

Necesite toda mi fuerza de voluntad para separarme de esos labios tan dulces, que, por otro lado, no reaccionaron a tiempo por la sorpresa. Cuando por fin rompí la unión, selle su boca con una línea dejándole mi sabor impregnado.

Edward me miro con un brillo diferente en los ojos, algo que nunca había visto se instalo en su mirada.

Su respiración se acelero y sus manos se apretaron contra sus rodillas como conteniéndose para no moverse.

Mi corazón empezó a golpear en mi pecho, intentando abrir un agujero para poder salirse al verlo así. Parecía emocionado, ilusionado, como si mi beso le hubiese significado más de lo que yo pudiera imaginar.

_"no te hagas ilusiones, Bella, sabes que no te ama."_ Tuve que recordarme.

A pesar de esa advertencia, una sonrisa se acomodó en mis labios, deseando volver a rozar su piel.

-Estas son tus pinturas de guerra- Le dije aun sonriendo. Sus ojos, algo desenfocados brillaban con intensidad y una de sus perfectas sonrisas torcidas se materializó en sus labios para mí. Mi corazón volvió a rugir en mi pecho.

Las chicas habían acallado los canticos, así que nos pusimos todos de pie. Había hecho mi elección. Ya no había vuelta atrás, mi corazón ya tenía dueño.

Entres risas y aplausos, los Quileute nos saludaron y felicitaron.

-¿Que os ha parecido la primera parte del ritual, chicos? Esta tarde, después de comer, lo terminaremos, las chicas terminaran los tatuajes y después vosotros las reclamaréis como vuestras, tatuándolas también- Les explico Jacob, mientras a mí me miraba sentenciándome.

En ese momento se le podía aplicar aquella frase de... Si las miradas matasen...

-Un momento, ¿tatuajes? No, no, no, yo no puedo tatuarme, soy alérgica a los tatoos- Soltó Alice de pronto, asustada. Los Quileute se rieron por su repentino espanto.

-Alice, tú no eres alérgica a los tatoos, además, acabas de tatuar a Jasper, eligiéndolo así como tu guerrero, al igual que lo ha hecho Rose con Emmett y yo con Edward. Después de la batalla, si son merecedores de nuestro corazón, terminaremos sus tatuajes y entonces ellos podrán reclamar lo que les pertenece, tatuándonos a nosotras- Le conteste.

Por lo mucho que le brillaban los ojos, supe que había comprendido mis actos, o al menos, tenía la sospecha. Ella misma me lo confirmo hablando.

-Ah! Ahora lo entiendo, osea, que nos pintaran la cara como hemos hecho nosotras- Me miro directamente con aquella cara de "sé lo que te propones" así que no me quedo más remedio que confesar, ella me conocía, sabia como descubrirme.

-Eres incorregible Alice, pero sí, no vas mal encaminada, además, los ancestros lo hacían así- Solo Alice entendió lo que decía y eso solo significaba una cosa. Reunión de chicas al llegar a casa.

-Isabella Swan, veo que has elegido ya a tu guerrero - Nos giramos todos ante la voz que nos hablaba y vi acercándose al Venerable Quil Ateara, jefe de la tribu, que venía acompañado de Seth.

-Así es, venerable, he hecho mi elección- Le conteste con una leve reverencia.

-Entonces es el momento, debéis emprender el camino- Dijo, empujando un poco a Seth para que se reuniera con nosotros.

Tome a Edward de la mano para acercarnos a Seth. El también debía tomar parte de este acto, al convertirlo yo en mi otra mitad.

-Edward, es nuestro turno- Le susurre, mientras se volvía a concentrar el círculo.

-Seth, te presento a Edward Cullen, Edward, este es Seth, el cumpleañero- Les presente. Seth miraba a Edward entusiasmado, supe en ese momento que tarde o temprano, serian buenos amigos.

-Whoa! Bella, menudo macho te has buscao!- Grito Seth. "sí, definitivamente se llevaran bien" Pensé mientras notaba como Edward se ponía rojo como un tomate.

-Seth, compórtate-Le regañe riendo.

Leah se acercó a nosotros con los tintes ceremoniales para formar a Seth con su marca, que le acompañaría durante el resto de su vida.

-Sabes la admiración que Seth te tiene, así que ha pedido tu marca para honrarte, los ancianos han elegido darte a ti la opción de hacer tu legado o no- Me dijo Leah, claramente emocionada.

-Sera un honor para nosotros legarte nuestra marca, Seth- Le conteste, a punto de llorar de la emoción.

Le hice una reverencia a Leah y los canticos se volvieron a escuchar.

Tome la mano derecha de Edward y le manche la yema de los dedos con el tinte blanco, yo hice lo mismo con mi mano izquierda y el tinte negro.

Uní nuestras manos manchadas poniendo la mía sobre la suya, entrelazando los dedos y los guié al rostro de Seth. El cerro los ojos y marcamos su cara con líneas que iban desde su frente a su barbilla.

Su paso a la madurez había empezado.

Ahora quedaba lo más difícil, enfrentarse al gran lobo.

-Es la hora de la despedida- Dijo el venerable jefe.

Todos los presentes se nos acercaron para despedirse del niño, que a la vuelta de su viaje, sería un hombre.

Mi corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente, no quería separarme de Edward ahora, así que enrede mis dedos entre los suyos, que encajaban a la perfección, para no soltarlo mientras nos despedíamos.

Sería un momento muy duro para mí.

Cuando el último de los presentes deshizo nuestro abrazo, me acerque a mis hermanos. Alice y Rose no apartaron la mirada de mi mano unida a la de Edward hasta que comencé a hablar.

-Bueno chicos, escuchad. Empieza la diversión. Quiero que os lo paséis bien. Jacob estará con vosotros en todo momento, así que cualquier duda o lo que sea pod...-

-Un momento! ¿Es que no vas a estar con nosotros?- Note el cuerpo de Edward estremecerse y como la expresión de su rostro cambiaba de un semblante sereno a una mueca asustada.

-No puedes dejarnos solos peque- Ante esta confesión, mi corazón salto al vacío, intentando salirse de su lugar.

No pude contenerme, mis manos se movieron automáticamente hasta su pelo, al cual se aferraron con desesperación y amor.

Un ronroneo comenzó a brotar de su pecho, haciéndome sonreír sin apenas darme cuenta.

-Shh... Cálmate gatito- Le dije con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

No podía creerlo, Edward parecía tan espantado como yo, ante el hecho de tener que separarnos.

-Whoa Bella! En verdad que has encontrado a tu macho, solo le falta aullar!- Grito Seth, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Seth se había dado cuenta de que Edward era el hombre idóneo para mí, aunque yo supiera que eso era un sueño imposible de realizar.

-Cuando termines el ritual, te daré permiso para que le enseñes- Le conteste en broma.

Edward nos miro confundido durante unos segundos pero luego, deslizo sus manos por mi cintura, abrazándome fuertemente y escondió su rostro en mi cuello. Yo seguía con las manos enterradas en su pelo.

-Lo siento gatito pero debo irme con Seth. No será mucho tiempo, a mediodía estaré de vuelta- Le susurre.

-No, por favor, quédate conmigo, no me dejes solo- Me suplico mientras dejaba dulces besos en mi cuello.

Un calor repentino encendió mi piel allí donde sus labios se posaban y un fuerte escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar entre sus brazos. Al notarlo, él se separó un poco, pero después volvió a su tarea de dejar besos, mientras yo intentaba concentrarme para no desfallecer por la placentera sensación.

-Rose, me iré un rato con Seth, en cierto modo soy su madrina y debo acompañarlo en su viaje hacia la madurez, pero tranquilos, que no os aburriréis. Mientras yo estoy fuera, los hombres pelearan por el amor de sus mujeres. Os lo vais a pasar de miedo!- Les explique con un tono gracioso para relajar el ambiente.

Y llego el momento de la separación.

Debía despedirme de mis hermanos, pero el contacto que mantenía en ese momento con Edward me llamaba. Mi mente intentaba tener el control de mi cuerpo sin éxito, ya que este no respondía a la orden de moverse. Tuve que obligarme.

Lo solté con mucho esfuerzo, sintiéndome incompleta inmediatamente.

Me despedí de mis hermanos con un beso y un abrazo, dejando a Edward en último lugar.

Necesitaba sentirlo otra vez, así que no tarde en volver a la dulce protección de sus brazos.

Tome su pelo de nuevo entre mis dedos y él puso sus manos en mi cintura, juntando nuestras frentes y creando nuestra burbuja privada, la cual, sentí más fuerte que en otras ocasiones.

-Pórtate bien y diviértete. Volveré antes de que te des cuentas de que no estoy- Le susurre sonriendo, intentando alejar la tensión de su cuerpo.

-¿cómo no me voy a dar cuenta si ya te estoy echando de menos?- Me pregunto, haciendo más estrecha la cárcel de sus brazos y más doloroso el latido de mi corazón.

En ese momento no pensé con claridad.

Las palabras fluyeron de mi boca sin detenerlas sin, ni siquiera poder pensarlas. El dolor y la alegría que provoco su pregunta en todo mi ser, hizo que mi corazón hablara por mí.

-Por favor mi gatito, no sabes lo difícil que me resulta separarme de ti, Me quedaría aquí mismo para siempre, pero no puedo. Sera poco tiempo, te lo prometo- Note como Edward se aceleraba, su respiración, su corazón, su cuerpo tembló.

Se separó ligeramente de mí y nos miramos a los ojos. Me di cuenta entonces de lo que había dicho y me dio miedo por lo que pudiera pensar. El calor que desprendía mi cara me indico que la tenía roja.

-Ahora tengo que irme- Le dije con todo el dolor de mi corazón, intentando ignorar lo que había dicho.

Me puse de puntillas y rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

El por su parte me pego más a su cuerpo apretándome con fuerza.

Deje cortos besos en su cuello, probando el sabor de su adictiva piel y llenando mi ser con su aroma.

Reacciono ante eso tal como lo había hecho yo anteriormente, erizándosele la piel y estremeciéndose.

Mis ojos empezaron a picar. No quería que me viera llorar así que bruscamente me separe de mi milagro personal.

Tome la mano de Seth sin pararme, sin mirar atrás y salimos corriendo. Sabía que si no lo hacía así, no podría separarme de él.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del bosque, que no estaba muy lejos, la ansiedad y el dolor de la separación hicieron que me diera la vuelta para poder mirarle una vez más.

Pude ver la pena que le causaba nuestra distancia, la misma que me envolvía a mí.

Mi instinto Quileute pudo conmigo y sin ser consciente de ello, un aullido lastimero salió de mi pecho, pidiendo el calor de su cuerpo cerca del mío.

Lo que no me esperaba, fue lo que paso a continuación.

Edward empezó a aullar, igual que yo, desesperado, pidiendo mi regreso. La sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo fue indescriptible.

Me sentí amada por un instante. Mi corazón latía a un ritmo frenético y mi alma quería volar libre para enlazarse con la suya.

Con una gran sonrisa en mi cara y una sensación ansiosa de volver pronto, arrastre a Seth hacia el bosque para emprender nuestro viaje.

Dejando atrás al niño y volviendo con el hombre.


	14. El Gran Lobo

14º El Gran Lobo

Seth PoV

- No tengas miedo, Seth, este viaje no lo harás solo, yo estoy aquí para acompañarte- Me dijo Bella.

Estábamos sentados bajo el Gran Roble, uno de los arboles más antiguos de la zona.

Según los ancianos, ese árbol llevaba en pie más de 1000 años.

Era un lugar épico, donde se realizaban estos ritos, pasar de niño a hombre.

Dos años antes, ella también se había sentado allí con Sam, su padrino Quileute.

Nos había llevado una hora de camino llegar hasta allí, tiempo que aprovecho, tal como Sam hizo con ella, para contarme la historia del ritual.

-Cierra los ojos y escucha lo que sucede a tu alrededor- Me dijo en un susurro.

Así lo hice, me concentre al máximo en el bosque. Podía sentir el susurro de la brisa en las hojas del Gran Roble y los distintos tipos de aves, cantando alegremente a nuestro alrededor. Se oían las ardillas corretear por los arboles más cercanos.

Y de pronto los escuche. Nuestros corazones. Los podía oír a la perfección. Uno acelerado, el otro más calmado.

-Te oigo- Le susurre asombrado.

-Cálmate Seth, tu corazón late demasiado deprisa, hasta para eso eres ruidoso- Me regaño Bella en plan divertido. Nos reímos los dos en silencio, hasta que de pronto lo escuche. Un tercer corazón, más fuerte, más rápido. Me tense, pensando que podía ser un animal al acecho.

-Ya lo has encontrado- Me dijo Bella con dulzura.

-Ahora debes dominarlo- Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la mirada dulce y cariñosa de Bella, que me sonreía. Le devolví el gesto de forma automática. Era tan buena conmigo. La quería como a mi hermana, más aún, como a una madre. Siempre me mimaba, me sentía a gusto con ella, era mi mejor amiga, algo así como mi confidente.

-Céntrate Seth, que te desvías- Me dijo, adivinando mis pensamientos.

-No sé qué debo hacer, tengo miedo- Le confesé.

-No debes tenerlo, muéstrate sincero y valiente. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y deja que se acerque, que tome tu alma- Me contesto en un susurro.

Así lo hice. Cerré los ojos y entonces lo vi. Un gran lobo gris se presentó ante mí. Al principio me enseño los dientes, en una mueca amenazadora, pero no mostré miedo ni debilidad. Erguí mi espalda y enfrente al lobo. Este se acercó lentamente y de un gran salto, su espíritu se mezcló con el mío, haciéndome jadear de la impresión.

-Estás preparado- Me dijo Bella.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, vi como ella se levantaba y se apartaba unos pasos de mí.

-Es hora de sacar ese espíritu al exterior- Me dijo.

-Ponte en pie y prepárate para el enfrentamiento!- Me grito, adoptando una pose de ataque, agachada, casi tocando el suelo con las manos y dispuesta a saltar sobre mí.

-No voy a luchar contigo!- Le grite asustado. Su imagen me resultaba aterradora.

-No tienes opción!- Rugió, atacándome.

En un segundo me vi con la espalda tocando el suelo y con Bella sobre mí, con su mano en mi cuello, clavándome las uñas a los lados.

-Defiéndete o te mataré!- Me grito, de nuevo rugiendo como un animal salvaje.

Con un impulso, apoye mis pies en su estomago y la empuje todo lo fuerte que pude, para quitármela de encima. Ella dio una voltereta para caer sobre sus pies.

-Bella, no quiero luchar contra ti!- Le grite, muy asustado, levantándome.

-No estás luchando contra Bella, lo haces contra tu enemigo! Si no te defiendes morirás! ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- Me pregunto, con la mirada llena de ira.

Estaba realmente asustado. Jamás había visto a Bella comportarse así. Parecía un animal salvaje.

Entonces me di cuenta, aquella no era Bella. Era su espíritu el que dominaba su cuerpo, así que tome la determinación de defenderme.

Me puse en posición de ataque y nos enzarzamos en una lucha encarnizada. Los ataques de Bella eran feroces, sus patadas impactaban una y otra vez contra mi cuerpo y sus manos daban fuertes golpes, muy similares a los zarpazos de un lobo.

Yo por mi parte, hacia lo que podía para defenderme. Bella era muy fuerte y apenas conseguía tocarla.

Logre esquivar algunos golpes y también conseguí soltar algún que otro puñetazo en su estomago o en su cara, cosa que por desgracia no le hizo desistir de su ataque.

Hasta que al fin, en una de las confrontaciones, conseguí hundir mi mano derecha en su cuello, tirándola al suelo y aprisionándola con mis piernas contra el mismo.

-Ríndete, no quiero hacerte daño!- Le grite desesperado. Bella en respuesta intento deshacerse de mi agarre, pero no lo consiguió.

Un furioso aullido salió de su garganta, luchando de nuevo por levantarse y atacarme, sin éxito. Así que poco a poco se fue clamando.

Jadeábamos los dos en busca de oxigeno y nuestros corazones latían de forma descontrolada. Cuando, al fin, Bella se relajó bajo mis manos, la solté, dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás y preparándome de nuevo, por si volvía a atacar, pero lo que hizo me desconcertó.

Se puso en pie de un salto y luego, doblando sus piernas, se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, mirándome con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Seth, te felicito- Me dijo mientras me miraba de forma dulce otra vez.

-Relájate, estas a punto de acabar con tu entrenamiento, ven, siéntate aquí- Poco a poco, abandone mi postura de ataque y me senté frente a ella, con cautela.

-Cierra de nuevo los ojos y concéntrate como antes, en lo que sucede a tu alrededor- Me susurro con una sonrisa en los labios.

De nuevo volví a centrar mi atención en lo que oía y de forma casi automática, lo primero que sentí fue mi corazón y el de Bella.

-¿Lo notas? Tu corazón ha madurado, ya no tiene el ritmo alegre y alborotado de un niño. Te has convertido en adulto. Has enfrentado tus miedos y te has responsabilizado de tus actos. Debes aprovechar la oportunidad única que se te ofrece, de ser un hombre responsable, bueno y dedicado. Algún día llegaras a formar parte del consejo de ancianos. Pero para eso debes llevar tu vida por el camino correcto, enorgullécete de ser un buen Quileute y consigue así que todos nos sintamos orgullosos de ti- Me dijo Bella con la voz llena de emoción.

Abrí mis ojos a tiempo de ver como se secaba una lágrima de su rostro. Entonces me sonrió y se acercó a mí, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Es hora de volver- Me dijo al oído.

-¿Y ahora que pasara?- Le pregunte con algo de miedo.

-Pues que celebraremos tu cumpleaños!- Me contesto ella con entusiasmo.

-Pero antes, debemos volver y curar nuestras heridas, si Edward me ve así, le dará un ataque- Dijo Bella con dramatismo fingido.

La mire detenidamente y me di cuenta de que tenía varios arañazos en el cuello, un pequeño morado en la comisura de sus labios, que sangraba un poco y varias contusiones en los nudillos, a causa de los puñetazos que me había dado.

Yo por mi parte, además de las contusiones que notaba en mis costillas, tenía también arañazos en brazos y cuello y me notaba una ceja hinchada.

-Edward te quiere mucho- Le comente.

-Solo se preocupa por mí- Me dijo ella, algo apenada.

-No, no solo se preocupa por ti, Bella, él te quiere, he visto como te mira, como te toca, diría que está enamorado- Bella se tensó en ese momento y me miro con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

-Edward no conoce nuestras tradiciones, él piensa que el rito de unión es un simple espectáculo para turistas. Así se lo he dado a entender, a él y los demás. Seth, no digas nada, el no me ama y yo no puedo decírselo, perdería lo que tengo con él y entonces me moriría- Me explico mientras varias lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos. Me acerque a ella y la abrace con ternura.

-Bella, yo no voy a decir nada, pero, te lo digo en serio, ese hombre te ama. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Acaso has olvidado cómo te ha reclamado antes de marcharnos, mientras te alejabas de su lado?- Le dije al oído.

-No me des esperanzas Seth, mi corazón ya no soporta más dolor. Y ahora vamos, una fiesta nos espera- Me contesto soltándose de mis brazos y limpiándose la cara.

Bella era terca, pero yo la ayudaría a darse cuenta de que su amor estaba siendo correspondido.

Estaba decidido a hablar con Edward y sacarle la información que necesitaba sin que él se diera cuenta.

Y con un plan formándose en mi cabeza, partimos de nuevo, rumbo a casa.


	15. A correr lobitos!

15º A correr lobitos!

Edward PoV

-¿Qué ha sido eso Edward?- Me pregunto Jasper, que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué ha sido el qué?- Le pregunte haciéndome el desentendido, mirando aun el lugar por donde Bells y Seth se habían ido.

-Humm... Veamos... por donde empiezo... ¿Por la expresión de tu cara cuando Bella ha dicho que se iba? ¿Por tu desesperación mientras hablabas con ella? Oh! Bueno, también podría mencionar la forma posesiva con la que te has aferrado a ella para que no se marchara... Sin olvidarnos del hecho de que has aullado... Le has aullado a Bella como un lobo le aúlla a la luna! Chico, estas mal, muy mal...- Dijo Jazz con tono pensativo.

Demonios! Siempre me olvidaba de lo perceptivo que era.

-Está bien!- Le grite entre dientes, mirándole.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Que confiese? Sí, estoy desesperado. La razón de mi existencia se acaba de alejar de mí con un crío al que no conozco de nada y eso me mata. Me muero de celos y eso me da pánico, la quiero... es más, la amo con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser y no soporto estar alejado de ella, no soporto ver como los chuchos la abrazan y lo peor de todo, no soporto el hecho de saber que no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo ya que no soy nada para ella. No soy más que su "hermano" el que se preocupa por ella, solo eso- Sisee totalmente fuera de mí.

-Más vale que Alice no te oiga, ya sabes lo entusiasta que es con estas cosas y no pararía de molestarte para que te declararas- Me dijo sonriendo de manera autosuficiente.

-Ya lo sabías- Le dije, relajando mi postura visiblemente derrotado ante él.

-Eres muy evidente, Edward y desde hace unos días, más aún. Lo que no logro entender es como has llegado a la conclusión de que no eres nada para ella, eso no es así- Le iba a preguntar a que se refería, pero en ese momento se nos acercaron mis hermanos, seguidos de la manada.

-Los juegos van a comenzar. ¿Estáis preparados para una carrera?- Pregunto Jacob.

-¿Una carrera? ¿De qué va eso?- Le pregunte yo, intentando aligerar mi estado de ánimo.

-Carreras de lobos. Recorreremos la playa desde La Push hasta el Acantilado del Colmillo. 3 Km. El que gane, tendrá el honor de ser el primero en luchar contra el jefe de la manada para reclamar el corazón de su amada- Explico Sam

Esta era mi oportunidad para enterarme de cómo funcionaban las tradiciones Quileute. Si tenía que convertirme en uno de ellos para luchar por el amor de Bells, lo haría, dejaría bien claro que ella era mía, de nadie más.

-Me gustaría saber más cosas sobre ese tema. ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Cómo reclamas el corazón de tu amada? ¿Y si ella no te corresponde?- Le pregunte del tirón. Sam y Jacob se miraron entre ellos, entendiéndose y luego me miraron a mí.

-Antiguamente, los Quileute debíamos demostrar ante el jefe de la tribu, el amor que sentíamos por una mujer, teníamos que ganarnos su corazón y la aprobación del jefe al cual se le consideraba el "padre", él era el que nos daba consentimiento para cortejarla. Pero realmente, las que elegían a su compañero eran ellas- Explico Sam

-No acabo de entenderlo- Comento Jasper.

-Veras, en nuestra tribu, siempre ha sido la mujer, la que elige a su compañero, es decir, si una mujer estaba interesada en ti, primero se lo comunicaba al jefe y después te lo hacía saber mediante el rito de unión, que es el que acabáis de hacer vosotros. Después, el hombre, debía demostrar su interés hacia ella, luchando contra el protector de la chica, para ganarse la confianza de la familia y el corazón de la mujer. Si salía vencedor, obtenía el reconocimiento de lealtad ante la tribu, además del consentimiento para unirse en matrimonio con su amada- Explico Jake.

Entonces, me miro fijamente y con furia, adelantando un pie hacia mí, me reto.

-Bella te ha elegido a ti ¿Vas a ser capaz de merecerla? Porque si no es así, mas te vale que desaparezcas del mapa- Me gruño con rabia.

Mi corazón dio un salto ante esas palabras.

"Te ha elegido a ti... "¿Seria posible tener una oportunidad con mi pequeña Bells? Mi corazón empezó a revolucionarse ante la idea de poder estar con ella para siempre.

Esta era mi oportunidad, no podía desaprovecharla.

Di un paso hacia Jacob y lo encare, con mis esperanzas a tope.

-Estoy preparado para merecerla, lucharé contra quien se cruce en mi camino por ella- Le grite con la mandíbula tensa.

-Pues demuéstralo- Me contesto Jacob.

-Empieza el reto- Dijo Sam, dirigiéndose al bosque. Todos lo seguimos, bajando por un sendero hasta la playa, que no estaba lejos. Allí ya estaba todo preparado. Habían marcado la línea de salida en la arena. Los chicos que habíamos conocido esa mañana ya estaban dispuestos para empezar la carrera. Hablaban tranquilamente con las chicas de la manada, que se habían sentado en unos troncos para observar, mientras poco a poco, los residentes de la reserva y algunos turistas se iban acercando a ver el espectáculo.

-Lobos a sus puestos!- Grito Emily desde la línea de salida.

Jasper, Emmett, Jacob y yo, además de unos cuantos chicos más, nos preparamos para la carrera, Alice y Rose se sentaron con las chicas de la manada.

-Listos, YA!- Grito la chica y todos salimos disparados.

Al principio me costó bastante, no estaba acostumbrado a correr por la arena, por lo que los Quileute cogieron ventaja, pero una vez pillado el ritmo comencé a acelerar el paso y adelante a la mayoría. Siempre me había caracterizado por ser uno de los más veloces en clase de gimnasia.

Después de media hora, divise la meta, por fin acababa el calvario, estaba muy cansado pero hice un último esfuerzo para acelerar y ganar.

Llegue justo detrás de Jacob. Según me contaron, el que llegaba primero luchaba contra el líder de la manada y el segundo, luchaba con el primero y así sucesivamente, por lo que tendría que pelear dos veces, la primera contra Jacob, la segunda contra Jared. Iban a ser dos peleas difíciles.

Al cabo de un rato, todos habían llegado a la meta.

Estábamos tan cansados, que nos tumbamos en la arena a descansar un poco, hasta que el motor de un vehículo nos hizo levantar la vista.

Un par de chicas se habían acercado hasta allí con jeeps para recogernos y poder volver tranquilos a la pradera.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- Le pregunte a Jacob, una vez montados en los coches y de vuelta.

-Ahora saltaremos las hogueras y después comeremos. Más tarde, cuando el sol se ponga, la manada volverá a la playa y nos prepararemos para la última prueba, la lucha. Por último, las chicas acabaran vuestros tattoos y después vosotros las tatuaréis a ellas. Seguramente esa última parte se alargara hasta la madrugada así que pasaremos la noche en la playa- Nos explico.

-¿No podemos comer primero y luego ya saltaremos lo que sea? Me muero de hambre- Pregunto Emmett.

-¿A qué hora del día no te mueres de hambre, cariño?- Le pregunto Rose, dándole una colleja y haciendo que todos rieran.

-No podemos comer hasta que Seth y Bella vuelvan, que por la hora que es y si todo ha ido bien, no tardaran- Contesto Jacob.

-¿Habrá pasado la prueba?- Pregunto Embry.

-Bella tiene mucho poder, dudo que la haya superado- Dijo Quil, riéndose.

-Chicos chicos, recordad que Bella adora a Seth, es su ahijado, prácticamente lo crió ella, no se lo pondrá fácil, pero no le hará daño- Salto de pronto Sam, tranquilo pero con la preocupación impregnada en la voz.

-¿Qué es lo que Bells y Seth están haciendo? ¿Sam, por qué dices que Bells no le hará daño a Seth?- Le pregunte empezando a asustarme.

-Se están enfrentando y, antes de que preguntes nada más, es lo único que te puedo decir por el momento. Bella nos ha prohibido hablar sobre eso con vosotros. No quiere que os preocupéis sin motivo, así que, tranquilo, ella estará bien- Me contesto.

-Edward, recuerda que Bella se ha criado aquí, ella sabe lo que hace- Me dijo Rose con cariño, intentando tranquilizarme, cosa que no consiguió ya que, conforme pasaban los minutos mi ansiedad crecía.

Cuando llegamos a la pradera, las hogueras estaban encendidas y la comida preparada.

Bajamos de los coches y Jacob nos guió hasta una de las hogueras, donde un hombre y una mujer hablaban animadamente con el anciano Quil Ateara.

-Papa, ¿ha llegado Bella?- Pregunto Jacob al hombre, algo mayor, de pelo largo y negro, muy parecido a él.

-Aún no, pero dudo que tarden mucho más- Le contesto.

-De acuerdo. Papa, Sue, estos son los hermanos de Bella, Emmett, Alice y Edward Cullen. Y sus amigos, los hermanos Hale, Jasper, novio de Alice y Rosalie, novia de Emmett. Chicos, mi padre, Billy y la madre de Seth, Sue- Nos presento Jacob.

-Un placer conoceros al fin, chicos- Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un aullido nos llamo la atención. Me tense inmediatamente y empecé a buscarla con la mirada desesperado hasta que la vi, salía de entre los arboles con Seth a su lado y caminaban hacia nosotros.

Quise correr a su encuentro, pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo.

-Espera, aún no- ME dijo Jacob al oído.

Bells se paró frente a nosotros y se dirigió a las personas que nos acompañaban.

-Venerable, Sue, me entregaste a un niño, te devuelvo a un hombre- Dijo sonriendo. Sue se abrazó a Seth llorando y el viejo Quil felicito a Bells.

-Ya puedes acercarte- Me dijo de nuevo Jacob.

Solo nos separaban unos cuantos pasos, pero a mí me parecían gigantescos. Me acerque un poco mientras ella seguía hablando con el anciano y cuando se percató de mi presencia se giró hacia mí. Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos y nuestras sonrisas aparecieron de forma automática, hasta que baje la vista a sus jugosos labios y algo me alarmo. Sangre. Su labio superior estaba algo hinchado en la comisura y sangraba.

Mi sonrisa desapareció al instante y empecé a examinarla.

Además del labio, tenía un pómulo también hinchado y rojo y varios arañazos en el cuello y los brazos. Sus preciosas trenzas estaban algo desordenadas y llenas de ramitas y hojas, igual que su vestido. Parecía como si hubiese caído rodando por el bosque.

-¿Que te ha pasado?- Le pregunte angustiado, acariciando su rostro en busca de más heridas.

-Estoy bien gatito, tranquilo- Me dijo ella con una preciosa sonrisa.

En ese momento, Bells puso sus manos en mi pelo y yo me abrace a ella desesperado, estrechándola hacia mi cuerpo y a ella se le escapo un gemido de dolor. Me separe un poco y pase la mano por sus costillas hasta que a la altura de la última a la derecha volvió a gemir y se encogió en un acto reflejo.

Mi pequeña parecía tener una costilla rota. Mi preocupación se volvió histeria.

-Tienes una costilla rota, ¡Jasper!- Grite mientras la cogía en brazos.


	16. Evaluando daños

16º Evaluando Daños

Bella PoV

El rostro de Edward reflejaba toda su preocupación por mí. Me alzo en brazos ágilmente, mientras él llamaba a Jasper y yo me reía.

-Gatito bájame! No tengo nada roto- Le dije riendo, mientras el se encaminaba al coche.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura, Isabella? No puedo abrazarte sin que te encojas de dolor- Me dijo con el semblante serio. Mi risa cesó cuando de sus perfectos labios salió mi nombre completo, a la vez que mi cerebro se derretía por sus palabras "No puedo abrazarte..." él quería abrazarme y yo quería morirme de felicidad.

"Demonios, cómo un nombre tan antiguo puede sonar tan sexy saliendo de su boca" Pensé, con mi corazón a punto de estallar.

-Edward, bájame y escúchame- Le dije seria, mientras mis hermanos se nos acercaban.

Edward se paró y clavo sus ojos en los míos, pero no me soltó. Nuestra burbuja se había creado, como siempre que nos mirábamos así.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward, estas bien Bella?- Pregunto Jasper cuando estuvo a nuestro lado.

-¿Te calmaras si te lo muestro?- Le pregunte a Edward, ignorando a Jasper.

-Depende, te llevaré con Carlisle si no lo veo claro- Me contesto él.

-Hey, que estoy aquí chicos ... Ya, están en su burbuja de tórtolos!- Les grito Jasper a los demás, al que volvimos a ignorar.

-Está bien, si la tengo rota, yo sola me subiré al coche y dejaré que me lleves a casa, pero si no, pasaremos la noche aquí ¿hecho?- Edward pensó en mi trato durante un momento y giro el rostro hacia nuestros hermanos que nos miraban sin entender nada. Después volvió a fijar sus penetrantes luceros grises en mí.

-Hecho, pero no te suelto, ¿dónde quieres que te lleve?-Me dijo, mientras esta vez nos interrumpía Emmett.

-Muy bien, decidnos que pasa, ¿Qué es lo que Bella tiene roto, Edward?- Pregunto riendo, seguro por alguno de sus pensamientos.

Nosotros seguíamos ignorando a todos los que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor, inmersos en nuestro mundo.

Resignada y encantada a la vez de que me llevara en brazos, asentí a nuestro trato, afiance mi agarre a su cuello y lo guié a la que una vez fue mi casa, la casa de Jacob.

Entramos a la habitación en la que nos habíamos cambiado las chicas y yo y le pedí que cerrara la puerta antes de que entrara alguien más.

Mientras él lo hacía, yo me quite mi vestido, quedando en ropa interior, Un sencillo y cómodo conjunto de algodón compuesto por un sujetador de aros y un bóxer femenino en color verde mar.

Todos los golpes que Seth me dio salieron a la luz. Me quede de pie, dándole la espalda algo avergonzada pero me trague mi vergüenza y me gire para encarar al hombre al que amaba.

En ropa interior. Vale, quizás no me trague toda mi vergüenza, ya que mis mejillas ardían, de, seguramente, lo rojas que estaban.

-Ven, compruébalo tú mismo, no tengo nada roto, solo son golpes- Le dije, tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible, al ver que no se movía del lado de la puerta.

Edward me miro y se fue acercando a mí, lento, con paso cauteloso y la respiración acelerada. Al parecer estaba tan avergonzado como yo.

Parpadeo un par de veces cuando lo tuve delante y miro mis morados, mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de preocupación.

-¿Cómo te has hecho esos morados? ¿Os habéis caído? Debí acompañarte, podría haberlo evitado- Me dijo con frustración, haciéndome reír.

Edward me miro enfadado y luego volvió la vista a mi abdomen. Estiro los dedos con intención de tocarme, pero después los aparto, indeciso.

-Edward, no nos hemos caído y tu no podrías haberlo evitado- Le dije, tomando sus manos y poniéndolas sobre mis costillas. Él contuvo la respiración.

-Para empezar, si no tocas la zona, no notaras si hay algo roto. Estos morados son a consecuencia del ritual de madurez- Edward me miro sin entender lo que le decía, mientras acariciaba con suavidad mi cintura, mandando miles de descargas sobre mi cuerpo.

Suspire fuertemente y lo guié hasta el borde de la cama, haciendo que se sentara conmigo.

-En el rito de madurez se libra una lucha, tanto interna como externa. Seth y yo hemos estado luchando... Lo cierto es que he tenido que obligarlo porque no quería luchar contra mí, pero cuando se ha dado cuenta de que iba a hacerle daño, ha reaccionado y se ha defendido- Le conté.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ese crío te ha roto el labio y posiblemente una costilla?- Me pregunto enfadado.

-Edward, sé que quieres seguir los pasos de Carlisle en medicina y por eso has estado meses yendo con él al hospital, ¿ Te ves capacitado para diagnosticar un hueso roto con lo que te ha enseñado hasta ahora?- Le pregunte algo enfadada ya. El me miro con sorpresa, ya que no se esperaba que yo lo supiera.

-Sí que lo estoy, sé distinguir ese tipo de fracturas- Me contesto orgulloso y sorprendido.

-Bien, entonces diagnostícame- Le dije, tumbándome en la cama.

Edward se arrodilló en el suelo a la altura de mi estomago y yo cerré mis ojos.

Pude oír como tomaba aire un par de veces y luego note sus manos haciendo presión sobre mis costillas, recorriéndolas una a una, evaluando daños.

-Levanta los brazos por encima de la cabeza- Me dijo en un susurro trémulo. Inspire profundamente e hice lo que me pidió.

Él siguió su inspección en busca de fracturas alrededor de mis golpes y fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la altura de mi pecho, donde paro de golpe. Allí sus manos quedaron un instante par luego abandonar el contacto de golpe.

-No hay fracturas, solo golpes- Me dijo, dejando una suave caricia en mis morados.

Yo abrí mis ojos y lo mire. Edward seguía de rodillas, sentado sobre sus pies mirando mi abdomen.

-Te dije que no era grave- Le dije sonriendo. El suspiro derrotado y asintió con la cabeza. Entonces me miro con una sonrisa traviesa adornando su cara, puso dos de sus dedos en uno de mis morados y acariciándolo en círculos empezó a canturrear una vieja frase infantil.

-Sana sana, culito de rana, si no se cura hoy, se curara mañana- Dicho esto, se inclinó hacia mi cuerpo y dejo un dulce beso allí donde mi piel cambiaba de color, mientras yo me reía al recordar las veces que Esme le había cantado esa canción a Emmett en los años que llevaba viviendo con ellos.

Al parecer no fui la única en recordar, ya que Edward me miro y se puso a reír conmigo. Después, puso los dedos en otro de mis morados, repitiendo la canción y besándome de nuevo haciéndome cosquillas, ya que no podíamos dejar de reír ninguno de los dos.

Cuando acabe con el estómago lleno de caricias y besos, me cogió de la mano y me ayudo a sentarme en la cama, quedando él, aun de rodillas en el suelo, entre mis piernas.

Acaricio mi pómulo hinchado mientras seguíamos riendo y volvió a cantar.

-Sana sana, culito de rana, si no se cura hoy, se curara mañana- Y beso mi mejilla dejando sus labios pegados a mi piel más tiempo. Después paso a los arañazos que tenía en el cuello, dejando varios besos cortos y dulces después de cantar.

Por último miro mi labio, que había dejado de sangrar. Lo acaricio dulcemente y con amor, muy despacio para no hacerme daño y canto en un susurro muy débil, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Sana sana, culito de rana, si no se cura hoy, se curara mañana- Mi respiración se había acelerado considerablemente, así como mi corazón, la risa había dado paso a una tímida sonrisa y mis ojos se perdieron en el profundo océano gris de sus ojos.

Entonces lo vi titubear nervioso, pero con un movimiento lento, acerco su rostro al mío hasta poner sus labios sobre mi herida.

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de sus labios contra los míos.

No me moví. Apenas respondí al beso, por miedo a que se alejara. Quería detener el tiempo en ese instante y quedarme así eternamente.

La presión que hacían sus labios contra el mío herido, desapareció demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Edward apoyó la frente sobre la mía y me abrazo ligeramente por la cintura, mientras yo, aun sin abrir los ojos, subí mis manos a sus hombros desnudos, saboreando la suavidad de su piel con los dedos.

-Lo siento, sé que me preocupo demasiado, pero no puedo evitarlo, eres mi pequeña y no soporto verte herida- Me dijo, con el ceño fruncido y una ligera mueca de dolor incrustada en su rostro.

-No tienes que disculparte gatito, pero no quiero que te preocupes tanto. Debes recordar que me he criado en la reserva como una Quileute mas, tengo conocimientos que vosotros ignoráis y que espero que poco a poco vayáis descubriendo. Lo cierto es que hay muchas cosas de mi educación que he guardado por respeto a la tribu- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y... tú también eres mi pequeño- Le dije sonriendo, a lo que él respondió con su angelical risa. Yo enrede mis manos por detrás de su nuca, enterrando mi nariz en el hueco de su cuello, mientras él me pegaba a su cuerpo, estrechando nuestro abrazo y escondía su cara bajo mi trenza.

-Te quiero Edward, gracias por preocuparte por mí- No sé de donde saque el valor de decirlo, pero no me arrepentí cuando lo hice y rece a mis ancestros porque él sintiera la fuerza de esas palabras.

-Yo también te quiero, eres mi pequeña- Me contesto con nerviosismo en la voz, notando al mismo tiempo su corazón azotando su pecho y a la vez el mío.

En ese momento unos fuertes nudillos en la puerta nos saco de nuestra burbuja, seguido de una voz demasiado familiar.

-Linda! Te doy 10 segundos para dejar de hacer lo que estés haciendo y entro! Espero por tu bien que el colega no te haya desvirgado ya o me lo cargo!- Grito Jake desde el otro lado, haciendo que nos miráramos algo sonrojados y pusiéramos los ojos en blanco a la vez por sus palabras, mientras oíamos las risas de Emmett algo más lejos.

Edward se levantó ágilmente y me alcanzo el vestido, que me puse rápidamente y una vez vestida nos encaminamos los dos a la puerta. Pero antes de abrirla pude oír como mis hermanos pegaban la oreja y murmuraban entre ellos.

-Alice no oigo nada, quita- Decía Rose.

-Yo tampoco, ¿Jacob, tú oyes algo?- Pregunto Alice.

-Solo a vosotras dos, chismosas- Se quejó Jake.

Le hice una seña a Edward para que se apartara un poco de la puerta y la abrí de golpe, haciendo que los tres cayeran de morros al suelo.

-Jacob, no voy a contarte lo que Edward y yo hacemos en la cama, búscate un videoclub y en cuanto tu amenaza, bueno, digamos que el ritual de unión no tendrá el mismo efecto- Le dije escondiendo mi risa como pude.

Los tres cotillas, que seguían en el suelo, abrieron tanto los ojos como la boca asombrados. Jacob además, giro la cabeza para mirar a Edward, que miraba al techo con la mirada perdida y sus mejillas encendidas en un rojo intenso, siguiéndome el rollo inconscientemente.

Cuando Jacob volvió a mirarme con la cara aun más desencajada por la sorpresa, no pude aguantarme más y estalle en carcajadas, seguida de Edward que se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz, intentando esconder su vergüenza, mientras Emmett y Jasper se tronchaban de la risa y las chicas intentaban disimular.

-Muy graciosa Isabella, jugar así con tu virginidad- Me dijo Jake, indignado por haber caído en mi broma, mientras se levantaba del suelo y ayudaba a las chicas.

-Perdona querido, has sido tú el que ha sacado el tema, cotilla- Le dije mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que me salían a causa de la risa.

-Para ti, señor cotilla... y ahora ¿Habéis terminado de meteros mano?- Pregunto Jacob, haciendo volver el color rojo a nuestras mejillas.

-Mas bien nos han interrumpido- Dijo Edward de pronto y mirándonos estallamos en carcajadas de nuevo al ver la cara de asombro de Jacob, otra vez.

Este entrecerró los ojos mirándonos acusadoramente.

-¿Hoy es el día de "vamos a reírnos de Jacob"? Andando, las hogueras están listas- Dijo un poco enfadado, mientras nos miraba a los seis que no podíamos dejar de reír.

-No te enfades, pero es que nos lo pones a huevo! Anda dime, ¿cómo ha ido la carrera de lobos?- Le pregunte para cambiar de tema, mientras nos dirigíamos a la pradera.

-Edward ha llegado segundo! Jasper quinto y Emmett sexto- Me dijo Alice entusiasmada. Mi sonrisa se borró de golpe.

-¿Segundo?- Le pregunte a Edward. El me devolvió la mirada sonriendo orgulloso.

-¿Quiénes son tus rivales, gatito?- Le pregunte temerosa.

-Jacob y Jared- Me contesto.

-Mierda! Jake, ¿le has enseñado algo?- pregunte mirando ahora a Jacob.

-No me ha dado tiempo, además, pensé que querrías hacerlo tú, se te da mejor, tenéis tiempo después de comer- Me contesto con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Un pequeño gruñido salió de mi garganta.

-Jacob Black, ahora sí que te has pasado! Juro que te mataré con mis propias manos si le pasa algo!- Le grita furiosa.

-Cálmate linda, no pensé que ganaría, se supone que no está acostumbrado a correr en la arena, pero lo hizo muy bien, no pude hacer nada. Te prometo que seré cuidadoso- Me contesto algo asustado.

-Ja! Jacob Black cuidadoso en una pelea... Ni siquiera conmigo eres cuidadoso! Jake, estás advertido, si sale lastimado te las veras conmigo. Y más te vale que avises a Jared, porque si a ti te mato, a él me lo meriendo crudo! Estamos?!- Le dije roja de la ira. Jacob se limitó a asentir asustado. Sabía que no era bueno que yo me enfadara de ese modo.

Edward a mi lado me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tan flojo me crees para una pelea, peque?- Me preguntó molesto. Yo me acerque a él, tomándolo de la cintura, mientras el ponía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

-No amor, sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargarte tu solito a estos dos. Pero son unos brutos y juegan sucio, no quiero que te lastimen, te aseguro que podrías acabar con más de un hueso roto, los conozco demasiado. Después de comer te enseñaré algunos trucos que te irán bien- Le dije mientras llegábamos a la pradera.

Edward me miraba entre sorprendido y confuso, con un brillo extraño en la mirada. Ladee la cabeza extrañada.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunte sin soltarnos de nuestro abrazo.

-¿A-amor?- Me pregunto, a mí se me acelero el pulso y mi ceño se arrugó sin entender.

-Me... me has llamado amor- Me susurro algo sonrojado, mientras mis hermanos se paraban alrededor de una hoguera, dejándonos solos. Abrí los ojos sorprendida de lo que decía y mis mejillas ardieron al instante.

-¿Yo he hecho eso?- Pregunte avergonzada y el simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarme con aquel extraño brillo.

-Va-vaya yo... ni siquiera me di cuenta... no sé que... salió solo... lo-lo siento no me di cuenta no quería molestart...- Me interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

-No me ha molestado, me ha sorprendido, nunca me habías llamado así- Me dijo con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, que me dejo sin aliento y me hizo sonreír a mí también.


	17. Las hogueras

17ª Las hogueras

Bella PoV

-Bella mírame! Ya tengo mis pinturas!- Me grito Seth, sacándome de mi aturdimiento momentáneo.

-Ya eres todo un hombre, Seth, me alegro mucho por ti- Le dije con un fuerte abrazo y una sonrisa.

-Sí! Ahora solo faltan las hogueras, ¿crees que seré capaz?- Me pregunto con algo de miedo.

-Pues claro, si yo lo soy, tu también- Le conteste con seguridad.

-Voy a necesitar tu ayuda Seth. Debo instruir a Edward- Le dije algo preocupada.

-Whoa! Bella, ¿es que tu macho no sabe luchar?- Me pregunto sorprendido, ganándose un gruñido por parte de Edward y haciéndome reír a mí. Podía notar que aun estaba molesto con Seth por haberme golpeado.

-En primer lugar, su nombre es Edward y en segundo lugar, si sabe luchar, pero no conoce las costumbres Quileute, además, luchara contra Jake y Jared, está en desventaja, así que necesita aprender unos cuantos movimientos- Le explique.

-Lo tienes crudo tío, Jacob no te lo pondrá fácil, quiere mucho a Bella- Le dijo a Edward.

-Bueno, no tiene que ser tan difícil, ¿no? Juego a hockey, no soy tan fuerte como Emmett pero tampoco soy débil- Le contesto él, claramente enfadado.

-Bueno, no nos preocupemos por eso de momento. Es hora del aquelarre- Les dije a los dos, encaminándolos a la hoguera donde estaba el resto de mis hermanos.

-Hey Bella, dice Jacob que vamos a saltar por encima de "eso"- Dijo Rose totalmente asustada, señalando la hoguera que ardía frente a nosotros.

-Tranquila Rose, es fácil hacerlo, pero si no quieres, no estás obligada. ¿Por qué no os sentáis de momento y miráis como se hace? Luego ya decidiréis si queréis saltar o no. Además, primero lo haremos nosotros- Le explique.

Empezamos a sentarnos todos alrededor de la hoguera, dejando un espacio para los saltadores. Yo me senté entre mis hermanos y les conté la tradición del aquelarre, aquella que hablaba de una antigua leyenda.

-No estamos seguros de que esta leyenda sea del todo cierta, pero, al parecer, nuestros ancestros le bailaban al fuego para pedir prosperidad. Antes de una batida de caza, o ante la necesidad de que lloviera en una época de sequía o incluso cuando había abundancia, agradecían de esa forma a buena marcha de la tribu.

Esta práctica ha ido pasando de generación en generación, aunque en las últimas generaciones, la razón principal se ha distorsionado bastante. Hoy en día, los aquelarres representan la alegría y la celebración, así que se celebra con motivos festivos.- Les explique mientras todos observábamos a los chicos jóvenes saltar una y otra vez.

Los tambores empezaron a sonar y los Quileute se pusieron a aullar. Poco a poco, todos los chicos de la manada se pusieron en pie. Sam nos tomo de la mano a Seth y a mí y nos llevo al otro lado de la hoguera.

-Es el momento de finalizar tu ritual Seth- Se alejó de nosotros un poco, en dirección contraria a la hoguera, encarándola después. De pronto, con un fuerte aullido, se encaminó corriendo hacia las llamas y de un gran salto desapareció, cayendo al otro lado.

Le siguió Jacob y después Embry.

Decidí que había llegado nuestro turno.

Pude ver al otro lado como Edward se removía inquieto. Le sonreí a través de la distancia para tranquilizarlo y al parecer lo conseguí, ya que su sonrisa torcida apareció de forma automática.

Retrocedí unos pasos y me concentre en la hoguera. Con mi visión periférica pude ver como Edward y Emmett se levantaron alarmados, pero no les di tiempo a reaccionar.

Aullé un par de veces y eche a correr, para después, con un gran impulso, adentrarme en las furiosas llamas y caer al otro lado con facilidad.

Embry y Sam aplaudieron entusiasmados.

-Sí! Esa es mi chica!- Grito Sam dándome un abrazo, del que fui arrancada de golpe.

-Nunca, nunca jamás vuelvas a hacer eso!- Me grito desesperado Edward, mientras me apretaba fuertemente los brazos casi a la altura de los hombros.

Sus ojos mostraban el miedo que había sentido al verme. Emmett no estaba en mejores condiciones, ya que me miraba con una mueca entre enfadado y asustado.

Ahueque mis manos en el rostro de Edward en un intento por calmarlo.

-Gatito, ya, estoy bien. El aquelarre es una práctica habitual, no es la primera vez que salto y desde luego no será la ultima, es más, ahora te toca a ti- Su expresión se suavizó un poco, pero aun así, seguía algo asustado.

-Bien, es el momento de Seth, acompáñame- Le dije, girándolo ante la hoguera.

Vimos a Seth al otro lado, preparándose.

Entonces empezó a correr, dio un salto y apareció a nuestro lado. Gritos, aullidos y aplausos lo recibieron con alegría.

-Has completado tu ritual, ya eres un hombre- Le dije emocionada, con un gran abrazo.

Todos se acercaron a felicitarle, mientras que otros chicos Quileute seguían saltando.

Después de un descanso, me dirigí a mis rostros pálidos.

-Muy bien chicos, ¿Quién quiere saltar? Como veis no es difícil- Les dije. Ellos me miraron a mí y luego al fuego, indecisos.

-Bueno, veo que sois un poco cobardes, tendré que saltar yo por vosotros, al menos, intentaré elevar un poco el orgullo del apellido Cullen... - Les dije para motivarlos un poco.

Me di media vuelta, con la intención de dirigirme a la hoguera de nuevo cuando tres pares de manos me tomaron por hombros y cintura, deteniéndome.

-Muñequita, hieres profundamente mis sentimientos. En esta familia, el macho alfa soy yo, así que yo me encargo de elevar el orgullo gay... digoooo el orgullo Cullen, si... eso... el orgullo Cullen- Dijo Emmett, haciéndonos estallar en carcajadas a todos.

-¿Estáis los tres dispuestos a saltar?-Les pregunte de nuevo, mirándolos a los ojos.

-Y vosotras chicas ¿Estáis dispuestas?- Les pregunte mirándolas.

-¡Conmigo no cuentes!- Gritaron las dos a la vez, ganándose un montón de risas.

-Entonces ¿Quién será el primero? ¿Emmett?- Le pregunte invitándolo a seguirme.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo!? ¿Por qué yo? Que vaya Jazz primero, a él le gusta saltar a la comba- Dijo, escondiéndose detrás de Rose.

Apoye todo mi peso sobre una pierna, puse mis manos en las caderas y bufe fingiendo enfado.

-Y yo que creía que serias el más valiente y el único en atreverse... pues nad...- No pude seguir hablando ya que Emmett me había alzado sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco, llevándome al otro lado de la hoguera, seguidos de cerca por Jasper y Edward.

-Muy bien muñequita, te demostraré lo gay que soy- Dijo Emmett con convicción, mientras me dejaba en el suelo de nuevo.

Se separó de nosotros para encarar la hoguera y empezó a correr. Cuando todos creímos que lo iba a conseguir, freno y dando saltitos cortos, estilo Alice, se nos acerco gritando con una voz infantil.

-¡Mamiiii, quemaaa, pupaaa!- En un segundo todos a su alrededor estábamos llorando de risa, algunos hasta tirados en el suelo sin parar de reír.

-Emmett, jamás creí esto de ti, además de gay, eres un cobarde!- Le dije una vez que controle un poco mi ataque de risa.

El me miro con enfado fingido y con un movimiento de cabeza, de aquellos que hacían las chicas cuando mostraban su orgullo moviendo el cabello, se giró y volvió a tomar distancia para, esta vez, saltar con estilo por encima de las llamas, ganándose así, aullidos y aplausos de los presentes.

El siguiente en saltar fue Jasper, que nos pillo desprevenidos. No se lo pensó dos veces y con un movimiento elegante pronto estuvo recibiendo las felicitaciones en el otro lado.

Solo quedaba Edward, que parecía indeciso, así que decidí retarlo.

-Apuesto lo que quieras que salto más que tu- Le dije con un tono de indiferencia. El se envaró mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

De pronto sus labios empezaron a estirarse en una sonrisa malvada.

-Te apuesto un...- Seth, que escuchaba nuestra conversación se metió en medio, interrumpiéndolo con un grito.

-¡Un beso!- Nos dijo con alegría.

-¿Qué?- Preguntamos confusos los dos, mirándole.

-Muy sencillo. Si saltas más alto que Bella, te dará un beso, pero si no, te dará una colleja!- Nos explico triunfante y riendo.

Yo me lo quede mirando con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

-Seth... - No me dio tiempo a rebatir, ya que me corto retándome.

-No me digas que le tienes miedo a un simple beso Bella, tú eres buena saltando, seguro que ganas- Me dijo sonriendo.

Me quede en silencio, asimilando sus palabras, hasta que Edward se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

-¿Hecho Bells?- Me dijo estirando su mano hacia mí. Lo pensé un momento y sonriendo estreche su mano. ¿Qué iba a pasar? solo sería un beso.

-Hecho, no llores cuando te gane- Le dije, en un intento de calmar mis nervios.

-¡Bien! Embry, Paul, vamos a medir quien de los dos salta más alto!- Grito Seth mientras se daba la vuelta para ir al otro lado del fuego. Vimos como hablaba al otro lado con nuestros hermanos para tener más testigos.

Entonces nos hizo una señal para que nos preparásemos.

-Prepárate para perder, gatito- Le dije para distraerlo.

Edward entrecerró los ojos de nuevo mientras me miraba y con un movimiento inesperado, me tomo de la cintura, estrechándome contra su pecho.

-Prepárate para recibir un beso como dios manda- Me susurro en un tono tan sexy que me hizo sonrojar y tragar en seco.

-¡Preparados chicos!- Grito Seth desde el otro lado, consiguiendo que Edward me soltara.

Encaramos a la vez la hoguera y desde el otro lado nos dieron la señal. Corrimos al mismo tiempo y saltamos a la vez, cayendo al otro lado, donde nos vitoreaban y aplaudían.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién ha ganado?- Le pregunte a Seth, sonriendo.

-Vamos a deliberar- Me contesto.

Emmett, Jasper, Embry, Seth y Paul se retiraron un poco de nuestro lado y formaron un círculo para hablar entre ellos. Mientras yo miraba como hablaban entre ellos, Edward se había quedado a mi lado y jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo, esperando el resultado.

Una vez que se pusieron de acuerdo entre ellos, se acercaron a nosotros.

-Ha ganado... Edward- Dijo Seth sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡SÍ!-

-¡NO!- Gritamos Edward y yo a la vez.


	18. Quiero mi premio!

18º Quiero mi premio!

Edward PoV

Había ganado. ¡Había ganado! No podía creerlo.

Salte más alto que Bells y gane la apuesta.

Ahora tendría la oportunidad de probar sus labios de nuevo, pero de verdad. Pensaba aprovechar la ocasión. Solo esperaba que ella no me rechazara. Me sentía eufórico por dentro.

-Chicos, la comida esta lista- Dijo Sue.

Bells miro al cielo, como buscando algo.

-Vamos a comer, aun debemos preparar la última parte del ritual de unión y mis niños necesitan practicar- Dijo, invitándonos con un gesto a la mesa.

La atrape de la muñeca, mientras todos se iban a sentar y tire de ella suavemente para encararla. Se asustó un poco al verme tan cerca. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la acerque un poco más a mi pecho. La consecuencia fue un ligero y hermoso sonrojo, casi imperceptible.

-Quiero mi premio- Le dije acercando mis labios a los suyos con una sonrisa bailando.

-Tendrás tu premio cuando te alimentes y recuperes energía, nos espera una tarde movida- Me dijo, deslizando sus manos y sus ojos por mi pecho, enviándome miles de descargas y estremeciendo mi cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos y recargue mi frente sobre la suya, disfrutando de la sensación. Mi pequeña pasaba la yema de sus dedos desde mis hombros hasta mi cintura, haciendo dibujos y círculos.

-¿Ya has pensado en cómo serán mis marcas?- Me pregunto de pronto en un susurro, desconcertándome.

-¿Tus marcas? ¿De qué hablas?- Le pregunte totalmente perdido. Mi pequeña separó su frente para mirarme fijamente.

-Si resultas merecedor de mi corazón- Me estremecí violentamente cuando dijo eso -Tendrás que reclamarme como tuya, marcándome- Sus palabras rebotaron en mi cerebro una y otra vez, parando mi corazón durante algunos latidos.

No sé que reflejaba mi rostro, pero de pronto, la dulce mirada de Bells mostró preocupación.

-¿Gatito estas bien?- Me pregunto, posando su mano sobre mi mejilla.

-No debe preocuparte Edward, es un ritual sencillo, solo me pintaras la cara y el pecho, como yo he hecho contigo, solo debes pensar que dibujos quieres en mi piel- Me explico.

"Dibujos en su piel, mis manos dibujaran sobre su pecho" Pensé. "Vale, vale, cálmate Edward o te dará una taquicardia".

-¿Que te parece si después de comer te enseño algunas fotos? Así te harás una idea, aunque también puedes copiar tus marcas- Me comento mi pequeña, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

De pronto recordé algo.

-¿Bells? ¿Me estás distrayendo para no darme mi premio?- Le pregunte con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se separó de mi cuerpo, cogiéndome de la mano en el proceso y tirando de mí hacia la mesa.

-Anda, vamos a comer y luego hablamos del premio- Nos sentamos con mis hermanos, en una mesa repleta de comida. Pollo, cordero, costillas de cerdo, patatas asadas, todo hecho a la brasa, tenía una pinta deliciosa.

-Esta es la mejor carne asada que he probado en mi vida- Comento Emmett con la boca llena.

-Si Esme te oye, considérate fuera de la familia, hermanito, tendrás que irte a dormir bajo el puente del rio- Le contesto Bells, haciéndonos reír.

-Que graciosa Bella, ¿acaso quieres decir que estás deseando que me vaya para mudarte a mi estupenda habitación? Déjame decirte que no lo conseguirás- Le replico Emmett.

-No seas idiota cariño, Bella ya tiene una habitación estupenda, de hecho, es mejor que la tuya- Le regaño Rose.

-Lo cierto es que tengo dos- Murmuro Bells con una preciosa sonrisa. Todos la miramos con una pregunta escrita en la cara. Mi pequeña nos miro y se encogió de hombros.

-Esme ha empezado a invadir la habitación de gatito con mis cosas, es más, diría que esta mañana la he visto entrar a su baño con mi cepillo de dientes y mi champo del pelo en las manos- Comento con total naturalidad.

Alice y Rose se taparon la boca para no poner la misma cara de espanto que tenían Emmett y Jasper. Yo en cambio no podía sonreír más. No sabía si ponerme a bailar o a saltar de alegría. Con un poco de suerte, no se opondría a pasar las noches conmigo.

-Edward adora su cama, dudo mucho que puedas echarlo- Se burló Emmett.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que yo vaya a echarlo de su cama?- Pregunto ella, alzando las cejas de manera provocadora y sonriendo.

Juro que oí como se desencajaban cuatro mandíbulas a la vez.

-Lo cierto es que fui yo quien le pidió a Esme que trasladara tus cosas- Comente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Esta vez, no solo mis hermanos me miraban a mí, con la boca más abierta si es que se podía. Bells, Jacob y Seth también lo hicieron.

-¿Y eso a que se debe, gatito?- Pregunto Bells.

-Desde el accidente con la rana, he notado que descansamos mejor si dormimos juntos, Carlisle me dio la idea así que a partir de ahora, dormiré contigo... cla-claro, si a ti no te importa- Le explique, temiendo su reacción, nada me aseguraba que quisiera compartir habitación. Ella me miro durante unos segundos con un brillo extraño en los ojos y después dirigió su mirada al resto.

-¿Lo veis? Tengo dos habitaciones- Dijo al fin sonriendo.

Mi corazón iba a estallar de alegría, por fin la tendría para mí solo.

-Hey Edward, creo que aún no has cobrado tu premio ¿O sí?- Dijo Seth en ese momento, con una sonrisilla traviesa.

-No, se rehúsan a dármelo- Le conteste, mirando a Bells frunciendo el ceño fingiendo enfado.

Ella dejo de comer y poniendo los ojos en blanco, me encaro desde su silla.

-Venga pesado, cobra tu premio-

Era el momento.

Mi corazón se sacudió con violencia, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y mis manos a sudar. Mi rostro tomó una temperatura elevada, señal de un fuerte sonrojo.

Me gire en la silla, encarando a Bells, pasando de paso mi mirada por la mesa, encontrando a seis pares de ojos expectantes.

Con decisión, cogí a mi pequeña por la cintura y la senté en mis piernas a horcajadas, sus pies no tocaban el suelo y sus manos, por instinto, se acoplaron a mis hombros, mientras ella fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

La mire a los ojos y después a los labios.

En ese mismo instante me perdí.

Me acerque a ella lentamente al tiempo que la abrazaba por la espalda, acercándola a mí. Su respiración se aceleró igual que la mía.

Y entonces paso.

Nuestros labios se unieron.

Al principio nos quedamos quietos, sin saber qué hacer, pero poco a poco reaccionamos, atrape su labio superior a la vez que ella acariciaba el mío inferior, de forma dulce y pausada; conforme los segundos pasaban, nuestro beso aumentaba su intensidad, hasta que no me pude resistir y pedí permiso para explorar su boca.

Note perfectamente como mi dulce caramelo llenaba sus pulmones de aire y separo sus labios, dándome acceso al cielo, mientras enredaba sus dedos entre mi pelo y entonces nuestras lenguas se rozaron en una suave caricia y el fuego nos envolvió a los dos, llevándonos derechitos a nuestro paraíso en el centro del mismísimo infierno.

Poco a poco, el beso se convirtió de nuevo en caricia, hasta que, irremediablemente, sus labios abandonaron su hogar, dejándome su exquisito sabor en mi boca y un enorme vacío en el pecho.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban algo agitadas y nuestras mejillas sonrojadas,

No deje de mirarla a los ojos, confundido, maravillado.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos dentro de nuestra burbuja, sin importar nada más que nosotros, no podíamos dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, intentando leer a traes de ellos lo que en ese momento pensábamos.

Tuve que cerrar mis manos alrededor de la tela de su vestido para controlar el impulso de tomarla del rostro y volver a besarla con pasión y de una manera irracional.

Muestra burbuja se rompió con la voz de Emmett.

-Joder Bella, ¿Quién te ha enseñado a besar así?-Pregunto totalmente embobado.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo, necesitas clases?- Le pregunto Bells divertida. Todos en la mesa se pusieron a reír.

-Que graciosa muñequita. Es ilegal dar ese tipo de besos en público, solo se dan en la cama... ¿Tú no eras virgen?- Bells se tensó al oír aquella pregunta, estando aun en mis brazos y yo me quise morir en ese momento. ¿Qué significaba aquella reacción?


	19. Discusion tonta

19º Discusión Tonta

Bella PoV

Aun podía notar el sabor a menta mezclado con las burbujas que la gaseosa había dejado en el paladar de Edward.

Y no podía dejar de mirarle, así como él no apartaba sus profundos ojos de los míos. Me hablaban, estaba segura de eso. Pero me resultaba imposible descubrir qué me decían.

Mi corazón no paraba de sacudirse con fuerza y mi mente rememoraba una y otra vez el encuentro que nuestras bocas habían tenido.

Sí.

Edward y yo nos habíamos besado.

¡Y qué beso!

Más que un beso, nos habíamos devorado el uno al otro.

Mi primer beso. Y para mi suerte y el regocijo de mi alma, me lo había dado con el amor de mi vida. Ya podía morir feliz.

-Joder Bella, ¿Quién te ha enseñado a besar así?- La voz de Emmett nos saco de nuestra burbuja.

Me gire un poco para poder mirarlo, ya que seguía disfrutando de la posición en la que me encontraba.

Edward me había sentado en su regazo, con cada una de mis piernas colgando a los lados de su cadera, mis manos descansaban sobre sus perfectos hombros, desnudos por no llevar camiseta y que me tenían descolocada por la suavidad de su piel... Y las manos de Edward se aferraban a la tela de mi vestido en la espalda, de forma desesperada, como intentando contener algún impulso.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo, necesitas clases?- Le pregunte con diversión, viendo cómo se reían todos en la mesa.

-Que graciosa muñequita. Es ilegal dar ese tipo de besos en público, solo se dan en la cama... ¿Tú no eras virgen?- ¡Santos Ancestros! Esa pregunta no me la esperaba y me tense.

No me importaba hablar del tema con las chicas. Una cosa es decirles a tus hermanas que eres virgen y otra muy distinta es hacérselo saber a tus tres sobreprotectores hermanos, sin contar que uno de ellos es el hombre al que amas y que en estos momentos estaba tan tenso como yo, esperando por mi respuesta.

Tenía que contestar, no iba a permitir que mi amor pensara lo que no era. Pero la vergüenza era grande, así que me tire por el camino fácil para aligerar mi sonrojo, hacerlo de forma graciosa.

-¿La virginidad se pierde con un beso?- Le pregunte directamente a Emmett ladeando la cabeza, como siempre que me ponía a pensar.

-No... ¿O sí?... ¿Rose?- Contesto él, dudando por un segundo.

-Emmett, tú eres tonto- Le contesto Rose con una colleja. No pudimos evitar reírnos de la mueca de fastidio que puso la supermodelo.

-En serio Bella, ¿Quién te ha enseñado?- Pregunto Jasper una vez que la risa se apagó.

La piel de mis mejillas empezó a tomar un calorcito conocido.

Empezaba a sentirme vulnerable estando en los brazos de Edward, así que decidí deshacer el contacto y muy a mi pesar, volví a mi silla.

-Ha sido el primero- Confesé encogiéndome de hombros, restándole importancia. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Edward relajaba su cuerpo y sonreía de manera disimulada.

-Para dar un beso como ese se necesita práctica- Dijo de pronto Alice, asustándome y con una mirada incrédula.

Bien. Esto empezaba a mosquearme. ¿Estaba pensando acaso que las engañaba con esto?

-¿Que estás insinuando Alice? ¿Qué voy por ahí besándome con cualquiera? ¿Con quién según tú?- Miraba a Alice con rabia, empezaba a enfadarme por su falta de confianza.

Alice miró significativamente a mi lado, yo seguí su mirada y cuando me encontré con los luceros de mar que me hipnotizaban, entendí su mensaje.

-¡Santos Ancestros Alice! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Una cosa así no te la ocultaría y lo sabes ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar tanto de mí?- Le grite levantándome de la silla y tirándola al suelo por el impulso.

Jacob se levantó conmigo lentamente, mirándome con una clara advertencia en la mirada. Sabía que cuando me enfadaba perdía la cordura y esta discusión empezaba a ser molesta y absurda. No podía creer la poca confianza que Alice tenía en nuestra amistad.

-Linda...- Empezó a decir, pero no lo deje continuar.

-¡No Jacob! Ni una palabra. Terminad de comer, debemos preparar el ritual- Les ordene seriamente, alejándome de la mesa para calmarme un poco.

Estaba enfadada con Alice, sí, pero era mi hermana y no sería tan estúpida como para hacerle daño.

-Bella espera!- Grito Alice. Me di la vuelta para ver como se acercaba a mi seguida de Edward.

-Perdóname, no quería ofenderte- Me dijo arrepentida.

-Es que no puedo entender cómo has podido pensar que me estoy enrollando con Edward y te lo he ocultado ¿Eso es lo que crees, que te ocultaría algo tan importante?- Le pregunte moviendo mis manos de forma exasperada mientras Edward jadeaba intimidado por mis palabras.

-Nu-nuestra relación es muy estrecha Alice, pero no llegamos a eso... aun- Le explico Edward.

-De verdad que lo siento, lo que pasa es que esa forma de besaros nos ha descolocado a todos- Se excusó Alice.

Me sonroje furiosamente y me di cuenta de que Edward estaba peor que yo.

-Bu-bueno quizás nos excedimos, no sé qué paso, pero no me pareció tan escandaloso- Se disculpó Edward mirándome fugazmente, algo avergonzado -No creí que desde fuera se viese como un beso... ilegal- Termino diciendo con una radiante sonrisa.

Yo no podía estar más roja. Me resultaba muy interesante en esos momentos las gotitas de sangre que habían manchado mis mocasines en la pelea con Seth.

-De verdad Bella, perdóname, supongo que si estuvieras saliendo con alguien ya me lo habrías dicho- Me dijo Alice con carita de corderito degollado.

No pude hacer otra cosa, más que poner mis ojos en blanco y darle un abrazo a la duende, a modo de perdón.

-Anda, terminad de comer, yo enseguida vuelvo- Les dije mientras me encaminaba a la casa de Jacob.

No pude evitar pensar en lo que había pasado.

Los labios de Edward habían sido dulces, tiernos, pasionales, con ese sabor tan característico a miel y flor de almendro, igual que su aroma embriagador.

Empezaba a faltarme el aire para respirar por la emoción que me recorría por dentro como la corriente eléctrica.

En cuanto me encerré en la habitación de Jacob, empecé a saltar y a gritar como una loca intentando calmar la explosión de adrenalina que me consumía la sangre.

En mis labios se incrustó una sonrisa permanente y con ella recogí las armas de entrenamiento que necesitaría para instruir a mis niños, volviendo entonces a la pradera.

La discusión con Alice se había evaporado en el aire.


	20. Hora de luchar!

20º Hora de luchar!

Bella PoV

Cuando llegue, la manada al completo y mis hermanos se habían sentado en el suelo, formando un círculo.

Salude con un aullido y todos se giraron para recibirme con una sonrisa.

Mis ojos se clavaron automáticamente en los de Edward sin apenas pensarlo y su sonrisa se ensanchó en cuanto él me enfoco en su retina.

No pude evitarlo, la sonrisa fue devuelta con rapidez.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos, podemos empezar el entrenamiento de los rostros pálidos- Dijo Sam

-No debéis preocuparos, la lucha es más bien una coreografía ensayada. Solo tenéis que seguir algunos movimientos básicos- Les explique a mis hermanos.

-Adelantaos los tres en el círculo. Emmett, Jasper y Edward se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a donde yo estaba.

-De acuerdo, os enseñaré lo mas básico y después Seth, Embry y Quil practicaran con vosotros, para ellos también será una buena oportunidad para entrenar- Estuve como una hora enseñando a mis hermanos movimientos y golpes que les ayudarían en el momento de la lucha, ante la atenta mirada del resto de la manada.

Los chicos me ayudaron después para que todos practicaran lo que habían aprendido.

Cuando note que estaban preparados, decidí darles un descanso.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de relajarnos un poco- Les dije en voz alta, ya que la mayoría de chicos estaban hablando entre ellos.

-Estupendo, creo que podríamos ir a "lamernos las heridas"- Dijo Sam, poniéndose en pie y ayudando a Emily que se había sentado a su lado.

-Eso ha sonado realmente asqueroso- Comento Rose con cara de asco y toda la manada estalló en carcajadas.

-Salir con Emmett te está pasando factura, Rose. Tranquila, solo es una expresión. Ya veras, te va a gustar mucho lo que haremos ahora. En marcha, antes de que el sol se oculte- Le explique.

Nos encaminamos todos en dirección a la playa, hablando entre nosotros y riéndonos de comentarios tontos y chistes.

Una vez allí, nos paramos justo en la orilla del mar, formando una fila.

A mi lado izquierdo tenia a Edward y al derecho a Jasper y Alice.

-Muy bien chicos, tumbaos en la arena- Les dije, mientras yo lo hacía. Enseguida estuvimos todos tumbados boca arriba, disfrutando de los últimos rayos de luz.

-Ahora, cerrad los ojos y relajaos- Les pedí de nuevo.

De pronto, mi mano izquierda se movió sin permiso sobre la arena hasta que halló su objetivo. La mano de Edward, la cual, ante el más leve roce de mi piel sobre la suya, capturo mi mano como presa fácil y entrelazo nuestros dedos en un fuerte, pero dulce contacto.

Y allí tumbada, de la mano de mi dios personal, pude notar como las olas iban ganando terreno sobre la arena, bañando en su camino nuestros cuerpos, que yacían en calma, esperando la llegada del agua salada, notando como nos iba envolviendo poco a poco, a medida que la marea subía, dejándonos así una extraña sensación de frescor y tranquilidad sobre nuestras almas.

Una media hora después, nos encontrábamos empapados y cubiertos por el agua.

Nos fuimos levantando lentamente y en silencio.

-¿Te ha parecido asqueroso, Rose?- Le pregunte sonriendo.

-Ha sido increíble, que sensación más extraña- Me contesto la belleza sobrehumana, bastante confusa.

-Es la hora, preparaos para luchar- Exclamo Sam

Al rato, la hoguera ya estaba preparada, en unos minutos se encendería y comenzaría la última parte del ritual de unión.

Nos sentamos todos alrededor de la hoguera, en los troncos que habíamos dispuesto como bancos.

Entonces Sam se puso en pie y empezó a hablar.

-Esta es la última prueba que pasaréis. Si sois capaces de destruir a vuestro contrincante, os convertiréis en merecedores del corazón que pretendéis. Si sois destruidos, fracasaréis como Quileute, aunque dependerá de ellas que os den una nueva oportunidad para conquistarlas. Todo depende de lo fuerte que sea el amor que sentís el uno por el otro...- Tomo una pequeña antorcha que sostenía Emily a su lado.

-Que empiece la batalla- Dijo, arrojando la antorcha a la hoguera, haciéndola arder con los típicos colores azulados que le daba el salitre a la madera varada en la playa.

Todos los Quileute aullamos para comenzar al ritual.

-Esta es una noche especial, tres rostros pálidos nos acompañan para luchar por las mujeres que los han elegido como compañeros eternos, así que el ritual será un poco diferente- Contó Sam

Se acercó a nosotros y siguió hablando, mirándome.

-Mi pecosa ha crecido, se ha hecho una hermosa mujer- Me dijo con nostalgia y cariño en la mirada.

-Has elegido a tu guerrero y este ha aceptado el desafío de merecer tu corazón- Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Eso no era lo que debía decir. De hecho, esas eran las palabras que se usaban en el ritual original.

Le mire interrogante y el simplemente me devolvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo tenuemente.

Se dirigió a Edward y le pidió que se levantara. El me miro con su sonrisa única y se levantó, encarando a Sam

-Hemos asignado a cada una de las chicas, un padrino Quileute para vuestro ritual. El de Isabella será Jacob, se encargara de proteger el corazón de la mujer por la que luchas. Si le ganas, podrás reclamarla como tuya. ¿Estás dispuesto?- Le pregunto.

-Estoy dispuesto a luchar por lo que es mío- Le contesto Edward, haciendo que mi respiración se acelerara hasta empezar a hiperventilar. "¿Sera posible que se lo tome tan serio como lo es? No, no puede ser que Edward sienta algo por mí..."

-Emmett, para igualar un poco tu nivel, yo seré el padrino de Rosalie ¿Estás dispuesto?- Sam me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Oh sí! Estoy más que dispuesto a luchar por mi mujer- Contesto entusiasmado.

-Bien. Jasper, tu contrincante será Paul ¿Estás dispuesto?- Dijo Sam, encarando al rubio.

-Más que dispuesto a luchar por mi amor- Contesto Jasper, mirando dulcemente a Alice, que le sonreía.

-El primero en luchar será Emmett, Bella?- Me acerque a ellos, sabiendo lo que quería Sam y le pedí que se pusiera en pie, pero antes de decirle nada, me gire hacia Sam

-Tengo una pregunta- Le dije. En menos de dos segundos, Jacob estaba a su lado, totalmente pálido. "Aquí está pasando algo" Pensé.

-¿Qué ocurre, pecosa?- Pregunto Sam, sonriendo nervioso.

Ya era oficial, me ocultaban algo, Sam no sabía ocultar nada, enseguida se ponía nervioso. Mire a Edward que seguía sentado en su tronco y nos miraba atento y después al resto de mis hermanos. Era obvio que no quería que descubrieran la discusión que estaba a punto de tener con Sam, así que opte por hablar en la lengua nativa.

QUILEUTE ON

-Bien, ¿Qué me estáis ocultando?- Pregunte. Edward se acercó de inmediato a mí, sabía que se avecinaba una discusión.

-Nada- Dijeron Sam y Jake al mismo tiempo nerviosos; levante una ceja y cruce mis brazos bajo mi pecho lentamente.

-¿En serio pensáis que no me doy cuenta? Hablad- Mi voz fue autoritaria, tal como Emily me había enseñado a tratarlos cuando hacían travesuras.

Ambos se miraron, me miraron a mí y se volvieron a mirar como entendiéndose entre ellos.

-Tenemos razones para creer que no solo tu corazón está implicado- Me contesto Jake.

Mire de inmediato a mi dios heleno, que permanecía atento a la conversación, él se mostró confuso y preocupado, esperando respuestas.

Me acerque a Jacob tensa y desafiante y enseguida note como Edward posaba sus manos en mi cintura, conteniéndome.

-Sabes lo que siento, no juegues así conmigo- Le gruñí

-No estamos jugando, si no me crees concéntrate en lo que está pasando en este instante. Está preparado para alejarte de nosotros en caso necesario. Te protege, te mira y te toca tal como yo lo hago con Emily, no te quiere como a una hermana. Hay mucho más, está imprimado- Me contesto Sam dejándome en shock momentáneamente.

QUILEUTE OFF

Los tres nos giramos a mirarlo y él me apretó más contra su pecho, mientras miraba amenazante a Sam y Jacob. Después, bajo su mirada hacia mí y me susurro preocupado.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, peque?- Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla y su rostro se suavizó un poco.

Lo mire durante un minuto escaso a los ojos, esperando encontrar la respuesta que necesitaba.

Y realmente la vi.

Allí estaba escrita, oculta pero aun así grabada a fuego, en aquellos profundos ojos de color azul grisáceo que tanto me absorbían.

Por unos segundos sus ojos centellearon y el sentimiento que yo anhelaba salió a la superficie golpeándome con fuerza.

Y apareció mi sonrisa, junto a la suya.

Las dos a la vez.

No fue una gran sonrisa, solo estirábamos los labios en una sonrisa dulce y tranquila.

Lo entendí todo.

Su preocupación, su apego hacia mí, sus miradas furtivas, su nerviosismo algunas veces... Todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros desde el ataque de la rana.

La esperanza ocupó mi ser y supe que debía hacer.

-No debes preocuparte amor, confundí algunos pasos del ritual- Me aventure a sacarle información llamándolo amor y resulto. Su sonrisa creció en cuanto oyó esa palabra salir de mis labios. No necesitaba más. Lo abrace con fuerza y deje varios besos cortos en la base de su garganta, haciéndolo estremecer ligeramente y soltar un suspiro involuntario ante el contacto, otra señal de lo que había descubierto.

-Siéntate gatito, debemos seguir- Le dije separándome de su cálido cuerpo y volviendo al centro del círculo.

Me acerque a Rose totalmente feliz por mi descubrimiento y ella me miro interrogante.

-Más tarde os cuento- Le susurre para que nadie más me oyera.

-¿Estás bien linda?- Me pregunto Jacob con cautela.

-Esta todo en orden y tenéis razón, lo he visto- Le conteste sonriendo, a lo que me respondió también con una sonrisa.

-¿Seguimos entonces?- Me pregunto Sam Asentí sonriente y me gire a Rose.

-Acepta a tu padrino permitiendo su abrazo- Le pedí y ella asintió con la cabeza levemente.

-Me ofrezco a ser tu padrino para defender tu honor y tu amor ¿me aceptas?- Le pregunto Sam en tono solemne.

-Sera un placer, Sam- Le contesto Rose.

Acto seguido, él se acercó y le dio un breve abrazo y un beso en la frente.

Después se acercó a Emmett y estrecho su mano.

-Suerte. Ahora, en posición!- Le dijo, adoptando una posición de ataque.

Pronto empezó su enfrentamiento. Emmett consiguió esquivar varios golpes pero también recibió bastantes.

Rose a mi lado temblaba y su mirada reflejaba el miedo que en ese momento sentía. La abrace por lo hombros y la arrastre hacia mí.

-Tranquila Rose, sabe cómo ganar- La consolé.

La lucha apenas duró 10 minutos. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, Sam tenia sobre su pecho a Emmett bloqueándolo y gritándole.

-Ríndete ya!-

-Me rindo- Jadeo Sam con esfuerzo.

Todos estallamos en gritos y aplausos y Rose corrió hacia Emmett, quien la alzo en brazos y giro sobre su eje, dando vueltas con ella y riendo. Cuando la soltó, comenzó a hacer unos movimientos muy raros y ridículos a la vez que cantaba.

-He ganado! He ganado! He ganado!- Todos nos reímos al contemplar su extraño baile de la victoria.

Nos acercamos a felicitarlo cuando dejo de hacer el tonto.

-Has sido un duro contrincante, te felicito, te has ganado el respeto de la tribu y el amor de mi ahijada postiza, Rosalie- Le dijo Sam

-Gracias Sam, ha sido divertido- Le contesto Emmett riendo.

-Jasper, eres el siguiente- Le dijo Sam, aun cansado por el esfuerzo.

Jasper y Alice se pusieron en el centro y Paul se les acerco.

-Alice, me ofrezco para ser tu padrino y defender tu honor y tu amor ¿me aceptas?- Le pregunto Paul con una sonrisa tierna es su boca.

-Te acepto como padrino... Pero si te pasas con Jasper te arrepentirás- Le contesto Alice medio en serio medio en broma, con lo que nos pusimos a reír.

La lucha entre Jasper y Paul fue rápida.

Los movimientos de Jazz eran elegantes y fluidos y en un tiempo récord, acorralo a su contrario contra el suelo y le obligo a rendirse, pero Paul no se lo iba a poner fácil y de un movimiento brusco se lo quito de encima.

Jasper se llevó algunos golpes en las costillas, causando que se encogiera un poco, Paul se confió y bajo la guardia, por lo que Jazz se aprovechó del momento para atraparle los brazos tras la espalda y acercarlo rápidamente a la hoguera.

-Me rindo! me rindo!- Gritaba Paul al notar el calor en su rostro.

-Sí!- Grito Alice, levantándose de un salto y corriendo hasta Jasper, mientras este alejaba a Paul de las llamas soltándolo.

Alice, de un rápido movimiento, se subió a la espalda de su novio y empezó a darle besos por las mejillas, mientras él reía.

-Creí que me dejarías caer al fuego- Le dijo agitado Paul.

-Eso nunca, solo pretendía tu rendición, jamás osaría dañar a los seres queridos de Bella, es muy importante para todos nosotros y sé que herirte a ti sería nefasto para mí, la habría perdido- Confeso Jazz, dejándome aturdida y emocionada con sus palabras.

Pero poco me duro aquella sensación.

Había llegado el turno de Edward y los nervios se hicieron un hueco en el fondo de mi estomago.

-Linda, me ofrezco para ser tu padrino y defender tu honor y tu amor ¿me aceptas?- Me pregunto Jacob.

-Sabes que si Jacob, no podría tener mejor padrino- Le conteste con una sonrisa.

Jake me abrazo y yo le correspondí con gran cariño. Dejo un beso en mi frente y antes de que se separara de mí, le hable.

-Jacob, si resulta malherido te arrancaré la cabeza- Le dije en un susurro.

Jake me miro durante unos segundos y comprendió enseguida que hablaba en serio, por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza. Entonces me dirigí a Edward y entrelace sus dedos con los míos mientras sonreíamos los dos.

-Ten mucho cuidado con Jake, no te fíes de ninguno de sus movimientos- Mientras hablaba con él, su sonrisa, lentamente, desaparecía.

-¿No confías en mí, peque?- Me susurro un tanto molesto. Me puse muy seria.

-En quien no confió es en Jacob. Le conozco. En una pelea es traicionero, juega sucio y no puedes confiar en él. Te lo digo por experiencia propia- Frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación al mencionar mi experiencia. Sabía que iba a replicar, así que hice lo que pude para esquivar el tema.

-Jacob, si lo considero oportuno, intervendré, ¿lo has entendido?- Le pregunte seriamente.

-Relájate linda, no le romperé la cara al colega- Me contesto riendo.

-Sabes que no estoy jugando- Le replique seriamente. Jake me miro a los ojos y lo comprendió, por lo que su risa se apagó y asintió en silencio.

Y la pelea comenzó.

Al principio solo tanteaban el terreno, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, el ambiente se ponía más tenso y los golpes adquirían más fuerza.

Como había predicho, Jacob empezó a jugar sucio, dando golpes bajos. Intente varias veces intervenir, pero Sam me lo impidió.

-Debe ganarse tu cariño y tu corazón- Me susurro.

-Hace mucho tiempo que se ganó eso, no necesita llevarse una paliza- Le conteste al borde de la histeria.

-Es fuerte Bella, te ama, te aseguro que saldrá victorioso de esta-Me consoló Sam

Poco a poco, Edward fue ganando terreno y en cuestión de minutos, consiguió vencer a Jacob, haciendo que se rindiera.

En ese momento, salte corriendo a sus brazos para felicitarlo por su victoria.

-¿Estás bien gatito? ¿Estás herido?- Le pregunte intentando inspeccionarlo mientras todos alrededor gritaban y reían.

-Nunca había estado mejor, mi vida- Me contesto con su genuina y torcida sonrisa, la cual sangraba ligeramente.

No pude evitar perderme entre sus ojos y sus labios que me llamaban.

No sé qué paso, o como paso. Solo sé que volvió a estrecharme entre sus brazos y sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un beso cargado de alegría y amor, que por supuesto, fue correspondido con la misma intensidad que su boca derrochaba.

En cuanto su lengua pidió permiso, mi boca, sin dudarlo un segundo, abrió las puertas para entrar de nuevo a nuestro paraíso, aquel que habíamos creado horas antes en el centro del mismísimo infierno.

De este modo tan descarado, nos llego a los dos con una fuerza insospechada, la declaración silenciosa del amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Un beso que sabia a miel, fresas y sangre, debido a la herida que le sangraba, algo que lo hizo sentir más sensual de lo que ya se estaba sintiendo.


	21. Decidido

21º Decidido

Bella PoV

Al parecer, nadie se había dado cuenta de que nos habíamos besado de nuevo.

Mi corazón no podía latir más deprisa. Sentía que de un momento a otro se iba a salir de mi pecho a gran velocidad.

Podía notar además, el corazón de Edward latiendo desesperadamente en el pulso de su cuello, el cual se encontraba en ese momento bajo el tacto de mis labios, ya que después de abandonar nuestro beso, nos habíamos abrazado, escondiendo así mi sonrojo en su cuerpo.

Entendí que Edward no se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos cuando intento disculparse por su impulsivo beso.

-Lo siento, no quise molestarte... Es decir... no sé que... yo no...- Parecía temeroso a mi reacción, así que decidí cortarlo.

-¿Qué, Edward? No me digas que te estás disculpando por un beso- Le dije en tono divertido. Él se pasó la mano por el rostro, claramente nervioso.

-No pude evitarlo, te vi tan contenta... Y... Yo no... Ni... Ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo, solo sé que no me arrepiento- Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz.

No evite mi risa, quería hacerle saber que no me importaba.

-Gatito ya, no le des más vueltas, al fin y al cabo, yo te lo he devuelto ¿no?- Alce una ceja divertida y él me miro con la sorpresa impresa en su rostro.

De pronto sentí un peso sobre mis hombros.

-Muñequita, que callado te lo tenias!- Exclamo Emmett, rodeando mis hombros con su enorme brazo.

Me quede helada y de pronto sentí que me habían descubierto.

Mi rostro empezó a enrojecer y tuve que apartar la vista de Edward, que empezaba a mostrar su confusión.

-Que bien te lo pasas en La Push, con razón prefieres pasar los veranos aquí- El corazón me volvió a su sitio, haciendo que me relajara.

El estruendo de la madera quemándose nos sobresalto a todos. La noche nos abrazaba ya, así que Jacob y Embry se dedicaron a alimentar la hoguera para que no se extinguiera.

-Esta es la última parte del ritual, ha llegado el momento de que reclaméis a vuestras mujeres- Anuncio Sam, alzando la voz.

Edward me desenterró de los brazos de Emmett y tomándome como a una novia, me acerco a la hoguera, sentándose al lado de Jasper y Alice conmigo en su regazo. Tenía intención de sentarme a su lado, pero me apretó contra su cuerpo, impidiendo que me moviera, aunque yo no opuse ninguna resistencia, no quería separarme de él.

Nos miramos unos segundos. Edward llevó una de sus manos a mi rostro, paseando las yemas de sus dedos con delicadeza, como grabando cada centímetro de piel.

Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba perdida. Mi vida ya no me pertenecía a mí, sino que le pertenecía a él... Y debía entregársela. Sonreí mirándole a los ojos, él me regalo su genuina sonrisa torcida.

-Enseguida vuelvo, debo buscar una cosa- Le dije antes de dejar en sus labios n par de besos, que le hicieron sonreír más aún.

Me levante y busque a Sam

-Necesito mi Tilka- Le dije, algo nerviosa, cuando le encontré.

Su rostro palideció repentinamente.

-¿Estás segura?- Me pregunto cauteloso.

-Jamás había estado tan segura- Le conteste decidida. Él me miro unos segundos a los ojos, asintió con la cabeza y desapareció en el bosque.

Minutos después me entregaba una caja de madera tallada. Volví al lado de Edward, a tiempo de ver como Alice movía su posición, ya que al parecer, se había sentado al lado de su hermano mientras yo no estaba.

Me senté en el tronco, mientras mi dios heleno me observaba.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?- Me pregunto curioso, señalando la caja en mi regazo. La mire unos segundos y después levante la vista hasta enredarme en sus ojos.

-Mi corazón, para entregárselo al hombre que amo- Le conteste totalmente decidida a declararme.

Edward PoV

No pude evitarlo...

No quise evitarlo...

Quería hacerlo...

Debía hacerlo...

Y lo hice...

De hecho, ni siquiera fue instinto, o un impulso descontrolado.

Fue deliberado, planeado, premeditado.

Le entregue todo mi amor en un beso. Uno que me subió al cielo, me bajo al infierno y finalmente me devolvió a sus brazos, donde quise pasar el resto de la eternidad.

Abrazado a su cuerpo y sintiendo el calor de sus labios ligeramente presionados contra mi cuello, el miedo se hizo presente. " ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Y si no me ama?" Me pregunte.

Con la cara enterrada en su pelo, empecé a disculparme, no quería que se alejara de mí y menos ahora, que había admitido mis sentimientos por ella.

-Lo siento, no quise molestarte... Pero... No sé qué... Yo no...- No sabía cómo expresarme, como pedirle perdón sin asustarla, pero Bells me descolocó con sus palabras.

-¿Qué, Edward? N me digas que te estás disculpando por un beso- Me miraba con diversión y eso me puso más nervioso, me pase la mano por la cara intentando calmarme un poco.

-No pude evitarlo, te vi tan contenta... Y lo... Ni... Ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo, solo sé que no me arrepiento- Bells se reía divertida, al parecer no estaba molesta ni arrepentida de lo que había sucedido.

-Gatito ya, no le des más vueltas, al fin y al cabo, te lo he devuelto ¿no?- Me contesto alzando una ceja.

Cierto. Me había devuelto el beso. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía interpretar eso?

La voz de Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Muñequita, que callado te lo tenias!- Le dijo, rodeándole los hombros con su brazo. Bells se tensó de pronto y su sonrojo hizo acto de presencia, obligándola a desviar la vista, que hasta entonces se había mantenido fija en mí. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza en estos momentos para reaccionar así?

-Que bien te lo pasas en La Push, con razón quieres pasar los veranos aquí- Siguió riendo Emmett.

Note como Bells respiro aliviada ante las palabras de nuestro hermano. Y a mí me había intrigado terriblemente su comportamiento.

De pronto algo estalló, asustándonos a todos. Miramos en dirección a la hoguera y vimos que Jacob y Embry echaban leña para que las llamas no se apagaran.

-Esta es la última parte del ritual, ha llegado el momento de que reclaméis a vuestras mujeres- Dijo Sam, alzando la voz para que todos lo oyésemos.

Mire a Bells, aprisionada bajo los brazos de Emmett. Debía reclamarla como mía y eso mismo haría, desde ese mismo instante, así que la libere de nuestro hermano y la alce en brazos, como si de una novia recién casada se tratase, para sentarnos en los troncos, al lado de Jasper y Alice.

Intento sentarse a mi lado pero no la deje, obligándola a permanecer en mi regazo, aunque no opuso resistencia.

Mientras nos mirábamos, recorrí con las yemas de mis dedos la piel de su rostro, intentando imaginar las marcas que la atarían a mí para siempre.

Poco a poco la expresión de sus ojos cambió, mirándome con amor. Sus labios se estiraron dando paso a una hermosa sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta de forma inmediata.

-Enseguida vuelvo, debo buscar una cosa- Me beso un par de veces en los labios, haciendo de mi corazón una bomba de relojería dispuesta a estallar de felicidad en cualquier momento y se marchó, buscando algo con la mirada.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Pregunto Alice, sentándose a mi lado y dejándome entre ella y su novio.

-¿Qué ha sido qué?- Le conteste haciéndome el desentendido.

-Vamos Edward, algo pasa entre vosotros desde hace días... ¿Estáis saliendo?- Pregunto Alice.

-No- Le conteste. Era cierto así que no tenia motivo para pensar que le mentía.

-Pero a ti te gustaría- Afirmo Jasper.

-Sabes que a mí no puedes engañarme, He visto como la miras- Mire a Alice y después a Jasper. Los dos tenían esa mirada de "sé lo que pasa y no puedes mentirme". Suspire, no tenia caso ocultarlo.

-La amo y pienso decírselo esta noche- Declare en un susurro.

-¿Y si te rechaza?- Pregunto Jasper.

-Gracias por los ánimos- Le conteste con sarcasmo.

-No lo hará- Sentencio Alice. Yo la mire asombrado.

-Ella también ha cambiado la forma en que te mira- Explico con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mi esperanza creció de forma sorprendente, pero antes de poder decir algo más, Alice volvió al lado de Jasper, dejando el lugar para que mi pequeña pudiera sentarse.

La seguí con la mirada mientras se acercaba a mí.

Llevaba algo en sus manos que no pude distinguir por la oscuridad.

Lo que si pude ver con total claridad fue su preciosa sonrisa y su mirada, que brillaba intensamente, con la luz de la hoguera.

Cuando se sentó a mi lado, puso lo que llevaba en las manos sobre su regazo y entonces pude ver que se trataba de una caja de madera, con un trabajado dibujo tallado en cada uno de sus laterales.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?- Le pregunte con mucha curiosidad.

Ella miró la caja unos segundos y sus mejillas se encendieron ligeramente. Después me miro directamente a los ojos, traspasándome hasta llegar a tocar mi alma.

-Mi corazón, para entregárselo al hombre que amo- Mi corazón se paró de pronto, para saltarse un par de latidos y después reemprender su marcha a una velocidad impensable, mientras nuestras miradas se conectaban.

Había llegado el momento de decírselo.


	22. Entregando el corazon

22º Entregando el corazón

Edward PoV

Sus palabras se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez, perforando mi mente y mi alma.

_"Mi corazón, para entregárselo al hombre que amo" _

Esas palabras me asustaron en principio, ¿Iban dirigidas a mí? Y si no era así, ¿A quién iban dirigidas? Y aun más extraño ¿Qué contenía la caja?

No me dio tiempo a preguntar nada ya que Sam volvió a pedir toda nuestra atención.

-El momento ha llegado, cerrad el círculo- Nos dijo.

Nos levantamos los seis, siguiendo a Bells, mientras las chicas de la manada formaban un círculo a nuestro alrededor, tal como lo habían hecho en la mañana.

-Chicas, descubríos los hombros- Dijo Bells, a la vez que bajaba su vestido hasta el principio de sus senos y dejando los hombros a la vista. Alice y Rose la imitaron y después nos sentamos en la posición exacta en la que nos habíamos sentado para que ellas nos tatuaran, aunque a la inversa, esta vez, ellas serian las tatuadas.

Leah, Emily y Rebecca se acercaron y nos entregaron un cuenco lleno de tinte a cada uno.

-Esta es la pintura que sellara vuestra unión- Nos dijeron las tres morenas.

Mire el cuenco que me dieron a mí, tenía el tinte del mismo color que mis tatuajes.

-Isabella, Alice, Rosalie, si estos guerreros merecen vuestro corazón, demostradlo- Dijo Emily, que una vez que se sentó, dio la señal y los canticos empezaron.

Bells me miro con una dulce sonrisa mientras metía las dos manos en el tinte, manchando únicamente la yema de los dedos y empezó a trazar líneas sobre mi pecho y mis hombros, erizando cada centímetro de piel que ella tocaba.

En pocos minutos, tenía un tatuaje que cubría desde mis hombros hasta la cintura de mi pantalón. Y llego mi turno.

Imite los movimientos de sus manos y como ella hizo conmigo por la mañana, bese su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz y sus labios, dejando una línea sobre mi roce.

Acaricie su mejilla, tomándola con mi dedo pulgar por debajo de su barbilla y llevando lentamente hacia atrás su cabeza, dándome acceso a su cuello, donde deje un suave beso y trace cuatro líneas con mis dedos que iban desde la base de la mandíbula hasta el comienzo de sus senos.

Dibuje líneas y ondas sobre su pecho y hombros.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar por encima de su corazón, Bells detuvo mis movimientos.

La mire confuso y ella me regalo una sonrisa, mientras manchaba nuestras manos juntas, totalmente.

Después, tomo mi mano izquierda y la puso justo encima de su corazón, el cual latía de forma escandalosa, a la vez que ella ponía su mano izquierda sobre mi corazón, dejando así la huella de nuestras manos envolviéndolos.

-Mi corazón te pertenece- Me dijo en un susurro sin apartar las manos de nuestros corazones.

El aire de mis pulmones me abandono de golpe, sonando como un jadeo cuando atravesó mi garganta. Mi cuerpo tembló por la emoción que sentí al oír esas palabras y sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban rápidamente en mis ojos, mientras mi boca se tensaba en una sonrisa infinita.

-Mi corazón te pertenece- Le conteste con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.

Bells suspiro cerrando los ojos y sonriendo también. Puso la caja de madera entre nosotros y cuando se disponía a abrirla, Jacob la interrumpió.

-Isabella, ¿Estás segura?- Le pregunto mirándola seriamente.

-Totalmente Jacob, ya te lo dije, es el adecuado- Le contesto Bells sonriéndole.

Nuestros hermanos, que habían acabado sus rituales, se sentaron rodeándonos, algo confusos y curiosos por lo que Bells hacia.

-¿Qué es eso Bella?¿qué vas a hacer?- Le pregunto Alice señalando la caja.

-Esta es la caja que alberga mi corazón, el que voy a entregar a mi alma gemela, al hombre que amo- Le contesto Bells. Todos nos miramos con la confusión y la curiosidad impregnada en el rostro.

Entonces mi pequeña abrió la caja y de ella saco un colgante de cristal y una pequeña daga plateada.

El colgante era un precioso corazón de cristal, rodeada por una especie de filigrana enroscada en la parte superior, dándole el aspecto como de un tapón del cual sobresalía una pequeña argolla por la que pasaba una preciosa cadena plateada.

Me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que la filigrana era realmente un tapón, al parecer, se trataba de una botellita en forma de corazón.

Bells la abrió y puso el cristal en un hueco sobre la tapa de la caja, supuse que estaba diseñado especialmente para eso.

Entonces, tomo la daga en una mano y mi mano izquierda en la otra.

-¿Confías en mí?- Me pregunto, besándome la palma sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

Yo asentí de inmediato sin borrar la sonrisa. Bells sonrió también.

-Te quiero- Me dijo mientras rasgaba la piel de mi mano con la daga y yo me quedaba helado, no sé si por sus palabras o por el dolor del corte.

Empezó a brotar la sangre de la herida y Bells dirigió mi mano sobre la botella, cayeron dos gotas dentro y la botellita se llenó a la mitad.

Una vez limpia mi mano, me tendió la daga para que la tomara.

Le cogí la mano izquierda y bese la palma mirándola a los ojos, tal como había hecho ella.

-Te quiero- Le confesé mientras hundía en su piel el filo cortante de la daga.

Bells apretó su mano sobre la botella y dos gotas de su sangre se mezclaron con la mía, quedando así totalmente llena.

Mi preciosa mujer limpió su herida y tapo la botellita, volteándola un par de veces en sus dedos.

-Aquí se unen nuestras almas, para amarse eternamente y una vez que nuestros cuerpos se conviertan en cenizas, nuestro corazón renacerá para volver a encontrarse. Y mientras exista universo, nosotros seguiremos unidos por el amor que nos profesamos, reencarnándonos por los siglos de los siglos- Dijo en un susurro, con lágrimas en los ojos y una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

A pesar de lo mucho que me dolía la mano, no podía dejar de sonreír como un tonto. Varias lágrimas se asomaron a mis ojos a causa de la alegría que en ese momento me azotaba el corazón.

Bells se inclinó un poco hacia mí y colgó de mi cuello la botellita.

-Te entrego este Tilka, en el que se encierra mi corazón y mi alma, siempre han sido tuyos, te pertenezco- Me susurro al oído mientras abrochaba el cierre de la cadena.

Antes de que se separara de mí, la tome del cuello con delicadeza y la bese desesperadamente, le entregue mi corazón y mi amor y pude sentir en sus labios la misma entrega, mientras todos aquellos que nos rodeaban silbaban, aplaudían, gritaban y aullaban de alegría, celebrando así nuestra entrega y unión.

Estaba convencido, este sería desde ahora el día más feliz de mi vida.

Por fin había unido mi corazón al de la mujer que amaba.

Y todo, gracias a una rana...


	23. Rdo de una noche de verano

23º Rdo. de Una Noche de verano

Bella PoV

Tres años habían pasado desde la última vez que vestí un traje ceremonial.

Tres años maravillosos, por cierto, llenos de amor y ternura al lado de Edward.

Llevábamos un año y medio viviendo juntos, en la universidad, donde mi gatito se había matriculado en medicina y yo en biología.

Que rápido pasa el tiempo.

Aún no me explico cómo no me di cuenta de sus intenciones.

¿Cómo pudo engañarme de esa manera? Nos conocíamos tan bien que con solo mirarnos sabíamos que pasaba por nuestras cabezas.

Por eso no lo vi venir.

¿En qué momento consiguió ocultarme sus pensamientos?

Estaba más que segura de que Jacob y Seth estaban metidos en esto también.

Desde el ritual de madurez de Seth, esos tres (Edward, Jacob y Seth) se habían hecho grandes amigos. Vaya tres terremotos.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que esos tres demonios se confabularon contra mí.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Vamos linda, es el último fin de semana antes de que volváis a la uni- Me dijo Jacob._

_-Porfa, porfa, porfaaaaa, una fiesta pequeña Bella-Bells, solo la manda y los Cullen, ¿Siiiiii?- Me rogó Seth con cara de cordero degollado._

_-No va a servir de nada que me niegue, ¿verdad gatito?- Pregunte mirando a Edward._

_Este, recargado en la pared, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en los bolsillos, se encogió de hombros mirando al suelo y sonriendo levemente._

_-Yo ya lo he intentado, vida mía, pero son tercos como mulas- Me contesto divertido._

_-Ya... Y tú que no tienes fuerza contra ellos...-_

_-Es viernes vida mía, podemos hacer las maletas mañana después de comer- Me dijo, acercándose a mi cuello y dejando varios besos._

_Suspire teatralmente mientras de tres bocas salían suplicantes "porfas"... En fin, lo cierto es que a mí también me apetecía una última noche con mis familias._

_-Cansinos que sois... No pienso ayudaros a organizarlo, apañaos los tres solos- Les dije con fingido tono de cansancio, mientras ellos gritaban un "sí!" efusivo y salían disparados por la puerta, no sin antes darme un beso cada uno._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

La voz de Esme me saco de mis recuerdos.

-Estás hermosa, cariño- Me dijo mirándome a través del espejo, terminando de acomodar mi pelo.

-Siento mucho que esto no se esté celebrando de forma tradicional- Le conteste sonriendo.

-Que dices mi niña! Estoy más que feliz, no puedo creer que todo este embrollo lo haya organizado el miedoso de mi hijo... Y pensar que cuando llego a casa se negaba incluso a atarse los zapatos el solo...- Dijo Esme riendo y haciéndome reír a mí.

-Charlie y Reneé estarían encantados con todo esto- Suspiro melancólica.

-Me hubiese gustado tenerlos conmigo hoy, aunque no me arrepiento de la familia que me han dado, este es un momento en el que deberían participar y eso hace que me dé cuenta de lo mucho que los hecho de menos- Le conteste aguantando las lágrimas.

-Basta de tristeza, hoy es un día grande, debes estar feliz- Me sonrió Esme, dándome un gran abrazo.

En ese momento entraron las chicas a la sala. Alice, Rose, Leah y Emily vestían también preciosos trajes ceremoniales en tonos tierra, estaban deslumbrantes.

Detrás de ellas, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y negando con la cabeza, entro Carlisle.

-Por más que lo pienso no me lo explico. ¿Cómo es posible que ese zoquete tuviera el valor de hacer lo que hizo?... Está muerto de miedo!- Rio Carlisle.

Esas palabras me hicieron recordar lo que paso aquella noche, durante la última fiesta del verano, hacia ya un año exacto.

_FLASHBACK_

_Estaba a punto de vestirme para la fiesta, cuando unos toques en la puerta de mi habitación (antes conocida como la habitación de Edward) me interrumpieron._

_-Pasa- Dije, sabiendo quien era por la forma de picar._

_-Bella, Edward me ha pedido que te entregue esto- Me dijo Alice, extendiendo una bolsa hacia mí. Fruncí el ceño mientras me acercaba._

_-¿Qué es?- Le pregunte._

_-No lo sé, me ha llamado hace un minuto y me ha pedido que buscara esta bolsa en la sala de música, debajo del piano- Nos miramos un momento._

_-Que raro- Nos dijimos a la vez._

_Abrí la bolsa y saque lo que contenía._

_Alice y yo nos sorprendimos al ver lo que sostenía entre mis manos._

_Era un corsé de color azul oscuro con lentejuelas, sin tirantes y con forma de corazón en el escote._

_-¿Celebráis algo?- Me pregunto Alice, quitándome la prenda de las manos y observándola detenidamente._

_-Que yo recuerde no, esto es muy raro Lilí, Edward nunca, pero nunca, se mete con mi ropa, mucho menos me la compra- Le conteste totalmente confusa._

_-No le des más vueltas, póntelo, debe quedarte de fabula- Me replico con una gran sonrisa._

_Y allí estaba yo, delante de la puerta de Jake, llevando aquel precioso corsé combinado con unos vaqueros negros de talle bajo que se ajustaban a mis caderas como una segunda piel, una torera negra, vaquera también y unos zapatos negros de tacón ancho, que me daban seguridad y me hacían ver más alta._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Lo que yo no me explico es como tuvo el valor de ir de compras sin mí y arreglárselas para comprar aquella prenda tan exquisita- Se quejó Alice.

-Tienes que admitir que el chico, al menos, tiene buen gusto- Le replico Rose.

-¿Buen gusto? Estoy más que segura de que llego a la tienda y a la primera dependienta que vio le dijo "quiero verle el escote a mi novia"- Dijo Alice, haciéndonos reír a todos.

-Yo sí que estoy segura de que fue él personalmente el que eligió la prenda adecuada para aquella noche, recordad que tenía un propósito, puede que muy machista, pero a la vez muy romántico- Comento Rose haciéndonos pensar un poco sobre lo acontecido aquella noche, ya que tenía toda la razón.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Gracias por el regalo gatito- Le dije, mientras le dejaba un beso y un ligero mordisco en la mandíbula. Me encantaba esa zona de su rostro. Edward se estremeció al momento, a él le encantaba que le mordiera ahí._

_-Deja que te mire- Me dijo mientras me separaba un poco de su cuerpo, sin soltarme y sonriendo._

_-Estás preciosa vida mía, menos mal que acerté con la talla- Me dijo con mi sonrisa favorita pintada en sus labios._

_-¿Qué te propones? ¿A qué se debe este regalo tan particular?- Le pregunte mientras él me acariciaba los hombros con la yema de sus dedos. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

_-Esta noche te marcaré, quiero que todos sepan que te amo y que me perteneces- Me contesto, envolviendo mi cintura con un brazo y llevándome a la sala._

_Una vez allí, note que sobre la mesita de café había un cuenco de tinte. Edward se quitó la camiseta y después metió nuestras manos dentro, manchándonos._

_Con un suspiro poso su mano sobre mi corazón a la vez que el mismo se encargaba de poner mí mano sobre el suyo, quedando así nuestro pecho manchado con la huella de nuestras manos._

_Acerco su sonrisa genuina a mis labios, donde deposito un "te quiero" seguido de un dulce y lento beso, ante la mirada de los que había en la sala, que sonreían y bromeaban sobre aquello._

_-Yo también te quiero gatito, pero me tienes desconcertada. ¿A qué viene todo esto?- Le pregunte de nuevo._

_-Sera la última noche que organizamos con la manada, al menos antes de las vacaciones de navidad, así que quiero que la retengas en tu corazón hasta la próxima- Me contesto mientras iba dejando un rastro de besos desde mi boca hasta mi hombro y abrazándome después._

_-Vamos, nos esperan en la playa- Dijo tirando de mi hacia la salida._

_La fiesta fue impresionante. Estábamos todos contentos y pasándolo bien, bailando, comiendo, riendo..._

_Bailaba con Edward una canción lenta, cuando Seth nos interrumpió._

_-Bella-Bells. ¿Bailarías conmigo?- Me pregunto algo sonrojado y nervioso. Mire a Edward para que le diera paso y este me sonrió, ofreciéndole mi mano._

_-Te estaré vigilando, ojo con lo que tocas- Le dijo fingiendo seriedad. Puse los ojos en blanco y le di un pequeño empujón para que me soltara y así poder bailar con Seth._

_-Whoa Bella! No te imaginas cuanto te echamos de menos en la reserva- Me dijo mientras girábamos._

_-Yo también os echo mucho de menos, incluso gatito lo hace- Le conteste con una sonrisa._

_-Se nota que te quiere mucho. Mira todo lo que ha organizado por ti. Incluso invito a los ancianos!-_

_-¿Como que invito a los ancianos?- Le pregunte algo alarmada._

_-Sí, vino a pedir permiso para pe... preparar la fiesta y les pidió que asistieran también, pero ellos contestaron que las fiestas eran para la juventud- Me quede mirándolo sorprendida mientras las preguntas y la confusión se adueñaban de mi cabeza._

_-Muy bien Seth, ¿que está tramando Edward?- Le pregunte seriamente, él frunció el ceño y me miro algo receloso._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- Me pregunto._

_-¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? Edward está muy raro, me ha comprado ropa, ha organizado una hoguera, incluso ha invitado a los ancianos... ¿Qué está pasando?- Empezaba a enfadarme un poco por todo este misterio._

_-Hmm... Yo... Bueno... ¡No se! Solo es una fiesta- Me contesto nervioso._

_-Seth...- Iba a regañarle cuando de pronto me vi envuelta en otros brazos y el suelo desaparecía bajo mis pies._

_-Linda, baila conmigo- Me dijo Jake, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo._

_-Jacob me mareo, suéltame!- Le grite. Después de bajarme al suelo, me giro para quedar frente a él y nos pusimos a bailar._

_-¿Te diviertes?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa que yo devolví enseguida._

_-La verdad es que si, os voy a echar mucho de menos, pero al menos me llevare esta noche de recuerdo hasta que vuelva- Le conteste. Jacob volvió a sonreír y tomándome de la mano, salimos de la improvisada pista de baile hacia los troncos, dispuestos a modo de asientos._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Carlisle posó sus temblorosas manos cariñosamente sobre mis hombros descubiertos y me miro con una dulce sonrisa y mucha emoción en sus ojos.

-Sé que no soy tu padre, jamás se me ocurriría ocupar el puesto de Charlie, pero en estos 7 años he tenido el gran honor de quererte como a una hija más, por eso, y como manda la tradición me gustaría hacerte un préstamo, si tú lo aceptas, claro- Me explico sin borrar su sonrisa. Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña cajita negra y la abrió.

Dentro había un anillo de oro blanco, un simple aro con un diamante en un lado.

-Santos Ancestros, es precioso Carlisle- Le susurre mientras pasaba mi dedo suavemente por encima.

-Me alegra que te guste. Este anillo me lo regalo Esme cuando nos prometimos. Me gustaría mucho prestártelo en un día como hoy- Me explico sonriendo, mientras deslizaba el anillo por mi dedo.

-Me sentiré orgullosa de llevarlo, gracias Carlisle, por todo... Por el anillo, por acogerme en tu familia, por darme todo lo que me has dado, por quererme como a tu propia hija... Te debo mucho- Le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias a ti por aceptarnos en tu vida, pequeña, no imaginas lo orgulloso que me siento de tenerte... de tener la familia que tengo- Nos abrazamos medio llorando, medio riendo, sintiendo la emoción del momento, mientras Esme, Rose, Alice, Emily y Leah nos miraban emocionadas y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Al deshacer el abrazo, mire mi mano, donde descansaban los anillos.

Note que el de Carlisle era grande, así que para no perderlo, invertí el orden, poniéndome primero el suyo y después el mío para que hiciera de tope y no se cayera.

Al admirarlos de nuevo, recordé el momento en el que vi por primera vez ese anillo que me llevaría al momento que estaba viviendo hoy.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sentada entre Jasper y Jacob, no podía dejar de reírme de la forma en que Emmett bailaba con Rose, era ridículamente divertido._

_Me di cuenta de que Jake había desaparecido cuando Seth se sentó a mi lado._

_¿Dónde se había metido? Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde se había metido mi novio? Llevaba ya un buen rato sin verlo._

_-¿Seth, donde están Edward y Jake?- Le pregunte a mi ahijado._

_-¿Eh? Creo... Creo que han ido al baño- Me contesto algo nervioso._

_Realmente esto empezaba a mosquearme, pero no tuve ocasión de demostrarlo ya que los tambores empezaron a resonar, pidiendo atención. Todos en la fiesta callaron de pronto._

_En ese momento me percaté. A través de las llamas pude observar la imponente figura de Edward._

_Su rostro estaba concentrado y en sus ojos llameaba el nerviosismo._

_Abrí mis ojos ante la sorpresa, al darme cuenta de que había cambiado su aspecto._

_La camiseta negra y los vaqueros habían sido sustituidos por su pantalón ceremonial y había pintado sus marcas de guerra en la cara._

_Mi respiración se atoró al admirar a tremendo espécimen._

_Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y poco a poco fue apareciendo en su rostro su genuina sonrisa, la cual provoco que yo le correspondiera con otra sonrisa igual de genuina._

_Tan perdida estaba en aquel mar grisáceo que eran sus ojos, que no me di cuenta como daba unos pasos hacia atrás y rápidamente saltaba la hoguera, hasta que no lo vi caer a este otro lado. Todos los presentes aplaudieron y aullaron su hazaña mientras él se acercaba lentamente a mí. _

_En cuanto lo tuve a escasos centímetros, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, acaricio mis mejillas con la yema de sus dedos y las deslizo desde mi cuello hasta mis manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos._

_De nuevo el silencio reinaba en el lugar._

_-No puedes llegar a imaginarte cuanto te amo, Isabella. Sin ti estaría perdido. Y lo que más temo en esta vida es que un día te alejes de mi lado. Me muero si me dejas. Así que he organizado esta fiesta porque ya no puedo pasar un segundo alejado de ti. Eres el aire que llena mis pulmones. Eres la sangre que mi corazón necesita para latir- Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se parara unos segundos para coger una fuerza y una velocidad descomunal._

_No podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos, que estaban vidriosos de la emoción, igual que los míos. Note como soltaba una de mis manos._

_-Isabella, vida mía, mi pequeña Quileute Pálida. Quiero pedirte... Quiero rogarte... Suplicarte que seas mi esposa- Me dijo poniendo sobre la mano que aun me sostenía una cajita negra, que escondía un anillo._

_Un anillo de oro, fino y sencillo. En la parte superior, el metal se curvaba formando una S, entre las curvas se aferraban dos pequeños diamantes cuadrados._

_Un anillo perfecto._

_No podía dejar de mirar aquel símbolo de compromiso, mientras mi cerebro procesaba la información, hasta que un susurro me saco de mi laberinto._

_-Me matas con tu silencio vida mía- Me dijo Edward angustiado y casi sin voz._

_Le mire a los ojos y me di cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. A nuestro alrededor todos esperaban mi respuesta._

_No necesite pensar nada._

_-Seré tu esposa, Edward- Le dije con una sonrisa._

_Él soltó un jadeo al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba con fuerza. Me puso el anillo mientras todos los presentes gritaban de alegría y se acercaban a felicitarnos._

_Edward volvió a abrazarme y de pronto sentí como mi hombro se humedecía. Había empezado a llorar._

_-Shh... Gatito ¿Qué ocurre? no me asustes- Le dije alarmada. Él negó con la cabeza sin soltar el abrazo._

_-Tenía tanto miedo de que dijeras que no- Me dijo entre sollozos, estrechándome con fuerza._

_-¿Que te hizo pensar eso? Mírame Edward- Mi dios heleno alzó la vista y clavo sus ojos llenos de lagrimas en los míos._

_-Me case contigo el día que Seth cumplió 15 años- Le confesé con una sonrisa. Edward me miro confuso unos segundos y luego su confusión cambió a sorpresa._

_-El ritual de unión- Susurro. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó para demostrarle que había acertado._

_-Mi amor, para un Quileute, el ritual de unión es equivalente a una boda religiosa y el Tilka que llevas en el cuello es como las alianzas. Lo único que no tenemos es la documentación legal, pero a ojos de la tribu, estamos casados- Edward soltó un fuerte sollozo, esta vez con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Acto seguido me beso con todo el amor de su corazón y yo le correspondí con todo el amor de mi corazón._

_FIN FLASHBACK_


	24. De aqui a la eternidad

24ª De aquí a la eternidad

Bella PoV

No podía dejar de sonreír ante aquel recuerdo, al mismo tiempo que mis lágrimas recorrían mi rostro. Había sido uno de los más felices de mi vida.

-¡Isabella Marie! Ni se te ocurra llorar- Me grito Alice, sacándome de mis recuerdos.

-Estropearas tu maquillaje- Me dijo enfurruñada.

-Lilí apenas llevo maquillaje y mis pinturas de guerra no se borran fácilmente- Le conteste, soltando una risilla y recordando lo mucho que se había enfadado cuando nos vio aparecer a Edward y a mí con nuestras marcas Quileute.

-Alice, gracias por organizar todo esto... Y por mi vestido, no podría ser más adecuado- Le dije algo más seria.

-Gracias a ti por dejarme diseñarlo, la verdad es que me hizo mucha ilusión hacerlo- Me contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-Ahora, prepárate, es la hora- Me dijo dándome un abrazo.

Me mire por última vez en el espejo, admirando el buen trabajo de Alice y Rosalie, que me había peinado.

El vestido era de ante sintético, de color blanco. Dejaba mis hombros descubiertos, permitiendo así que se vieran mis tatuajes. El bonito corsé se ceñía a mi cuerpo hasta la cintura, donde empezaba la falda evasé, corto por delante hasta la mitad de los muslos y largo por detrás, sin llegar al suelo y acabado en pico. Tenía un precioso bordado en tonos negros que abarcaba prácticamente toda la tela y representaba el símbolo de linaje, la cabeza de un lobo.

Rose peino mi cabello con infinitas trenzas, mezclándolo con cintas negras y blancas, a juego con mi vestido pero recogiéndolo con exquisita sencillez.

Como complementos, llevaba el collar con mi insignia de lobo, al cual, Emily y Leah le habían agregado una pulsera y unos pendientes largos, todo hecho a mano.

Estaba preparada, había llegado el momento.

Carlisle se acerco a mí ofreciéndome su brazo, donde me colgué sonriente y nos encaminamos a la playa con mi sequito de damas abriendo paso.

-No veo a Esme- Comente intentando encontrarla.

-Esta con Edward, le mando un mensaje hace un rato, estaba muy nervioso- Me contesto Carlisle.

-Tranquila, estará bien- Me calmo Carlisle riendo, al ver la mueca de preocupación que se instalo en mi rostro.

-Llegamos- Me dijo, mirando al frente e invitándome a que yo también lo hiciera.

Al ver el lugar, mi respiración se atoro de golpe. Todo estaba precioso.

Edward PoV

Pánico.

Eso es lo que sentía en este preciso instante.

Incluso me costaba respirar.

-Tío, yo creía que solo las mujeres hacían eso de hiperventilar- Se rio Emmett. Lo fulmine con la mirada, en mi estado no tenía ganas de bromas.

-Cálmate colega, o te desmayaras por falta de aire- Me dijo Jacob algo preocupado.

-¿Y si se lo piensa y me rechaza?- Pregunte con un hilo de voz.

-¡No digas tonterías!- Gritaron a la vez Jacob, Emmett, Jasper y Seth.

-No dejes que el miedo te domine, Edward- Me dijo Jazz, dándome un apretón en el hombro a modo de apoyo.

-Jamás creí que mi mejor amigo fuese tan miedica- Se quejo Seth.

A él también lo fulmine con la mirada, aunque en mi estado, no fue muy fulminante, la verdad.

-Tendrías que oír los grititos que emite con las pelis de miedo- Emmett, como siempre, arreglando las cosas... Ahora, los cuatro se partían de la risa.

Le mande un SMS a mi madre, la segunda persona en el mundo capaz de calmar mis nervios. La primera era Bells. Desde que la conocí, era la única que con su sola presencia era capaz de calmar mi alma. Desgraciadamente, hoy no podía acudir a ella.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que mi corazón saltase en mi pecho, presa del pánico.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamo mi madre al entrar y vernos a todos.

-¿Esto es una fiesta o un desfile de moda masculina? Menudos ejemplares- Dijo riendo.

Su risa ceso de golpe en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en mi persona.

-¿Qué tienes cielo?- Se preocupo enseguida.

-¿Esme, que pasa si se echa atrás?- Le pregunte con mis ojos ya inundados.

-¡Oh cariño! No seas tonto, todo saldrá bien, ya verás- Me contesto mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos amorosamente.

-Dios mío! Cuando la veas te caerás de culo, ¡esta hermosísima!- Dijo entusiasmada.

-Siempre esta hermosísima, madre- Le dije entre dientes y separándome un poco de su abrazo.

-¿Esta...? ¿Ella está segura? ¿Está bien?- Le pregunte sin poder evitar el temblor en mi voz. Esme sonrió como solo una madre puede sonreírle a un hijo para infundirle valor, mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi pelo, en un intento inútil de peinarlo.

-Edward, hijo, te estás preocupando demasiado. Relájate un poco, todo saldrá bien y tranquilo, ella está mejor que bien, esta feliz y eso es solo gracias a ti- Y ahí lo tienen, señoras y señores, mi pánico, mi miedo, mi respiración, todo fue disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta quedar en un mínimo recuerdo.

-Bueno hermano, creo que va siendo hora de que termines de arreglarte- Me dijo Emmett, extendiendo ante mí una caja de madera tallada.

-Yo lo hare, me ha dicho Emily que no puedes tocar el Tilka con las manos hasta que no estés purificado- Contesto Esme quitándome la caja.

-Esme, jamás me he quitado el Tilka, desde que Bells me lo puso- Le replique.

-Lo sé, pero si te pones tú solo el símbolo corres el riesgo de tocarlo y contaminarlo- Me contesto ella mientras ataba a mi cuello la cinta de cuero y en mis brazos los brazaletes.

-Bien, ahora deja que te vea- Me puse de pie delante del espejo y pude verme reflejado por primera vez desde que había llegado esa mañana a casa de Seth.

Llevaba el traje ceremonial que había diseñado Alice.

Consistía en un pantalón de ante sintético de color blanco, bordado con el símbolo de linaje, la cabeza de un lobo. Lo cierto es que los bordados llenaban gran parte de la tela, ya que iban en espiral desde la cadera hasta el tobillo, envolviendo la pierna en todo el largo. Mi torso estaba cubierto por una camisa sin mangas, también blanca, pero de una gasa tan fina, que parecía transparente, pudiendo apreciar el tatuaje de guerra.

Llevaba también los ornamentos nativos, el collar de cuero con la cabeza de lobo y el Tilka, el corazón de cristal que albergaba la sangre de mi pequeña y la mía, uniéndolas por siempre.

Los testigos vestían igual que yo, con la diferencia en el color del pantalón y el símbolo de linaje.

-Edward, toma aire y cálmate, ha llegado la hora- Me dijo Esme con sus manos en los hombros, dándome animo.

Yo cerré los ojos y respire profundamente varias veces, apaciguando un poco mis miedos.

Una vez más tranquilo, le dedique una sonrisa a mi madre y le ofrecí mi brazo, para salir dirección a la playa.

Los hombres de la manada y de la familia Cullen nos encargamos de construir el altar en la playa, al pie del Acantilado del Colmillo.

A base de madera varada, construimos un arco en forma de Tipi, el cual las mujeres se encargaron de adornar con flores silvestres para que se viera bonito.

Para que los invitados no se quedaran en pie, trajimos de la zona de la hoguera los troncos que usábamos a modo de asientos y los tapamos con telas blancas y negras para no manchar la ropa con la humedad y el salitre. Estaba todo preparado y precioso, tan sencillo como a Bells le gustaba.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar y ocupar su lugar, mientras yo me paseaba entre ellos, saludando y recibiendo felicitaciones, hasta que todos estuvieron sentados y yo me dirigí al frente.

Fue entonces cuando los nervios volvieron a mí. La novia llegaba 10 minutos tarde y mi corazón empezaba a encogerse. No podía parar de dar vueltas de un lado a otro consumiéndome.

-Edward mira allí- Susurro Jasper, que se encontraba a mi lado.

Pare mi paseo y mire hacia el frente, para ver llegar al sequito de damas, que por cierto, estaban todas muy guapas.

Y entonces ocurrió.

La luz llego a mis ojos, con un resplandor único.

Justo delante de mí, al otro lado del pasillo de nuestra capilla improvisada, estaba ella.

Mi ángel guardián, mi princesa del bosque, mi pequeña Quileute pálida.

Más hermosa que nunca, con aquel vestido blanco, que la abrazaba sensualmente, con sus pies de cenicienta descalzos, al igual que yo.

En cuanto alzo la mirada y clavo sus preciosos ojos en los míos, todo a mí alrededor desapareció. El altar, los invitados, la playa... Cuando su boca de fresa se estiro en una sonrisa dirigida a mí, todos mis miedos, mis nervios y mi pánico se disipo en el aire. Solo quedamos ella y yo.

No me di cuenta de que la tenía a mi lado hasta que Carlisle hablo.

-Cumplid vuestro sueño- Dijo, entregándome la mano de mí hermosa mujer.

-Has venido- Le susurre, sin poder creérmelo aun.

-No me lo perdería jamás- Me respondió ella sonriendo.

Nos tomamos de las manos, sin dejar de mirarnos y el párroco empezó la ceremonia.

-Hoy, todos los que estamos aquí presentes, somos testigos de vuestro amor. Vuestras vidas se unirán, una vez más, en un compromiso eterno, que os llenará de amor y felicidad, hasta que vuestros corazones se apaguen.

Por lo tanto, y antes de hacerlo oficial, quiero preguntaros algo- Bells y yo miramos al párroco para demostrarle que prestábamos atención a sus palabras.

-¿Estáis seguros de querer hacer esto?- Nos pregunto, haciendo que todos los invitados se echaran a reír.

-Sí, estamos seguros- Le contestamos, mi mujer y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estáis dispuestos a pasar vuestra vida juntos?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, estamos dispuestos- Contestamos los dos.

-Edward, Isabella, con el poder que me otorga la iglesia católica, os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia- Tome a Bells por la cintura, pegándola a mi pecho para fundirnos en un dulce y apasionado beso. Una vez que nos separamos, el párroco volvió a hablar.

-Ha llegado el momento de pasar vuestra primera prueba de fuego y purificar así vuestra unión- Nos dijo, girando un poco, invitándonos con su mano estirada hacia las rocas a dar un paso adelante.

Tome a mi pequeña de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia el acantilado, mientras todos nos miraban sin entender.

Sin dificultad, trepamos la pared de piedra hasta la cima. Una vez allí, miramos hacia abajo y vimos el altar improvisado, con todos nuestros invitados observándonos, expectantes.

Bells y yo retrocedimos unos pasos, nos miramos a los ojos sonriendo y después, con gran decisión, saltamos al vacio, cayendo al mar.

Fue impresionante.

Cuando llegamos a la orilla, todos nos esperaban nerviosos.

-¿Pero que habéis hecho? ¿Estáis locos?- Nos grito Alice. Nosotros no pudimos reprimir la risa.

-Lilí, estamos bien, lo teníamos planeado- Le contesto mi mujer sonriendo.

-¿Que estáis bien?¡Mira tú vestido Bella! ¡Esta empapado!- Le grito horrorizada. Nos pusimos a reír todos por su berrinche.

-Ahora entiendo porque pediste que te peinara de forma sencilla. Fue para esto- Repuso Esme con una sonrisa, que mi princesa del bosque devolvió.

Después de un rato más de charlas y risas, nos dirigimos a la pradera, donde el banquete había sido preparado.

La comida, a base de carnes y pescados, estuvo deliciosa. Nos pasamos la sobremesa riendo, hablando, contando anécdotas de cuando éramos pequeños y leyendas Quileute, hasta que de pronto, Emmett y Jacob se pusieron de pie y llamaron la atención de los comensales, que callaron al momento.

Yo por mi parte, tome a mi mujer por la cintura, con poco esfuerzo la senté en mis rodillas y enterré mi rostro en su cuello, donde no pude evitar dejar un camino de besos hasta su hombro.

-Damas y caballos... Digooooo caballeros- Empezó a hablar Emmett, ganándose unas risas.

-Hemos preparado un pequeño discurso- Le siguió Jacob.

-Estamos realmente emocionados por compartir este día con todos vosotros- Dijo Emmett.

-Y eso que no somos los recién casados- Dijo Jacob, apoyándose en el hombro de Emmett con un gesto muy, pero que muy afeminado. Más risas se escucharon. La piel de Bells se erizo cuando la risa salió de mi garganta, estrellándose en su cuello.

-Es un orgullo para mí, tener a Edward y a bella como hermanos- Dijo de pronto Emmett.

-No mientas Emmett, a ti lo que te enorgullece es poder gastarles bromas constantemente- Rebatió Jacob entre risas. Yo levante la miraba de mi escondite para verlos, mientras Bells reía sin parar.

-Eso también, pero, de verdad que me siento orgulloso de ser parte de vuestra vida. Habéis sufrido mucho durante mucho tiempo, pero la trágica perdida que sufristeis, os ha traído al día de hoy, al amor que os tenéis y eso es digno de admiración- Dijo Emmett, mientras nos miraba con semblante serio.

Jamás había visto a Emmett hablar de esa manera y eso nos emociono a los dos. Mi pequeña me miro y supe que había pensado lo mismo que yo. Acerque mi boca a la suya y le robe un beso, sonriéndole.

-Ahora empezáis una vida juntos, os vais a vivir un poco lejos de nosotros, así que para compensar ese vacío, Emmett y yo hemos pensado que queremos ser tíos, cuanto antes mejor, así que ya os estáis metiendo en el baño...- Dijo Jacob moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, mientras todos silbaban y aullaban con diversión. Mire a Bells y vi como se sonrojaba ligeramente y se mordía el labio nerviosa. ¿Qué le pasaba por la mente a esta pequeña diablilla?

-Bueno Jake, realmente me encantaría tener entre mis brazos a una Mini-Bells en este preciso instante, pero lamentablemente, tendrás que esperar un tiempo- Le conteste a Jacob, mientras acariciaba con devoción el vientre de mi mujer.

-Si... Al menos 6 meses más, para poder tenerlo en brazos- Dijo Bells con una preciosa sonrisa.

-¿6meses?- Preguntaron los dos amigos a la vez.

-Yo creía que un embarazo duraba 9 meses...- Dijo Emmett en tono pensativo.

Me quede estático.

Sin reaccionar.

6 meses.

¿6 meses?

-¡6 meses!- Exclame de pronto levantándome y levantando a mi mujer en el proceso. Ella se puso a reír mientras los invitados nos miraban intrigados y sin entender aun.

-¿Estás segura?- Le pregunte esperanzado. Bells se limito a asentir aun con su sonrisa en los labios, contagiándome en su alegría.

-Edward...¿De qué habláis?- Pregunto Carlisle con cautela.

-¡vamos a ser padres!- Grite yo, alzando a mi preciosa princesa en brazos y girando con ella, mientras reíamos y llorábamos al mismo tiempo.

Entonces todos entendieron y sorprendidos se apresuraron a felicitarnos.

-Acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del universo. No solo te has convertido en mi esposa, sino que además, me has dado la noticia más dulce de mi vida. Un bebe, tuyo y mío, me darás una pequeña parte de nosotros. Te amo Isabella Cullen, te amaré eternamente- Le dije con todo mi amor, mientras le llenaba la cara y el cuello de besos.

-Yo también te amo, Edward Cullen y el pequeño ser que crece en mi vientre es solo la confirmación de ese hecho- Me contesto mi pequeña.

Nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos, viendo todo el amor que nos recorría por las venas, para después fundirnos en un beso lleno de amor, de pasión y deseo, de respeto, devoción e ilusión.

Y con tantos sentimientos, empezamos nuestra andadura por la vida, juntos, llena de buenos y malos momentos, llena de risas y abrazos, de niños y buenos amigos, con una buena familia que con el tiempo fue creciendo pero por sobre todo eso, llena de amor y felicidad.

Una felicidad que duro hasta la eternidad, por los siglos de los siglos...

_ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ ØØØØØØØØØ_

**Y llego el final.**

**Gracias a todas por leerme, por estar conmigo a cada paso de este camino y por el apoyo que me habéis brindado.**

**Gracias por perder vuestro tiempo para dedicárselo a esta historia.**

**Espero que no sea la última, ya que rondan mi cabeza una serie de ideas para ONE-SHOTS que espero poder plasmar pronto.**

**Y bueno, no sé que más decir, que os estoy realmente agradecida por darme esta oportunidad.**

**Simplemente... GRACIAS.**

**Besitos desde España!**


End file.
